En busqueda del final
by yaxia
Summary: Harry se ve obligado a volver a Hogwarts...aun con el peso de buscar los horrocruxes,debera enterarse que aun no podia dar todo por hecho,una chica con la cual se daran cuenta que Dumbledore todo lo habia previsto... Rewiers
1. Recuerdos y confusiones

los personajes y antecendentes pertenecen a J. K. Rowings , por los derechos de autor, solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios

disculpen problemas de redaccion y demas.. soy novata y porfis dejen rewiers

**_EN BUSQUEDA DEL FINAL._**

_**( I )**_

_**Recuerdos **_

_**y confusion**_

Un nuevo amanecer en el número 4 de Privet Drive, y un joven intentaba conciliar el sueño. varia vueltas inutiles lo convencia a cada minuto que era imposible. Habia tantas cosas en que pensar y tanto que no queria recordar. Otro par de vueltas y por fin se convencio que seria mejor levantarse y tratar de dormir la noche siguiente. Miro por la ventana y vio como nacian los primeros rayos de sol, se levanto y se fue a duchar, lo hizo rapido casi total silencio ,ya que no les gustaba que los Dursley -la familia que habia visto obligado a vivir - lo encontraran desambulando por la casa.

Un ulular atrajo su atencion; su gran amiga lo miraba con preucupacion en sus ojos ambarinos, Hewing quien habia sido su regalo de cumpleaños cuando toda su vida daba un vuelco enorme; siempre habia sida la más leal de sus amigos, siempre la trato como a un ser humano con la dudas que si ella realmente podria entenderlo:

-Hewing, no te enfades, te prometo que tratare de dormir esta noche- llevaba más de tres dias que no dormia y siempre arrubado en cualquier sitio dentro de la casa

La lechuza volvio a ulular- en serio ,te lo prometo - le contesto , en cambio la lechuza lanzo un ultimo ulular a modo de suspiro de resignacion

El joven volteo y miro el espejo, ese mismo espejo mostro a un joven de aproximadamente 17 años que devolvia una mirada triste en esos ojos esmeraldas que habia heredado de su madre y unas gafas de montura redonda trataban de ocultar. Su refejo ya no mostraba a un niño flaco y demasiado bajo para su edad, se habia convertido en casi todo un hombre. Los 6 años de quidditch habia esculpido en el una musculatura envidiable,sus manos pasaron sobre sus pelo negro azabache, lo único en el que era libre por completo y que nunca habia logrado dominar. Mientras observaba penso que habian habido demasiados sacrificios para que el estuviera donde esta, para que estuviera a punto de cumplir la mayoria de edad en el mundo magico.

Con estos pensamientos, sus manos fueron llevadas automaticamente a la cicatriz de forma de rayo que nunca permitio que el fuera un chico normal .Esa cicatriz producto de una profecia que puso al mago más peligroso del siglo como cazador furtivo de su cabeza desde antes que naciera.

A la edad de un año intento matarlo, pero el hechizo se devolvio sobre él , en esa ocacion su padre murio intentando luchar y su madre murio al no dejar de servir de escudo a su hijo, esa proteccion fue la que no permitio que Lord Voldemort pudiera acabar con él , ademas que le falto conocer la parte de la profecia que decia qu_e **el mismo señor oscuro marcaría a su rival . **_gracias a este sacrifico pudo vivir todo estos años ya que su madre con sus propia sangre de una marca por la el tuvo que vivir con la familia de la hermana de ella para asi sellar el hechizo. Todo lo sucedido por traiccion de uno de los amigos de su padre -Colagusano- quien dijo donde estaban sus padres escondidos y inculpando a su padrino inocente. Cuando estaba en trecero se entero de esto , sobre la inocencia de sirius , su padrino, pero este no pudo disfrutar su inocencia porque colagusano escapo y el mismo Sirius murio de ayudarlo en quinto cuando se le ocurrio la genial idea de creer lovque habia visto en su mente yendo a parar direntamente en una trampa ideada por los mortifagos en el departamento de misterios.

Ver desaparecer su padrino tras el velo de la muerte a sido una de las cosas más duras que ha tenido que soportar, ya que él habia sido lo más cercano a un padre que haya tenido y que por su culpa fue a morir en ese lugar. Luego vino la muerte de su mentor, un gran mago y director de hogwarts , Albus Dumbledore, muerto a traicion por un mortifago llamado Snape ,que habia sido su profesor de pociones y Draco Malfoy quien en realidad debia matarlo por ordenes de Voldemort que aun en riesgo de su familia no pudo hacerlo.

Con estos recuerdos su alma, se lleno de sentimientos de coraje, rabia , odio , angustia , tristeza, de forma casi involuntaria tomo la daga que le habia dado Sirius, y la acerco a sus muñecas, era casi un reflejo acabar con todo y reunirse con sus seres queridos. Entonces una voz de alguna parte de dijo _"no lo hagas"..." no ahora"_ . Esa voz tenia razon, no era momento de flaquear, dejo la navaja en su sitio y miro por la ventana. Estaba mas resguadado que nunca, no lo podia evitar todos sabia que era el enemigo declarado de lord Voldermort , y no habia manera de cambiarlo.

Mientras se vestia recordo a sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hemione Granger, que junto con el era conocidos como el trio dorado de Hogwarts. Ellos siempre habia estado para ayudarlo ,claro que al final siempre acababa solo, pero a él ya no le importaba, sabia que ellos estaban dispuestos a perder su vida con tal de ayudarle y eso era mas de lo podia pedirles.

Tambien recordo a Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron. El último habia salido con ella, pero despues de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore decidio terminar con ella para que no le ocurriera nada, pero la verdad despues de pasado casi dos semanas, en un estado casi de aislamiento completo del mundo magico y en especial con ella , se dio cuenta que su relacion no tenia futuro, entre ellos solo había un sentimiento de hermandad. Ella era físicamente demasiado parecida a su madre y se fue dando cuenta en estos días de completo aislamiento que el búscaba un refugio en esa relación, algo que lo ayudara a escapar de todo lo que tenía encima y no habia verdadero amor .

Nunca habia sido un chico normal , sabia que el mundo dependia de él y en su cabeza solo rondaba como acabar con los horcruxes y destruir a Voldemort. Esa era su misíon, no volver a Hogwats y acabar con todo lo antes posible. Ser Harry Potter era muy dificil.

Hewing volvio a ulular, eso llamo la atención de Harry. Arriba de su escritorio un galeon brillaba intensamente, y una sonrisa cruzo en su rostro despues de todo Hermione tenia razon, aunque eso no evito que se entristeciera ,porque era el mismo metodo que habian ocupado para emboscar a hogwarts, el instante que el recibio el galeon mensajero vino a su mente con toda caridad;

* * *

"-_muchachos tomen esto, -dijo la castaña mientras extendia dos galeones a él y a Ron_

_- PERO TU ESTAS LOCA...DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO CREES QUE ME QUEDAN GANAS DE OCUPAR ESTA COSA- el grito fuera de si_

_- compañero calmate, no es tan grave...- Ron lo miraba didutivo_

_-Harry ,escucha- pero él se había vuelto para seguirle gritando_

_-¡ perificus totalum ! - Ron tenia la varita levantada- lo siento compañero pero yo quiero escuchar a Herms y saber sus razones .- él tuvo que seguir escuchando desde el piso, su cuerpo no se podia mover y Herms no parecia estar en desacuerdo con Ron ,y con la decicion que habia tomado_

_- Mira Harry, se que es dificil pero es la única manera que tenemos para saber cosa e nosotros . Este galeon esta hechizado al igual que los de ED, pero ademas tienen un hechizo que solo te permitira a ti leer los mensajes en él. Nosotros tendremos uno tambien y aunque tu no puedas hacer magia aun, ya que no sabemos si volveran a reabrir Hogwarts, asi que mientras tanto tenemos que seguir con sus reglas ,-reflexiono Herms- nosotros nos podremos comunicar contigo, tu puedes quizas Hewing pueda volar cerca de nosotros y despues volver para saber si estas bien , asi no tener que escribirnos cartas._

_-Herms si son iguales a los ED, ellos tambien veran nuestros mensajes...- Ron ponia esa cara de descorcertado que tanto molestaba a Hemrs, incluso desde mi posicion podia ver la expesion de ella_

_-NO RON ES QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE!- grito la castaña, pero Ron solo rio_

_- lo hacia para enojarte, -la castaña lanzo un suspiro- bueno Harry voy a deshechizarte, pero tome tu varita asi que por favor trata de calmarte._

_En un instante , Ron saco el hechizo que le habia puesto ,lentamente recuerda que levanto la mirada , lanzo un suspiro y se dirigio hacia donde estaba Ron , este casi de forma intuitiva habia levantado su varita_

_-tranquilo compañero ,- le habia dicho- si es la mejor opcion , debere aceptarla - tomó con brusqueda el galeon de la mano de Herms y se volvio a sentar- _

_-realmente Ron no conocia esas tretas tuyas, ustedes dos a juntos en acuerdo me dan miedo ,- mientras les sonriea a sus amigos_

_- gracias por entender - le dijo herms "_

* * *

Todo habia sido muy gracioso , pero quizas no lo fue tanto pero le parecio dado las pocas veces que habia sonreido, en fin, claro que ese dia Ron no se habia librado por completo, despues de todo lo habia hechizado mientras bajaban del Expreso haciendo que su apariencia se pareciera a un payaso. Cuando su familia se pusieron a reir a carcajadas y él no entendia porque se reian de él y de Hermione ( a quien le puso el pelo colo purpura), pero al mirarse mutuamente se dieron cuenta. Recordo que él les dijo que no se libraria asi como asi por haberlo hechizado, aunque hubiera sido para un bien , ellos se negaron poniendole el pelo amarrillo afro , pero no punieron seguir por que la señora Weasley los regaño,pero al final todos rieron un poco.

Despues que volvio junto con los Dursley ,se dio la situacion más extraña de su vida, tio Vermon y tia Petunia discutia constantemente , su primo no se atrevia a molestarlo por que sabia que muy pronto podria hacer magia y podia irle muy mal, recordando además que Dudley no habia tenido buenas espariencias con la magia, al menos esa actitud era comprensible, pero la de sus tios no. Por un lado Tío Vermon contaba practicamente las horas para que él se fuera , en cambio tia Petunia no hacia mas que regañar a tio Vermon por hacer eso y intentaba conversar con Harry. En su interior Harry estaba agradecido por sa actitud de tia Petunia, pero habia llegado muy tarde.

Se apoyo en la ventana , podia oir levantarse a la Dursley, pronto lo llamaria a desayunar.

La casa estaba totalmente vigilada, habia siempre personas del ministerio rondandola , lo sabia por que tenia la pariencia de empleados de un banco , con el detalle que todos se les ocurria desarecer a la vuelta de la esquina. Tambien estaban la orden que lo vigilaba, pero de manera menos obvia que el ministerio, habia visto a Mundungus, tambien la profesora Magonaggal lo habia venido a visitar , (provocando la ira de tio Vermon , si se podia aun más), y los gatos de la señora figgs. En cierto sentido era gracioso, ya que por más que lo cuidaran el debia enfrentar a Voldemort en cualquier momento. Lanzo un suspiro, ya empeza a oler a comida; ultimamente lo obligaban a comer y posiblemente ese dia no era la excepcion.

Siguio mirando por la ventana en direccion al beto que alguna vez vio los ojos verde de Dobby cuando trataba de ayudarlo, pero habia otra cosa que llamo la atencion , era que !Habia un par de ojos de nuevo!, pero esos ojos era iguales a los de...,

¡No podia ser! , miro hacia el cielo y al volver a fijarse en el arbol ya no estaban y sólo alcanzó a ver era la cola de un perro perderse en la calle. No podia ser , no era posible, su corazon lo añoraba tanto, no espero ni un segundo salio de su habitacion, bajo las escaleras , salio corriendo por la puerta de enfrente con un solo pensamiento en su mente; si era él tendria que saberlo, tenia que saber quien era capaz de causas de nuevo aquel dolor en su corazon. En su carrera atropello a su primo, esquivo habilmente a su tio que intentaba atraparlo y salio a la calle, pero no encontro nada , merodeo por varias calle a la redonda corriendo tan rapido como le era posible, pero nada, hasta que un dolor punzante por la carrera lo obligo a deternerse. Lo ultimo que alcazo a ver fue un enorme perro doblar a toda velocidad en la esquina siguiente... en esos momentos una mano se poso sobre su hombre...su corazon latio frenetico, que descuidado habia sido...

Lentamente volteo a ver quien era, una parte de Harry ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él , que él estuviera a sus espalda, o al menos alguien que no deseara matarlo.

* * *

Bueno chicos este el primer capitulo de una historia muy friccky que se me ocurrio , asi que dejen RR y digan sus opiniones

au renoir


	2. entramando caminos

la mayoría de los personajes son de J.K. Rowings por todo eso de lo derecho de autor y todo el blabla

mi segundo capitulo espero que les guste y perdonen los errores de redacción y ortografía, he demorado por que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer además quería que quedara mejor que el anterior, yo se que salió un poco largo, ojal no sea demasiado latoso

- **Nymphy : **temo decepcionarte por ahora, cuando leas te darás cuenta...pero no os preocupéis, me encanta demasiado para dejarlo fuera...aunque tengo algo guardado para él, pero para más adelante...espero que te guste es capi, me he esforzado para mejorar errores

**Entramando los caminos**

Harry volteo lentamente, su corazón latía rápidamente, podía sentir el aliento de la otra persona en su cuello. "Buena la he hecho, a merced de un desconocido y sin mi varita" pensó desesperado Harry.

- Harry, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por que has salido así corriendo? - la voz de su ex profesor Reamus Lupin, fue para Harry como las campanas del cielo, ya que en esos momentos él se veía muerto

- R-Reamus... profesor, pensé por un momento que era un mortífago, - Harry miraba directamente a los ojos miel de su ex profesor DCAO, se sentía enormemente aliviado, pero de pronto una voz en su cabeza resonó "_acaso estas loco. Si realmente es un mortífago bajo la poción multijugos_" este pensamiento hizo reaccionar a Harry que se alejo lo mas rápidamente y tomo su varita debajo de la chaqueta

- Entonces estas bien - miro suspicazmente - Creedme que si fuera un mortífago no habría esperado a que tu te cuestionaras, te habría secuestrado inmediatamente- Harry aun lo miraba fijo, listo para atacar.

-Estas bien, mira, tu patronus es un ciervo, y un boggart se trasforma en dementor frente a ti... - dijo Lupin con voz cansina

-Lo siento, - susurro Harry, mientras bajaba su varita, - es solo que... bueno - se sentía realmente avergonzado al no poder reconocer al amigo de su padre, y de su padrino-

- no hay problema, pero si vuelves a llamarme profesor te juro que sabrás quien es Reamus lunático Lupin- con este comentario logro arrancar media sonrisa de los labios de Harry, este hacia mucho que ya no sonreía de manera natural, siempre en sus ojos había esa añoranza de tiempos pasados, la muerte de Dumbledore le había afectado de sobremanera. Lupin le preocupaba mucho el estado del chico, era su compromiso personal por sus grandes amigos. Junto con Tonks había logrado que la mente del chico escapara por momentos de la realidad, claro que ellos no sabia, que detrás de esa alegría momentánea que a veces presentaba Harry, siempre estaba la pesadumbre de todo lo pasado y todo lo que se avecinaba.

- lo siento Moony, es la fuerza de la costumbre-, Harry de pronto se dio cuenta de algo - ¿me puedes decir que haces aquí? ¿También estas en el jueguito cuiden al bebé Potter?- mencionó lleno de ironía Harry

- Estamos amables hoy, que yo sepa no fui el que salió corriendo como desquiciado - dijo Moony con sarcasmo "tiene un genio de los mil demonios... como se parece a su padre" se dijo para sí mismo - además sabes perfectamente tu situación, no me vengas con tus niñadas, no a estas alturas- dijo casi con desdén

Harry en esos momentos estaba pensando que tendría que burlar a todos esos que intentaban cuidarlos, cuando una de las palabras dichas por Moony resonó en su cerebro "niñadas"

-¡CÓMO QUE SON NIÑADAS!... ACASO... - grito Harry casi fuera de sí, pero Moony no lo dejo terminar

-Primero sabia que no me estabas poniendo atención, segundo siento lo de niñadas, pero conozco tus argumentos y digamos que no cuadramos en algunos puntos, así que mejor, ese asunto lo detendremos aquí, tercero y más importante era que tenia que conversar contigo de todos modos, de algo que es muy importante

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, miro al suelo, Moony tenia razón, el no iba dejarlo solo, al menos no sin hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, no importaba lo que él dijese, su ex profesor era inflexible, tenia que calcular muy bien, lo que tenia que hacer debía hacerlo solo, no quería que nadie mas se involucrara. Mientras antes empezara antes terminaría. Esa paz que vivía el mundo en aquellos momentos, era demasiada extraña para creérsela. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore cuando todos veían que se venia lo peor, Voldemort simplemente desapareció, los dementores dejaron de atormentar el país, los mortífagos desaparecieron junto a su señor, los hombres lobos, solo merodeaban en luna llena, y todas las criaturas que podrían y que estaban unidas al bando de Voldemort simplemente siguieron como si Voldemort nunca hubiera existido. Todo era demasiado extraño.

- De que quieres hablar- susurro casi de manera cortante, aun le dolía lo que Moony había dicho.

- Primero déjame desilusionarte y acompáñame donde Arabella, necesitamos un lugar seguro para hablar, sin tanta vigilancia- detrás de unos arbustos Harry quedo completamente invisible, al menos para el ojo humano, y fueron donde la señora Figgs. Harry solo pensaba que seria lo que tenia que decirle Moony para que tomara tantas precauciones

No muy lejos de ahí, una persona respiraba aun con dificultad, había estado a punto de descubrirle, pero debía tomar aquel riesgo, si quería que todo comenzara bien desde el comienzo, en su mente resonaban aun las palabras de su mentor, cuando todo esto estaba próximo a iniciar:

"-_No te prometo que será fácil, pero créeme que será la única manera, debes evitar a toda costa que te descubran antes de tiempo, ellos no lo entenderían... debes hacerlo por favor prométemelo_

_- pero... si lo hiciéramos de manera diferente si fuera ahora, nadie lo notaria, tu me ayudaría y probablemente encontremos una manera, quizás hasta allá manera que resulte más rápido..._

_- sabes que la mente humana no funciona de ese modo, primero te pedirían explicaciones, explicaciones que quizás no estarán fundadas en las mentiras,_

_pero aun así estarían en la ocultación, no quiero que volver a cargar sobre mis hombros con aquel peso. También te explique que una vez en pie ya no habrá marcha atrás._

_- es solo que... pensé... que podría ser de otra forma..._

_- lo dices por ellos o por ti... _

_- yo lo decía por... _

_Él en ese momento observa su rostro, mientras lo hacia, todos sus recuerdos, se agolpaban en su cerebro, todo aquello que había prometido nunca recordar... _

_- ¡ pero que! _

_- tranquila, ahora puedo entender, el porqué de tu actitud, yo sé que esto va ser muy duro, te estoy pidiendo que sacrifiques algo que nisiquiera en tus sueños había estado tan cerca, y sin embargo te estoy pidiendo que pases por algo quizás aun peor por lo que has pasado. Te pido perdón, yo no quería presionarte, lo haremos de otra manera, quizás tengas razón puede haber una ínfima posibilidad._

_-Albus, espera... perdón quiero, decir profesor Dumbledore- en ese momento se había sonrojado de sobremanera, y había bajado la mirada_

_- No te preocupes, puedes llamarme por el nombre de pila, no tengo reparo con ello- dijo Dumbledore, con un dejo de sonrisa_

_-talvez, con tu ayuda podría resultar otro forma, podría ir a Hogwarts, convivir con los chicos, mantener el entrenamiento para que aun así resultara Quiero decir, que en ningún momento estuve en desacuerdo con la idea, solo que tenía la esperanza que podía ser distinto... solo eso_

_- Podría... solo si hubiera más tiempo, si todo hubiera ocurrido antes, si tu despertad no se hubiese tardado tanto, si Daeg hubiese confiado más... todo aquello que ahora ya no se puede cambiar... - suspiro- ahora te pregunto estás en condiciones de enfrentar este desafío. Hubo un momento de silencio, yo sabia que iba a ser demasiado duro, demasiado sin embargo ya lo había decidido_

_- Si lo estoy, leal a ti hasta las últimas consecuencia, sé que no harías esto si no fuese realmente necesario, sé que tendré tiempos aún más difíciles de lo que ya he tenido, pero sé que tu estarás conmigo aunque sea en la distancia_

_- entonces... -_

_- Juro que llevara a cabo este desafío, con la mayor templanza posible por un futuro mejor_

_- entonces que así sea- dijo Dumbledore, pero su voz se oía cansada y profundamente triste "_

Quién iba a imaginar que aquel acuerdo cambiara totalmente su carácter, su forma de ser, que borraría la sonrisa de su rostro... había sido un trato, siempre pudo retroceder pero no lo hizo, no había nadie a quien culpar, pero si estaba claro una vez que se iniciaba no habría vuelta atrás.. Y tenía razón, su gran amigo, tenia razón, lo único que podía esperar era que el futuro fuese mejor, al menos para las próximas generaciones.

Observo como Moony se alejaba, podía percibir que Harry iba con él, la pequeña distorsión de la imagen al costado de Lupin, hacia suponer que Harry estaba allí bajo el encantamiento desilusionador, - "_Si quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho_" pensó para sí. Tenía que actuar rápido ya que era ese su momento, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa de los Dursley. Aprovecho un descuido Dudley para entrar en la casa, con mucho cuidado subió los peldaños, corrió con demasiada suerte al alcanzar a esquivar un peldaño que crujió de manera bastante sonora, pero que fue amortiguado por el televisor que se encontraba prendido, entro a la habitación de Harry, de pronto, un ulular escandaloso llamó su atención... una lechuza blanca hacia escándalo endemoniado, y por su mente solo cruzo el pensamiento de huir cuando oyó la voz del hombre que acababa de ver al entrar en la casa

-¡¡¡¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREE PARA PROVOCAR TANTO ESCANDALO EN MI CASA, Y NO DEJARME QUE INTERRUPA MIS NOTICIEROS... AHORA VA SABER QUIEN ES VERMON DURSLEY!!!!

-Quieres dejar al chico en paz, sabes que siquiera esta en la casa, sube el volumen y ya- la voz de Petunia Dursley, hizo que volviera a poner atención en las sala.

-La verdad Petunia yo no entiendo tu cambio con el chico- Vernon le miraba como si nunca la hubiese visto- de pronto él vuelve y tu quieres convertirte en su madre, recuerda que ya tienes un hijo, además el viejo loco dijo que este año era mayor de edad en su mundo desquiciado, así que mientras antes se vaya mej... -

- quieres cállate de una vez, ya te dije que no te metieras en asuntos que no te incumben, además yo nunca podría llegar siquiera a ser su madre el ya tuvo una y ahora esta muerta. - se tapo la boca con sus manos huesudas, había hablado de más, ¿si los vecinos se enteran de algo? rápidamente volvió a decir

-Vernon, déjame en paz, en que te pueda afectar el chico, además tú lo dijiste pronto se irá- mientras escudriñaba las ventanas por si había vecinos cerca.

Vernon resoplo su bigote, no le gustaba discutir con su mujer y menos por ese chiquillo estúpido que se vieron en la obligación a recibirles con todas esas rarezas, y ese estúpido mundo de gente lunática, solo se abstuvo a subir el volumen y continuar viendo televisión

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Harry alguien revolvía con ahínco, necesitaba encontrarlo por que ahora era lo único que podría estropearlo todo. Registro todo de palmo a palmo, pero nada, se metió debajo de la cama, pero nada, solo más desorden del mismo que había en toda la habitación, golpeo el piso con su puño y una tabla se alzo levemente... "mira que también tienes tus secretos Harry Potter" pensó. Con mucho cuidado fue buscando hasta encontrarlo... El Mapa Merodeador...

-bingo- susurro para sí - sin ti no ya no tendré tantas preocupaciones.

Echo una ultima mirada a la habitación, y le susurro a la lechuza suavemente, - por favor, no me delates, tu mejor que nadie sabe quien soy, que soy y por hago esto... no me juzgues antes de conocerme por completo - la lechuza ulula furiosa- si se que esto no esta bien, pero es la única forma, si lo hago después corro aun mayor riesgo.- y sin mas se volvió para irse- adiós, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, pero sintió voces cerca de la puerta de entrada y dando gala de todas su habilidades físicas y mágicas, salió por la cocina sin que notaran su presencia, mientras cruzaba a toda velocidad el jardín no se percato que Harry y Moony conversaban demasiado cerca de donde iría a pasar

- Debes tener en cuenta, que esto puede no ser mas que una casualidad, pero créeme que los inefables están muy interesados, por cierto que la información es inexacta, pero aún así me temo que Voldemort vaya detrás de ella... es por eso que no quiero que te ilusiones ni te intrometas, la orden no quería que te enteraras-Moony bajo un poco la mirada, Harry pensó que dentro de los opositores estaría la madre de ciertos pelirrojos, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa dentro de la gravedad de la situación-, pero también pensamos que tú tienes más derecho que nadie a saber lo que pasa...

- Es cierto, pero no me pidas que no me ilusiones... que es lo único que me queda por hacer, déjame al menos soñ... ¡¡MOONY MIRA!!-Harry señalada una sombra cerca de la salida de la cocina del hogar de los Dursley.

- ¿Que fue lo que viste Harry, -de pronto el dueño de la sombra apareció antes sus ojos, tanto Harry como Moony estaban sorprendido, algo parecido a un enorme y fiero perro apareció ante ellos, el animal al percatarse de su presencia gruño, y un instante desapareció entre las hierbas. Harry estaba listo para comenzar a perseguirlo, cuando Moony lo detuvo.

- Harry espera, esto no esta bien, - susurro Moony mientras se acercándose a las huellas dejadas por el animal

-como que no esta bien, COMO QUE NO ESTA BIEN, VISTE A ESE PERRO, ERA DEMASIADO PARECIDO A ÉL, DEBO IR A BUSCARLO- en ese momento volteo para ver si aun podía alcanzar al animal

- Harry, escúchame, dudo mucho que eso haya sido un perro, - Moony hablo desde el suelo, donde tocaba la huella casi imperceptible del animal.

- Que quieres decir con eso- dijo molesto ya que pensándolo bien si era un mago ya estaría demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlos.

- que lo que vimos, no era un perro, y tampoco era Sirius - suspiro - si eso fue lo que pensaste

- ¿entonces que era?- pregunto Harry cada vez mas confundido, por un grandioso momento pensó que Sirius estaría de nuevo entre ellos, después de lo conversado con Moony, había sido tan estúpido, no debía permitir que su mente jugase otra vez esa mala pasada

-...L- Lobo... - dijo de pronto Moony

- ¡¡¡¿Licántropos?!!!- pregunto Harry recordando que ellos era uno de los aliados más fuerte de Voldemort

- Te he dicho lobo, era un lobo- reprocho Moony

- lo siento, - no creí que Moony se iría a molestar con el comentario- pero es extraño que haya lobos en esta zona - dijo Harry con toda naturalidad, no había escuchado gritos, así que total que más mal podría hacer un simple animal.

- Claro que es extraño- le reprocho Moony -¡¡¡¡¡¡ N O H A Y L O B O S E N E S T A Z O N A!!!!!!!- la voz de Moony realmente sonaba temerosa, abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

- Espera , si me dices que no hay lobos, entonces... entonces- Harry recién se había dado cuenta de algo- por dios , los Dursley - entro corriendo a la casa con la varita en alto, si no había lobos entonces era un mago ,un mago había entrado a la casa.

Un miedo recorrió su cuerpo, y unas dudas cruzaron su mente, realmente sentía miedo por los Dursley, después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir por culpa de ellos, una voz resonó en su cabeza "_al final son la única familia que te queda, el último enlace que tienes con tus padres, con TU madre_" era verdad no podía permitir que a ellos le pasara algo, después de todo era lo que alguna fue lo que podría haber llamado hogar. Cuando entro encontró a los Dursley sanos viendo televisión, muchas dudas se agolparon en su mente, dudas que fueron acalladas de forma inmediatas por su tío, que vio a Harry mientras apuntaba con su varita a la habitación, donde segundos antes había pensado lo peor.

- ¡Tú!- dijo Vernon , y su vista se desvió de inmediato a la varita que aun Harry tenia en alto, Dudley que estaba junto a su padre, al ver a Harry con su varita, titiritaba de gran manera haciendo que su contextura de un luchador de sumo, se moviera como gelatina, dando un gracioso espectáculo. Petunia miraba a Harry desde su asiento, curiosamente no mostraba ningún temor como había sucedida años anteriores, sus ojos estaban muy abierto , observando la escena con gran detenimiento.

- ¿están bien? - atino a decir Harry.

- ¡ Que estamos bien! ¡que estamos bien!... - susurro peligrosamente, mientras Vernon Dursley cada vez se ponía y más rojo, hasta que su piel se volvió color vino, Harry sabia lo que venia, pero no tenia manera de escapar.

-¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA HACER EXCIBICIONES DE TU ANORMALIDAD!!!!!, VIENES CON ESA MALDITA COSA A ASUSTAR A **MI** FAMILIA ...

-Tú no entiendes, había alguien aquí, haces unos minutos- dijo Harry con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible, mientras observaba con gran atención palmo a palmo de la habitación.

- ¡TÚ Y TU ANORMALIDAD NOS TIENE EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE!...¡POR TU CULPA SIEMPRE ESTA LLENO DE GENTE RARA!, TODO POR TU CULPA CHICO IDIOTA, MÁS ENCIMA ALGÚN ENGENDRO DE TU MUNDO ENTRA A MI CASA...¡NO SE POR QUE NO TE LARGAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritaba Vernon de tal forma que parecía que sus pulmones se desgarraría.

-¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES!- Harry también gritaba -HABÍA ALGUIEN AQUÍ! – grito Harry fuera de sí. Estaba aburrido que todo lo que pasara siempre el debía ser el culpable, que nunca lo hayan comprendido , que siempre lo menospreciaran, toda esa rabia, empezó a aflorar sin control. Las cosas de la habitación empezaron a vibra cada vez más fuerte, las televisión se prendía y se apagaba, del techo se desprendía polvo, mientras Harry intentaba por todos sus medio no perder el control, cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños , mientras las uñas se enterraban en sus palmas y le hacian daño. Lupin miraba desde la entrada lo que sucedía, pero por una extraña razón no podía moverse sentía como un peso lo aprisionada más y más sacándolo del lugar.

-¡¡¡¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CHIQUILLO ESTÚPIDO!!!! – grito Vernon, mientras miraba con miedo el lugar, Dudley se trataba de esconder debajo de la mesa, pero solo había podido esconder la cabeza, Petunia se había levantado y su vista estaba fija en Harry.

-Ustedes no entienden , nunca han entendido – susurro peligrosamente Harry , su corazón latía con extraordinaria fuerza, de sus palmas ya hacia hilos de sangre, levanto la vista y miro directamente a Vernon Dursley, y grito de forma casi desesperada - ¡POR QUE , POR QUE FUISTEIS ASI CONMIGO... PORQUE!- callo Harry de rodillas , y toda la habitación empezó a tembla, Moony fue lanzado con violencia lejos de la casa, mientras las puertas y las ventanas de esta se cerraban de golpe.

Ante esta situación, Moony se sentía desesperado , no podía entrar de nuevo a la casa, no sabia que estaba pasando y tenia un miedo enorme, nunca había visto a Harry tan fuera de sí, no sabia que tanto poder podía llegar a tener el chico, y por momento sitio un gran orgullo por el hijo de sus amigos. Adentro la situación era cada vez peor la cosa había comenzado a levitar y estallar sin motivo, Harry aun hacia en el suelo los Dursley, padre e hijo, trataban de esconderse, mientras Petunia parecía tomar una decisión muy difícil mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba Harry.

Vernon estaba muerto de miedo , pero eso no le quito que siguiera gritando e insultado a Harry, - ERES IDIOTA... PARA **AHORA** CON ESTE JUEGO, DETENTE PARA PODER ROMPERTE TODOS LOS HUESOS, ERES UN MALDITO ANORMAL... CON INGENDRO COMO TÚ NO ME PARECE RARO QUE TUS PADRES INÚTILES HUBIESEN MUERTO- Vernon no sabia que había ido demasiado lejos, Harry no iba a soportar que un muggle que se había encargado de hacer sus vida miserable, se metiera con sus padres ... no lo iba a permitir, Harry levanto su vista y miro directamente a Vernon, sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban una furia, en ese instante Vernon se empezó a quedar sin aire, ahogarse.

-Tu no tienes ningún derecho de hablar así de mis padres- Harry susurro lleno de ira.

Petunia ya había llegado a donde estaba Harry. Lentamente y temblando se arrodillo junto a él, en un hilo de voz logro decirle.

-H-Harry, por favor, no sigas, detente- Harry volteo a verla , sus ojos mostraban todo el temor y miedo que sentía en ese momento , pero curiosamente no había enfado , incluso demostraban cierta dulzura. Harry no pudo evitar , sentir cierta cercanía con la mirada de Petunia, y sin intención dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Petunia veía a Harry recién como el hijo de su hermana, su propia sangre y sin mas lo abrazo. En ese momento todo se detuvo, hubo un gran estruendo cuando las cosas cayeron, y Petunia, se separo de Harry, algo había despertado en ella, algo que ya era tarde para demostrarlo. Ayudo a levantar a Harry, miro a su alrededor, todo era un desastre, su inmaculado orden, ya no existía, miro a Harry que ahora se encontraba de cierta manera arrepentido ,por haber perdido el control de tal forma.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry con la mirada baja.

-Vete a tu habitación ,ya veré como soluciono esto- dijo Petunia de manera cortante sin mirarlo.

Harry comenzó a subir la escalera , cuando Vernon recupero su voz y su compostura, y se abalanzó sobre Harry , pero algo lo detuvo en plena carrera, Moony había vuelto a entra en la casa y tenia la varita levantada en dirección a Vernon.

-Dursley solucionare esto en un momento, Harry ¿estas bien?- pregunto Moony, pero en respuesta solo recibió un movimiento de la mano de Harry mientras este no dejaba de subir la escalera. Reamus suspiro, trataría de hablar con él , pero sabia que seria prácticamente imposible. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita todas las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, y la habitación quedo tal cual como había estado en un principio.

-listo Dursley, ya esta todo arreglado, el ministerio esta al tanto del acontecimiento, pero no va a tomar cargo contra Harry, pues fue una situación extraordinaria.- Moony hablaba de manera cansada, pues se encontraba próxima la luna llena- A propósito me presento soy Reamus Lupin, ex profesor de Harry y miembro de la orden – Lupin miraba como los Dursley lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, sabia que no había entendido casi nada.

Moony quito el encantamiento sobre Vernon y siguió conversando normalmente sin perder tiempo, ya Dumbledore le había advertido del carácter particular de la familia Dursley y el no quería ponerlo a prueba,

-bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión, debo informarles que Harry no puede irse de aquí hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad que será dentro de una semana, después de esa fecha nosotros vendremos a buscarlo, espero que no lo presionen hasta entonces,- lo dijo mirando directamente a los Dursley en especial a Vernon, mientras acariciaba una varita, en tanto Vernon hizo un sonido raro con su garganta, Moony prosiguió hablando

- tomare eso como en sí, vendré dentro de aproximadamente en dos días, para hablar con Harry, avísele por favor,- y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta de la entrada.

Ya fuera Moony sonríe, una simple varita de pega , podría ser muy útil antes unos muggle con una actitud tan medieval, miro al cielo y pensó: "amigos les prometo hacer lo mejor posible, cuidare de Él, lo mejor que pueda", y con un sonido de disparo desapareció.

No muy lejos de ahí , una persona salía de su escondite, tuvo la suerte de lograr ver lo ocurrido dentro y fuera de la casa, completo y de primera fila. Se había escondido al ser descubierto por Harry y Moony, y gracias que tuvo un poco de astucia pudo lograr ver absolutamente todo, en sus ojos había una expresión poco descriptible.

-veo que Albus tenia mucha razón contigo, eres un gran mago, tienes una gran fuerza y un gran poder, pero aun eres un cristal en bruto, aún falta mucho para que tenga el nivel para una verdadera batalla, pero yo me encargare de eso...ya me encargare...-,sin decir más , se fue del lugar.

Harry volvió a su habitación, y se lanzo sobre su cama, todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana , había sido tan raro, sintió ulular a Hedwig , y recordó que estaba a punto de ver los mensajes dejado por sus amigos, tomo el galeón que aun se podía leer fácilmente

" -Harry, hay nuevas noticias, no puedo decirte ahora pero manda a Hedwig cuando puedas

_-Herms, eso es muy peligro..." _

Harry sacudió la moneda un pudo continuar leyendo

"_-...te has juntado mucho con nosotros_

_-cállate, es importante, nos vemos pronto" – _

Harry volvió a sacudir la moneda, y solo un mensaje mas apareció

"_- mejor hazle caso compañero, tu sabes como se pone"_

Harry sacudió la cabeza, esos dos eran capaz de sacarlos de quicio, por eso eran sus amigos.

Harry fue hasta donde ,estaba Hedwig y le susurro,- ve donde Hermione y Ron , ve lo que necesitan – y la saco de su jaula. La lechuza en vez de salir volando, bajo al piso y de abajo le ululaba a Harry, este simplemente le dijo:

-no te pongas pesada , si no cuando regreses solo te daré verduras, -y sin hacer caso a la lechuza, se tendió sobre su cama, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo furiosa, por que paso hacerle un leve rasguño a Harry, antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Harry no le importo mucho todavía le daba vuelta en la cabeza todo lo sucedido, en especial la conversación con Moony, este le había dicho que la varita de Sirius, había sido escupida de alguna forma por el velo, esto no seria nada , al ser la varita una cosa sin vida en teoría, pero ocurría que el velo no solía funcionar así , ya que todo lo que entraba en el, no volvía a salir fuere lo que fuere, entonces ¿por qué, además estaba lo de su tía Petunia, el porqué de pronto era como si fuera otra persona, y ese Lobo, la aparición de ese animal lo había trastornado por completo, ¿quién era, ¿por qué Moony se había asustado?. Sí era un mago , pero ¿por qué es tanto miedo en sus ojos al saber que era un lobo?, ¿trabajaría para Voldemort? O sería quilas aliado. Y con este pensamiento en su mente fue vencido por el sueño.

Los días pasaron con total normalidad, si se llama normalidad estar encerrado casi absolutamente en su pieza. Petunia le dejaban comida tres veces al día, y cuando no estaba ni Tío Vernon, ni Dudley , entraba en su habitación y le curaba las heridas de sus manos, sin hablar mayormente, siempre esquivaba las preguntas y nunca lo miraba a los ojos. A los 2 días exactos , Moony vino a verlo, quería saber como estaba, pero Harry logro esquivarlo de manera olímpica dándoles respuestas a Moony, pero sin dar gran información, al parecer esto basto pues Moony dejo de insistir, y le contesto las preguntas a Harry sobre el Lobo.

-Harry me temo que es algo , que no te puedo explicar ,por que ni yo mismo tengo un conocimiento total ,y eso que he estado investigando...- explicaba Moony, pero Harry lo corto.

-Quieres dejar de dar vueltas dime de una vez ¿qué es lo tan grave, que un mago se trasforme en lobo?

Reamus Suspiro, - lo que pasa Harry es que ningún mago se debiera transformar de forma voluntaria en lobo.

-Ya vimos no es tan así,- dijo Harry hastiado, no entendía por que siempre daban tantas vueltas para explicarle algo, es que acaso después de todo lo que él había hecho, lo seguía tratando como un niño pequeño ... – Me puedes decir entonces , ¿por que no debería?-lo último lo dijo cargado de ironía. Moony frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que el chico lo tratara así, pero lo entendía, volvió a suspirar.

- en pocas palabras, un lobo, es un animal rodeado por un misticismo, además de tener muchas cualidades , que difícil un ser humano quizás nunca pueda llegar.

-A que te refieres con eso...- Harry ahora empezaba a comprender, a grandes rasgos la expresión de miedo que vio en Moony la otra vez.

-dicen que para transformarse en lobo, una tiene que tener un equilibrio tanto espiritual como físico, se que te puede sonar hasta cursi, pero se dice que el humano que intente ser un lobo debe ser prácticamente uno con el mundo, deba tener la fiereza de lo irracional, y la meditación de lo humano en un mismo momento, ser capaz de desprenderse de sus sentimientos, y a la vez tenerlos presente.-Reamus se miro al suelo. Harry no se percato, estaba sumido en su pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede entonces con los licántropos?- Harry miro justo cuando Moony levantaba su miraba, se encontraron, los ojos miel cansados con unos esmeraldas ansioso de respuestas.

-simplemente se pierde el control, el lobo es casi un animal místico, como lo son los hipogrifos, las quimeras, los unicornios, e incluso me atrevería a decir como un fénix.

-Entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué están tan cercas de nosotros, tan cerca de los muggles? – Harry recordaba cuando iba a la escuela muggle, siempre hacía exposiciones diferentes temas, entre ellos los animales. Recordó que uno de sus compañeros decía que los granjeros de las zonas con lobos tenia muchos problemas pues cazaban el ganado, entonces los granjeros los mataban.

-No lo sé... es la verdad – reitero Moony , al ver la mirada suspicaz de Harry - Los lobos pertenecen a la protección de la luna, en el caso de los licántropos a la maldición de ésta, pero al igual que ningún humano, supuestamente, a logrado trasformarse en lobo voluntariamente, estos nunca han demostrado habilidad o propiedades mágicas, quedando como animales comunes cubiertos por el mito- Lupin miro al cielo- es todo lo que sé.

-Es extraño-dijo Harry, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, tenía la impresión que Reamus había omitido algo, pero no tenía pruebas que fuera así, ambos se había sumido en profundo silencio... de pronto Reamus recordó algo pendiente de la conversación anterior, cuando Harry perdió el control.

Harry has recibido noticias del mundo mágico además de mis visitas- hablo de pronto Moony

-Noo...

-¿ni siquiera del profeta?

-No lo he recibido... ¿Por qué? ¿Ha habido noticias de movimientos de Voldemort? –pregunto al instante Harry.

- No propiamente tal , pero con Voldemort, se puede esperar cualquier cosa, ¿ te has comunicado con Ron o Hermione?

-La verdad es que si, me quedaron de decir algo importante, pero no he tenido noticias- hablo rápidamente Harry , mirando firmemente a Moony. Cualquier hecho por insignificante que pudiera ser, podría estar Voldemort detrás, y no quería que él se le adelantara.

-la verdad es que fue un hecho importante, pero el ministerio le quito perfil, no quieren desatar la histeria antes de tiempo- Harry resoplo de nuevo el ministerio estaba no actuaba como debía, pero al menos ha él lo había dejado tranquilo, ya que el día anterior le notificaron por medio de una lechuza que le había quitado la vigilancia pues el trato con su ex-director caduco, dándole un alivio. – Así que al menos en las noticias muggles no salió nada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Hubo unos asesinatos en el valle de Godric –Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-

un matrimonio muggle y dos magos que habitaban en la misma casa,- Reamus continuo diciendo - se cree que los muggles seria unas especie de empleados, pero no hay seguridad de eso, y aunque no hay testigos se averiguó es que habitaba otra persona en la casa, pero que no se sabe si era mago o no, aunque la están buscando pues se le cree la causante de las muertes.

-Hay alguna conexión con algo ,por ultimo magia negra – Harry buscaba alguna conexión con Voldemort, alguna pista

-Me temo que no, en la practica era casi una casa muggle, había algunas cosas mágicas resguardas por hechizos simples como pociones para sanar, recuperarse, algunos antídotos, pero nada que no hubiera en una casa de magos normal.

-¿quiénes eran los magos?

-Richard Harrison, Joseph Dronque, magos ancianos que hacia mucho tiempo se encontraban en retiro del mundo mágico, y no se había sabido de ellos hasta ahora. El matrimonio se llamaba Marie y Drake Jonns y era conocidos por los muggles de la zona, pero no eran muy comunicativos, según se dijo. Los muggles del sector pensaban que vivían solos, a los magos jamás lo había visto.

-Es extraño...- pensó en voz alta Harry , y alzando la vista dijo- ¿tú cree que hayan estado buscando información ,traicionado por uno de ellos?

-La verdad no lo sé Harry, no hay signos de tortura aparente, tres de las cuatro personas fallecieron por una mala caída, y la otra murió por asfixia lo que deja las cosas en el mismo comienzo.

-Podrían haber muerto luchando- intervino Harry.

-todo podría ser, todo, pero ya te dije que el ministerio le bajo el perfil y hasta que no encuentren al o las personas responsables, creo que el caso va quedar como un robo muggle.

-Siempre esa gente subestimando , cuando aprenderán de sus errores- susurro Harry, Moony simplemente lo miro, pero no dijo nada. De nuevo el silencio reino en el lugar, en ese momento Hedwing traía la misma información dicha por Reamus le había dicho a Harry, lo único que era de nuevo era que sus amigos estaban juntos en la madriguera y que esperaban con ansia verlos, ya que la señora Molly no los dejaba salir para poder ir a verlo.

Moony se levanto , la dijo a Harry que tenia que irse pues tenia asuntos importantes que atender y que lo vería cuando lo vinieran a recoger. El resto de los días todo trascurrió con total normalidad,: tío Vernon lo sulfuraba con la mirada cada vez que estaba cerca, tía Petunia lo atendía , pero no le dirigía la palabra y su primo Dudley trataba de esconderse cada vez que veía. A medida que se acercaba su cumpleaños, Harry más tenso se ponía. Era como si esperara la hora de su ejecución , varias veces pensó en irse, pero había dado su palabra a Dumbledore. Decidió ver que iba a pasar... el sello de sangre debía romperse al momento que el cumpliera 17 años, aunque solo era una suposición suya pues Dumbledore nunca había sido claro. Después quedaba el tema donde se iría al cumplir la mayoría de edad, no tenía un lugar seguro, ni tampoco quería exponer a peligro a quienes le importaba, pero aún tenía tiempo para pensar ya que había comprometido a ir a la boda de Bill. Esto le daba aun tiempo para pensar, al fin al cabo siempre quedaba Grimmauld Place, aunque eso significara revivir a diario aquello que anhelaba enterrar.

Sus cavilaciones continuaron hasta así el resto de los días. Se entretenía leyendo las peleas entre sus amigos y paseando por vez en cuando en habitación aunque siempre tenia la fuerte sensación que lo vigilaban de cerca . Se cuestionaba una y otra vez aquel mago que podía transformarse en lobo, si seria él quien lo vigilaba por que, quien fuera, parecía conocer muy bien los movimientos de la orden ó pertenecer a ella , sentía que estaba muy cerca por que por alguna extraña razón, él era muy conciente de su presencia y esto lo inquietaba.

También estaba su tía Petunia y su actitud para con él, desde que había vuelto , ella era diferente incluso hasta lo defendía de su marido, lo cuidaba como quizás nunca lo había hecho. Le había intentado preguntar varias veces ,pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba, lo cuidaba y no le hablaba, él incluso le había gritado pero ella era inflexible, siempre en silencio.

El despertar del día 31 de julio, se llevo una gran sorpresa, un sonido de disparo y un golpe de peso sobre su estomago lo hicieron despertad. Unos ojos grandes y cristalinos lo enfocaba casi sin pestañear, tan cerca que podía oír su respiración; reaccionó por instinto, giro rápidamente desasiéndose del bulto que tenia sobre su cuerpo, rodó callendo a un costado de la cama, se arrastro por debajo de esta, con gran rapidez , a pesar de ver borroso a falta de sus lentes, por tanteo tomo su varita, y apunto hacia el bulto, se fue levantándose sin perder la ubicación del extraño, tomo sus gafas y se las coloco, ahora veía con claridad, sin embargo no bajo la varita



hasta aquí, espero que les guste... soy una escritora solitaria, cualquier opinión es bien recibida

jajajaja

hasta la próxima, que dudo que sea pronto , pero se intentará. :p


	3. La hora de partir

Bueno la mayoria de personajes no son mios pertenencen a quien se los copie y bla bla bla por eso de los derechos.

**Nymphy : **volvera no te preocupes...pero ... quizas con que sorpresas se pueda encontrar,... Lindo lobito...es muy tierno dejando la duda..jajaja Pero no te preocupes ire dejando pistas por hay... espero que no te molestes después el desenlace :P...

**Feliasfenix : **ya te deje las opiniones al respecto... yo creo que nuestro fic van a ser mas que diferentes asi que no te preocupes...aunque es chistoso haber tenido tanteas coincidencias al principio

**La hora de partir**

-¡¡¡Pero qué demonios!!! – Harry tenía le respiración acelerada, mientras bajaba la varita pensaba que de seguir moriría de un infarto antes de pelear con Voldemort.

-¡Señor Harry Potter! ¡ Es su amigo Dobby, señor! ... Dobby no tuvo la intención de asustar al señor... Dobby solo quería saludarlo. ¡ Por favor, el señor no mate al viejo Dobby!-el elfo domestico, se movía convulsivamente, en sus grandes ojos se leía aprensión y miedo.

- ¡Dobby!, ¿ Qué haces heces aquí?, me pegaste un susto de muerte, acaso no tienes una manera menos sorpresiva de aparecer- mientras se apretaba el pecho Harry observaba al elfo con media sonrisa en los labios, se percato también que en su cama había varios regalos, más regalos de los que nunca hubiera tenido, comprendió cuando Ron les había dicho que desearía cumplir la mayoría de edad todos los años, era genial, en eso momento olvido que era Harry Potter, que tenía que enfrentar a Voldemort, se extinguió de alguna forma el dolor por las pérdidas sufridas, en esos momentos solo era un chico que cumplía 17 años.

- Dobby, lamento haber sido así de agresivo, pero esa no es la mejor manera de despertad a una persona- Harry intentaba ponerse serio, - Pero de todas formas gracias por haber venido- la voz de Harry se enroquenció

Entonces el señor no se enfado con Dobby, señor – el elfo aun se movía nervioso

-No Dobby, estoy alegre que me hayas venido a ver... pero no me vuelvas a decir señor, ahí si me enojare recuerda que soy tu amigo – claro que Harry se arrepintió de esta última frase.. Dobby empezó a hacer tales gritos de alegría, que Harry tuvo que encerrarlo como lo había hecho en segundo año, - Te saco de ahí, pero quédate en silencio, - le dijo a través de la puerta del armario.

-como diga, Harry Potter – la voz del elfo se escuchaba ahogada, definitivamente no estaba cómodo

Como era muy temprano, Harry estuvo conversando con Dobby por largo rato mientras abría los regalos;

Hermione le había regalado una chaqueta estilo fútbol americano que regulaba la temperatura para que nunca se sintiera frío o calor. Ron le regalo unos guantes que eran iguales a los del buscador del equipo favorito de Quiddich de Ron, los Chursley Cannon. Moony y Tonks, le regalaron varios libros de defensa, que incluía uno de magia negra, Harry le pareció raro esto, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntar, mientras apartaba el libro por sí acaso. Hagrid, le mando unas tartas hechas por él, que Harry prefirió apartar por su propia salud, junto con un cinturón de cuero bordado con pelos de las colas de los unicornios. Los gemelos les mandaron un arsenal de artilugios Weasley. Ginny le mando un hermoso cuadro con la foto del ED, excluyendo a ciertas personas, cosa que le hizo gracias a Harry, El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley le mandaron un jersey y unas tartas de frutilla y chocolates tan grandes como el ruedo de un sombrero. Bill y Fleur le mandaron el castillo de Hogwarts en miniatura, que incluso tenia la imitación de los fantasmas, Charley le mando unas botellas de sangre de dragón, Luna unos frascos vacíos, con una nota que decía que eran Wrackspurt, una mariposas que traía la buenas ideas. Neville le mando unas grangreas y unas ranas de chocolates... Además recibió varias tarjetas mágicas de felicitaciones de sus diferentes compañeros, y para disgusto de Harry, de admiradores. Hubo también un regalo, el estilo era muggle, y de hecho solo era una tarjeta con una cinta de papel, que Harry solo miro de pasada, después tendría tiempo para leer.

Dobby se fue aproximadamente una hora después del susto que hizo pasar a Harry, no si antes contarle que en Hogwats seguía funcionando igual que siempre y que incluso los elfos creían que volvería a recibir alumnos.

-Si Hogwarts sigue abierto, entonces Dobby vera a Harry Potter más seguido, y eso dejara a Dobby muy feliz.

-Lo siento, pero aunque Hogwarts vuelva a abrir sus puertas a los alumnos, yo no volveré... - Harry volvió a sentir aquella peso de la profecía

-¿Dobby puede hacer que Harry Potter vuelva a Hogwarts? – la mirada de Dobby se había vuelto triste.

-Me temo que no... hay cosas que sólo yo debo hacer- dijo Harry mientras miraba por la ventana

La conversación se extendió algo más, pero siempre girando en ese punto... volver a Hogwarts. Dobby dijo que debía irse, había mucho trabajo y que él quería ayudar aunque fuera su día libre... en todo momento trato de convencer a Harry de volver, aunque la tarea resulto infructuosa.

Harry se tendió en su cama, pensando en Hogwarts, aquel lugar había sido su hogar,, allí había pasado los mejores años de su vida, pero no podía volver, sabia que ese lugar traería demasiados recuerdos mucho de ellos ahora dolorosos, pensaba si quizás todo hubiera sido distinto, quizás si el mundo en el que él nació hubiera sido de otra manera, quizás si él no fuera que es, solo... no valía la pena cuestionarse lo que no era, en estos momentos él tenía una misión que debía iniciar, debía partir en esos momentos, no podía exponer a nadie más de lo necesario, por que él sabía que por mucho que quisiese siempre había unos tercos que lo encontraría para ayudarlos, ellos morirían de igual manera si lo alejaba, por que morirían tratando de llegar hasta donde él para ayudarlo y no lo iba a permitir, Dumbledore una vez le dijo que confiara y eso es lo que él iba hacer.

Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, no sabía ni que día, ni en que momento vendrían por él, sin embargo quería estar listo. Mientras ordenaba sus ojos volvieron a caer en la nota muggle que había apartado, tenía curiosidad por saber de quién era, pues no tenia a nadie que le importara en el mundo muggle para recibir aquel detalle. Se sentó en un costado de la cama y leyó la tarjeta, nada lo habría preparado para esto.

" _Harry_

_Sé que hoy cumple 17 años, que significan tu mayoría de edad al menos en ese mundo mágico al cual tu siempre has pertenecido. Llevo varios días tratando de escribir esto, pero no he encontrado las palabras necesarias o adecuadas, por que quizás no existen._

_Durantes estos años yo no he sido prácticamente nada tuyo, más que el lazo de sangre que llevamos, y no hay excusas para eso, por que es más que simple ignorancia, es desprecio y desdicha por largos años. _

_Cuando iniciaste aquel camino que yo había tratado de olvidar, recordé demasiadas cosas. Estos últimos años han ido forjando lentamente un sentimiento que por derecho te pertenecía y que yo trate de olvidar._

_NO preguntes por qué de esta carta, sus razones o motivos, por qué no los tengo. No quiero pedirte una disculpa, tampoco excusarme, solo quiero contestarte a este impulso interno que forja por salir, y que por una extraña razón se había mantenido en secreto. Probablemente te vayas pronto y quizás ya nunca te vuelva a ver, y no quería que te fueras sin que supieras esto, por que soy demasiado cobarde para decírtelo a la cara._

_Nuestros universos siempre han sido diferentes, nunca caminaremos por el mismo camino, también sé que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero quiero que recuerdes que soy tu tía hasta que el destino diga lo contrario, y es por eso que te digo que no desfallezcas y cumple con tus objetivos... escribe tu propia historia y no pierdas conciencia de quien eres, y lo que quieres._

_Petunia Evans de Dursley"_

Realmente nada lo abría preparado para esto, absolutamente nada. Termino de recoger sus cosas rápidamente, sin prestar atención a nada. Tenia que hablar con ella, no podía dejarlo así, tenia que superar esa barrera. En parte esa carta tenia razón, él se iba y ya no volvería a ese lugar, se olvidaría que existían, se alejaría definitivamente.

Tomo sus cosas y fue vaciándolas en el baúl. Se metió debajo de la cama, levanto la tabla floja y saco todo lo que había allí lanzándolo también al baúl sin mucho cuidado ni atención, pero fue en ese momento que su compañera de habitación, hizo tal escándalo capaz de despertad a un oso invernando.

-¡HEDWIG! ¡Quieres tranquilízate! – Harry tuvo que gritar para poder hacerse oír sobre el barullo que había en esos momentos, él sabia que gracias a esto se aproximaban grandes problemas, y no necesariamente los que él esperaba.

-¡AHORA SÍ! ... ¡ESE MOCOSO SABRÁ QUIEN SOY! –rugía Vernon en algún lugar del número 4 - ¡CUANDO LO TENGA EN MIS MANOS LE ROMPERE TODOS LOS HUESOS... LO JURO!

-¡ VERNON! – Grito Ahora tía Petunia.

Ahora el número 4 Privet drive e había armado la tormenta, Vernon y Petunia gritaban a unísono, de tal forma que ni ellos mismo parecían entender lo que el otro estaba diciendo. Otra vez... otra discusión.. El culpable él. Resoplo indignado.

-Viste lo que conseguiste... te dejare encerrada hasta mañana ó hasta que me vaya de aquí... - Harry se extrañaba a sí mismo por regañar así a Hedwig. Era normal que ella se alterara estando encerrada, pero en esa ocasión por alguna extraña razón esa misma actitud lo irritaba, era como si la lechuza lo estuviera mandando. Un rugido estallo peligrosamente cerca de su puerta.

-¡ NO ME IMPORTA LO DIGAS... ESE MOCOSO TIENE QUE SABER QUIEN MANDA!

-¡Vernon, por favor no lo molestes, déjalo vivir tran... –

-CLARO ÉL VIVE TRANQUILO, MIENTRAS QUE A MI SE ME QUIEBRAN LOS NERVIOS- la voz de Vernon Dursley sonaba ahora justo afuera de la habitación de Harry.

-Vernon- gimió tía Petunia, pero su voz delataba que había perdido las esperanzas.

Harry por instinto tomo su varita, y susurro hacia la puerta, -_**Colloportus**_

Un golpe seco sonó del otro lado, - Petunia ¿Tú cerraste la puerta? – pregunto furioso Vernon

-N... Sí – dijo ella didudativa, pero continuo con más firmeza – Vamos déjalo, al final de cuentas igual tenías que despertarte, y a propósito se te esta haciendo tarde para la reunión que tenia hoy con los inversionistas.

-Es cierto, como se me pudo haber olvidado- y comenzó a bajar las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y yo misma te romperé los huesos – susurro peligrosamente Petunia desde el otro lado, pero su tono cambio drásticamente y le dijo amablemente – Debes bajar a desayunar, estará todo caliente.

Harry quitó el hechizo a la puerta y se tiro de espalda sobre la cama, recordando que ahora podía hacer magia, regañándose internamente por haberlo olvidado, así que con otros movimientos de su varita silencio a Hedwig y termino de guardas sus cosas. Pensaba en las ironías de la vida, usando su magia para defenderse del más grande muggle que había existido, y de dijo a sí mismo – este no era el gran comienzo que yo esperaba – con un tono algo nostálgico y algo aliviado.

Espero algún rato , agudizando su oído hasta sentir que Dudley y tío Vernon se fueran de la casa, bajo corriendo las escaleras, ese era el momento de hablar con su tía era ahora o nunca. Llego a la cocina y la encontró lavando los platos del desayuno, justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar muchos dispararos resonaron en toda la inmediación de la casa, Petunia boto lo que tenía en sus manos y vuelto a verlo, sus ojos se encontraron, pero había algo extrañó en aquella mirada, sus ojos se habían tornados esmeraldas, los mismo ojos que alguna vez vio a través de un espejo, pero antes que su mente pusiera en orden sus ideas, el timbre sonó de manera insistente y unas voces conocidas resonaron desde la entrada, de la casa.

- ¡ por favor abran, ¡HARRY! – La voz Hermione resonó en toda la casa

- ¡compañero abre! – la gruesa voz de Ron también resonó

Harry comprendió de inmediato que algo sucedía, algo que de cierta manera estaba esperando, saco su varita y con paso decidido llego hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió, tenia dudas si lo estaban utilizando, una poción multijugo era la perfecta trampa. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, tenía miedo un miedo que nunca creyó tener.

"_No temas, confía en tus instintos... ellos sabrán guiarte_"... de nuevo esa voz, esa voz que no era de él, y sin embargo aparecía cuando más la necesitaba. Abrió la puerta, hay estaban sus grandes amigos, Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Billius Weasley, la primera, una muchacha peculiar, su cuerpo bien formado sin proporciones exuberantes, convirtiéndola en toda una mujer, sus cabellos enmarañados le daban ese toque natural, y esos ojos miel, que daban tranquilidad, confianza y sabiduría, su postura era segura, decidida, y su vestir sencillo y cómodo. Ron en cambio era algo desgarbado producto de ser el más alto de los tres amigos, sus cabellos fuego había crecido lo suficiente para tenerlo como media coleta dándole la apariencia de hombre de mundo, su rostro decorado por las pecas, combinaban con su pelo, haciéndolo un chico atractivo a su modo, pero lo más impresionantes era sus ojos de color azul, unos ojos grandes que mostraban decisión y lealtad. Ambos estaban frente a su puerta, con su varita en la mano, con cara de preocupación, y angustia.

La primera en hablar fue Hermione;

-Harry debes irte de aquí ahora, - Hermione estaba nerviosa

-¿qué ocurre?- Harry estaba algo desorientado, no era normal que sus compañeros se comportaran así, sabia que era algo grave, pero no sabía que tan grave era

-"El que no debe ser nombrado" viene hacia acá, compañero – en los ojos de Ron se leía el miedo

-Sabíamos que vendría, estoy listo – Harry no veía donde había el problema. Era cierto que Voldemort vendría tras él, tarde o temprano sucedería, no podía huir estaba sus destinos ligados, y en parte se alegraba que sucediera antes, lo que no le gustaba es que estarían en riesgo muchos civiles. Intuitivamente espero ver a los del ministerio tratando de evacuar la zona, solo que no estaban los del ministerio, sino que poco a poco la orden se iba apostando en círculo, ya había llegado Dedalus Diggle, Bill, Ojoloco, Mundungus, Tonks, entre otros, nadie lo había ni siquiera saludado, era como si esperaran el gran enfrentamiento, la voz de Hermione, lo volvió a la realidad.

-No es tan sencillo Harry, están avanzando como tanque de Guerra- pero Hermione fue interrumpida por un extrañado Ron

-¿Tanques?, que yo sepa ellos vienen con la apariencia de seres humanos

-¡Si no vas a decir nada inteligente mejor te callas!,- grito Hermione,

- este ...yo... hem ...lo siento – Ron estaba colorado, Hermione continuo hablando

-Harry los mortífagos, han avanzado por 6 kilómetros en una marcha cerrada, han destruido todo a su paso, varios aurores han muertos, y tenemos muchos heridos muggle, desde muerte hasta niños atacados por hombres lobo. Hace poco los aurores estuvieron a punto de reducirlos, pero entonces Voldemort – Hermione cerro un momento los ojos, aun le costaba decir ese nombre – ahora la marcha es mas rápida están como a dos kilómetros de aquí – Grito que quería demostrar que tú no eras más que el niño mimado de Dumbledore, y que este mismo día acabaría contigo.

-Pues entonces que así sea – Harry no estaba dispuesto a huir, le demostraría a todos deque madera estaba hecho

-No sea insensato, sabes que no puedes morir, todo te necesitamos, por favor no empieces con tus juegos de héroe, todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz de hacer, no tienes que demostrar nada... sabes que esta batalla es inútil en estos momentos – Hermione sostenía a Harry de los Hombros, y lo miraba directamente mientras que Harry le rehuía.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que ese maldito siga acabando con vidas inocentes... NO PUEDO - Harry también la miro directamente a los ojos,ella lentamente lo soltó, podía sentir como la fuerza fluía por cada poro de su amigo. Ron que estaba a su lado, tomo el brazo de ella, y obligo a su amigo que se centrara en esos ojos azules.

-Compañero, nosotros tampoco queremos eso tanto o más que tú, que además de luchar con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, también tenemos que luchar contigo que trataras de dejarnos atrás – Ron estaba irreconocible, sus ojos no engañaban a nadie, tenia miedo, pero ese miedo tan profundo que una olvida que lo tiene, pero también había una lealtad y una seguridad en su mirar que Harry recordaría en la posterioridad,

-Sabes, aunque no nos agrade, eres nuestra última oportunidad, hermano. Ese maldito quiere deleitarse con el dolor y la muerte, quiere destruirte, y lo hará por lo más bajo. Sabes que llegara a destruir todo ,con tal de verte destruido a ti – Ron hizo un último esfuerzo ,sabia que lo que diría le dolería a su amigo, pero a su vez tenía que sacarse ese veneno, no era de las personas que aceptaba todo con serenidad, y podía reventar en el momento menos preciso, no quería arrepentimientos:

– Sabes que si llegas a fracasar, ya nada quedara, él nos encontrara y quien va a saber que puede hacer... todos los que hemos estado contigo, quedamos también marcados. El mal nacido te preparo un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños... el terror en toda su plenitud. Todos y cada uno que luchara en este momento en tu nombre por que te tienen plena confianza, a lo mejor no tanto como nosotros. Lo que quiero decir, que ellos lucharan porque sus esperanzas están puestas en ti, y es por eso que debemos irnos de aquí cuando antes. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, es como dijiste que era no desperdiciara su tiempo en simple tonterías, y se ira tras nosotros, así todo quedaran más a mano.

Harry bajo su mirada, la palabras de Ron había sido rudas, pero era reales, cualquier cosa que hiciera los metería en peligro, no podía hacer nada, pero sin embargo no odia escapar de ahí como una rata

-yo..- intentaba hablar Harry, pero Hermione que había entendido a Ron desde lo profundo de su corazón, y hablo antes que Harry continuara

-No te pedimos que dimitas y huyas escondiéndote, lo único que te pedimos es que no actúes con imprudencia y recuerda a todos los que te queremos, Harry. Recuerda a tu familia, Hermano.

Harry alzo su vista, Hemione también lo consideraba como un hermano. Miro a cielo cubierto de nubes. Ellos eran la familia que nunca había podido tener. No se necesitan artes mágicas para saber, que aquel trío guardaba una de la más grandes alianza, esa alianza que ni siquiera la muerte podría llegar a vencer.

De pronto una bengala roja cruzo el cielo, un nuevo temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. La marca tenebrosa a través el cielo , antes que la bengala se terminara de apagar por completo, miraron a su alrededor, muchos de los magos de la orden que en quinto habían ido a buscarlo se mostraba inquieto, nadie parecía percatase que ellos estaban todavía ahí, al observan un poco mas pudo reconocer algunos funcionarios del ministerio Harry no sabía por que ellos estaban ahí, aunque estos últimos se veían muy asustados. El silencio era sepulcral, a lo lejos se sentían los cánticos terroríficos de los mortífagos.

Harry empuño su varita, miro a sus amigos que asistieron lentamente, ya avanzaron por la calle. Una figura llegaba corriendo de forma desesperada, podía sentirse un cambio en el ambiente, que si era posible se había vuelto aun más tenso.

Reamus Lupin, estuvo a punto de caer desfallecido , si no hubiera sido por Harry que lo sostuvo. Las ropas de Moony estaban desgarradas, tenia grandes corte por todo el cuerpo, su respiración era irregular, y le costaba tomar el aliento, sus ojos, se movían frenéticamente, como si las imágenes se desenfocaran. En un susurro suave y costoso le dijo a Harry

- lo..o... la ... mento...Harry... me embos...carón, no...pude...avi...sarte...del ataque. – los ojos de Moony se cerraban a momentos

-Reamus ...¿que ocurrió?,- no podía ser que el amigo de sus padres estuviera tan mal herido. Tonks que no se encontraba lejos de ellos, corrió tratando de llegar hasta donde ellos estaban

-Cam...po...anti…desa...pari..cion- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir , antes que su cabeza perdiera fuerza, y quedara poyada en el cuerpo de Harry. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, esos malditos lo pagarían.

Tonks miro unos segundos a Harry sin hablar y después se quedo junto a Moony, mientras Ojoloco también se acercaba a ellos. Su ojo normal estaba casi tan descontrolado como el ojo giratorio, se podía leer la tensión en cada una de sus cicatrices y arrugas, volteo a Harry para que éste lo mirara directamente.

-Dumbledore nos advirtió de tu carácter muchacho, pero ahora estas obligado a obedecerme, - todo esto lo decía mientras zamarreaba al muchacho fuertemente, - Intentaremos abrirte una posibilidad para que puedas huir, apenas lo logremos tú te vas, - le entrego una hoja ,donde había una dirección escrita – Deben llegar ahí, nosotros te iremos a buscarlos después.-dirigiéndose también a Ron y Hermione.

-NO,- retumbo la voz de Harry ,- eso malditos tiene que pagar por lo hicieron .

Pero Ojoloco , no es de lo que tiene paciencia. Con rápido movimiento colocó la varita directamente en el cuello de Harry ,- Lo harás ,o si no, ahora mismo te quiebro las piernas y saldrás igual ,pero en calidad de bulto. Tú decides muchacho.

Los ojos verdes esmeraldas tenia una rabia , que cualquiera que los haya visto habría huido en dirección contraria, pero aun así Ojoloco se mantenía pasivo, mientras su ojo mágico no paraba de girar.

-_**Quebran**_...- Ojoloco empezó a susurrar.

-OK...está bien- bufo Harry, no quería causar más problemas, además sano podría luchar mejor.

-Así me gusta , obediente de los superiores- fue entonces que la visión de los mortífagos se hizo presente, todos los que allí estaban avanzaron con decisión a su encuentro, pero sin atacar, no podía poner en riesgo a nadie más de lo necesario. Era una enorme masa de magos con capas negras y criaturas tenebrosas .Sus cánticos era aun más terroríficos de lo que se podía creer. Todo a su alrededor era reducidos as llamas, se oían gritos de angustia de partes de muggles que huía sin saber hacia donde.

Tonks dejo con delicadeza a Moony y avanzó a la batalla, de pronto todos los mortífagos se quedaron en silencio, y abrieron pasos a Voldemort que esperaba en medio de ellos, Su voz fue lo único que se escuchaba

-Felicidades mi querido Harry, he venido para darte una sorpresa - Su voz dejaba como si un hielo recorriera la espalda. – y a darte una despedida de este mundo - con su risa que hizo que todos se estremecieran.

Harry se adelanto, hasta que sus ojos podía ver a la perfección aquel rostro deforme, y esos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Maldito, mira lo que has hecho- escupió Harry, su cuerpo tiritaba de ira, pero no iba a reventar la tensión que había , todos tenia sus varitas alzadas, nadie movía un músculo , excepto Harry y Voldemort , que solo estaban hablando.

-Vamos mi querido Harry donde tienes los modales,- mirándolo directamente a los ojos- yo solo quiero matarte, yo te mato y todos viven felices bajo mi dominio- una risa escalofriante sonó, mientras el imitaba a la voz de un bebe- para que seguir sacrificando vidas inocentes, - Voldemort tenia una sonrisa Maniática en el rostro, mientras jugaba con la varita en sus manos.

Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry, y Ron se coloco unos paso delante de él, desde la derecha de Voldemort, la voz de una Mujer, resonó en los oídos de Harry, haciendo que aumentara su odio si se podía aun más.

-Miren Al dúo de ineptos tratando de proteger al bebe Potter, ¡que patético! – una carcajada resonó de entre los mortífagos.

-Bella no sea grosera, deja que nuestro joven amigo tome una decisión que deberá ser del bien del todo, como fueron las enseñanza de aquel viejo loco amigo de muggle. –

Voldemort se veía relajado, como si no pudiera disfrutar más aquel momento, todo y cada uno de los presente, estaba atentos a la conversación, que no se fijaron que alguien Había logrado penetrar el campo anti-desaparición y estaba sentado en el techo del número 4 de Privet Drive, observándolo todo con serenidad desde el comienzo, en especial a Harry.

Tenia su varita en la mano y al igual que Voldemort jugaba con ella, posiblemente tendría que aparecer antes de los esperado, sus ojos azules no se despegaba ningún momento de las acciones de Harry. Aquella situación era la prueba que su maestro había abandonado este mundo por completo, pero aun así no lo quería creer. La tristeza en el aquel corazón vigilante se hacía presente, pero en esos momentos era más importante vigilar la batalla pronta iniciar.

-¿Por qué esa gente inocente?, ¿cuál era la necesidad? – la voz dee Harry tiritaba por la rabia contenida

-A que te refieres , ¿a ellos?- lo dijo apuntando a un montón de cuerpos inertes detrás de ellos - Sólo era basura, créeme que el mundo esta mejor sin ellos

El brazo de Harry era adormecido por la presión de Hermione, cada palabra de aquellos que una profecía marco era una daga para los expectantes luchadores, cada minutos parecían que sus nervios estallaba. Desde lo alto alguien observo a tres personas que salía de aquella escena , dos de ellas no debía estar ahí una no quería estar ahí, aquel sujeto lo podía saber tan solo mirar su actitud_."Solo en las situaciones que nuestros pensamientos ya nos son validos, nuestros corazones muestran quienes somos_", fue un dicho que escucho de los muggle que le cuidaron.

-Si es por eso, tendría que tu mismo suicidarte Voldemort, a debo decir Tom... Tom Riddle – La voz de Harry sonó casi más fría que la de Voldemort, su vista estaba en alto, y sus mirada furiosa, pero controlada.

"_Por fin superaste una de tus debilidades, mi querido amigo, estas listo para el siguiente paso"_ , quien vigilaba se alzo un poco y tomó su varita, tenía que sacar a los que no debía estar ahí, pero su decisión fue tarde, algo extraño estaba pasando, sentía una fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo sin quemarla, toda la casa parecía arder en algo que era invisible al ojo humano, su cuerpo antes ágil ahora estaba apresado. No podía moverse, _" ¿qué demonios pasa?"_ pensó con desesperación, su vista recorrió el campo de batalla, pero nadie repara en su figura, _"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?"_

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla la tensión había reventado. Voldemort reacciono al último comentario de Harry, y lanzo una maldición hasta donde el trío dorado estaban, ellos lograron esquivarlo, pero los demás comenzaron a luchar y los hechizo volaban como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Elphias Doge y Ojoloco , sacaron a Harry de la mira de Voldemort.

El trío dorado luchaba cubriéndose las espaldas, Herms y Harry luchaban bastante bien, Ron tenía algunos tropiezos pero no desteñía en absolutos. La lucha se extendía más de lo que la orden podía mantener, el campo de anti- desaparición aun estaba presente y nadie podía salir de ahí aunque quisiera. De pronto una gran explosión se sintió a la izquierda de Harry, el cuerpo inerte de Elphias yacía cerca de los pies de Herms, quien no pudo evitar un grito de terror, en es mismo instante el cuerpo de Ojoloco cruzaba los aire, dando justo en el seto , Ron corrió a su auxilio

-¡Aun respira! grito fuertemente – _**PROTECTO**_-, volvió a gritar cuando un Mortífago decidió atacarlo. Harry intento ayudar a Ron, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizado, su cuerpo fue obligado a volverse, y mirar directamente a esos ojos rojos que tanto odiaba.

-este jueguito ya me aburrió, terminemos con esto de una vez- Voldemort apunto su varita al corazón de Harry.

-_**EXPELLIARMUS**_ – grito Herms , pero su hechizo fue repelido con tal sencillez como si se tratara de una mosca.

-Si es la Sangre sucia, la AMIGA de Potter, será un placer deleitarme contigo después que acabe con él, - y mirando a Harry volvió a decir – O quizás él también lo quiera disfrutar – soltando una risotada

-_**STUPEFY**_ –gritaron a unísono Hermione y Harry, Peor Voldemort convocó rápidamente un escudo sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, haciendo que ellos fueran heridos por sus propios hechizos, Harry fue lanzado algunos metros con apenas fuerzas para convocar un escudo el cual le permitió seguir conciente a duras penas, Hermione no corrió con tanta suerte, el hechizo le dio en pleno , he hizo que se estrellara contra un poste de luz quedando inconsciente.

Ron al ver Herms herida, solo atino a correr hasta donde había quedado Ella. Harry también trato de levantarse , pero al hacerlo un dolor intenso recorrió su cuerpo , el impacto le había quebrado una o varias costillas. Voldemort reía ante la impotente mirada de Harry, de pronto su atención llego hasta Ron, que nuevamente había repelido un ataque del mortífago con el que estaba peleando, Voldemort lo miro con una sonrisa macabra – Esto será entretenido, _**IMPERIUS**_ – apuntando a Ron, sus ojos quedaron inmediatamente sin expresión .

-Que tal si me enseñas tus habilidades de duelo , con tu amigo traidor de sangre – mientras decías esto Ron hacia una reverencia y apuntaba directamente al pecho de Harry.

- MALDITO , DÉJALO - Harry se había levantado y alzado su varita , no iba a permitir que su amigos fueran las marionetas de ese maldito, el le había prometido que haría lo posible para que no corrieran riesgo , y había hecho todo lo contrario.

-_**CRUCIO**_- salió de la boca de Ron, Harry recibió el impacto de lleno sobre su cuerpo, tenía nauseas ,sentía como miles de espadas atravesaban su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ya no se podía levantar.

-_**CRUCIO, CRUCIO , CRUCIO**_ – gritaba una y otra vez la voz de Ron , había dos personas que miraban con impotencia lo que ocurría sin poder hacer nada, Un mortífago que tiritara estático en su puesto y también una persona atrapada por algún extraño hechizo.

La risas de Voldermort resonaban sobre los hechizos, ninguno de la orden lograba acercarse para socorrerlos, cada vez que los intentaba era bloqueados por los mortífagos.

-¡RON! ¡HERMIONE!-un grito desgarrador de Harry que salía desde su alma . in mediatamente Ron recupero el dominio de su Cuerpo, y las manos de Voldemort empezó a arder y quemarse, eso ojos rojos antes seguro, mostraban sorpresa y desconcierto y dolor. Hermione, empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

Harry , apoyo sus manos en el suelo , intentando recuperar el aliento, Ron estaban desorientado , ayudo a Herms a levantarse y fueron donde estaba Harry , Voldermort se sujetaba las manos, sin poder creer lo que le sucedía estaba furioso. Herms , se estabilizo, entre ella y Ron ayudaron a Harry a ponerse de Pie.

-Ron, ¿eres tú?,- pregunto Harry ,entre pausas para tragar aire.

-compañero ¿Que ocurrió? – Ron estaba absolutamente desorientado. La pelea no disminuía ni un solo milímetro su agresividad. Harry empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, cosa que significaba que Voldemort empezaba a perder el control sobre si mismo. Con esfuerzo y ayuda de Ron se enfrentó nuevamente a él.

-¿Que sucede Tom?. Te cansaste de Luchar con unos niños de 17 años.- las imágenes se tornaban borrosas antes sus ojos, el dolor de la cicatriz lo estaba matando, solo quería gritar. No muy lejos de ahí una persona también intentaba reprimir un grito de dolor intentaba.

En ese momento las manos de Voldemort dejaron de arder y su piel quedo al rojo vivo, sus manos tiritaban y la sangre goteaba, empuño su varita con dificultad, esos ojos mostraban un odio intenso, escalofriante.

-MALDITO COMO HICISTE ESO... TE JURO QUE LO PAGARAS, - Alzo la varita hacia donde estaba Harry, Este que ya había recuperando algo de fuerza , también alzo la suya, y susurro suavemente para que solo sus amigos escucharan

-Ron , la señora Molly nos dará un banquete después de esto... Que por cierto no me pienso perder- tanto Herms como Ron se desconcertaron con este comentario, y aflojaron la fuerza con que sostenía a Harry, esto permitió que él se pudiera alejar de ellos.

-Ahora te iras a reunir con tu madre muggle, - Voldemort , susurro peligrosamente,

- Ya lo veremos – Harry que no tenia posibilidades de ganar, pero lucharía hasta el final

En ese instante alguien cruzo corriendo la batalla en dirección hacia Harry, iba ajena a todo hechizo lo único que le preocupaba era llegar a tiempo. Justo cuando Voldemort iba a pronunciar un hechizo, un grito se destacó por sobre el ruido de la batalla.

- ¡DETENTE! – grito como si se desgarrara por dentro, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_Hasta aquí les dejo el fic... espero que haya quedado tan malo..jajajaja_

_Ya ...hasta la próxima actualización_

_xau_


	4. sorpresas durante la batalla

_**Sorpresas durante la lucha.**_

Harry se quedo en blanco al ver lo que ocurría al igual que Ron y Herms. Lo que en ese instante sucedía nadie se lo habría esperado siquiera en sus sueños, ni Voldemort se lo esperaba, porque su actitud cambio de pronto, se calmó y volvía a dibujar esa sonrisa tétrica en ese rostro deformado, en su mente malvada sabia que aquella situación era mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora ya no tendría más inconvenientes.

-Pero que tierna reunión, Petunia -, mientras intentaba parar las sangre que aun salía de sus manos – Desde ¿qué momento te empezó a interesar la magia?, que yo recuerde TÚ odiabas a tu hermana, - Voldemort se acercó a ella y lentamente le susurro al oído, bastante claro para que Harry que estaba sólo a unas pasos paralizados de la emoción pudiera escuchar a la perfección

-Acaso no fuiste tú una de los que se alegraron con la muerte de los Potter, - Harry pudo observar que su tía, se empezaba a poner roja como si sintiera una gran rabia.

-Deja al muchacho, Voldemort – espetó Petunia sin pizca de miedo al pronunciar el nombre del mago más malvado de la historia.

Una risa capaz de levantar a los muerto de su tumba, solio de la boca sin labios de Voldemort -ESCUCHAD – grito. Y en ese mismo instante, todos los de la Orden que estaban presentes, se dieron cuenta de la situación y de lo tarde que estaban para remediarlas. Los mortífagos aprovecharon el instante de duda para volver lo más cerca de su señor.

Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio, si era por un hechizo o no, eso nunca se sabría, en aquel lugar incluso se era capaz de oír la respiración del enemigo.

-MIRAD – dijo mientras se alejaba y los señalaba con el brazo extendido- Qué escena tan conmovedora – Alzando su brazo al cielo. Los mortífagos pudieron observar que las manos de Voldemort ese encontraban ensangrentadas, pero no se atrevieron a insinuar nada, porque sabían que su amo no se manchaba las manos, y si estas lo estaban, significaba que alguien lo había herido, y dudaban que su amo se fuera a tomar muy a la ligera cualquier insinuación que podría señalar una posible debilidad de su parte.

Harry intento apartar a su tía de ese maniático. Ella era muggle y podía apostar que Voldemort no tendría piedad si la lograba capturar. Pero con una fuerza sacada de quizás donde Petunia no se movió ni un centímetro por más que la empujaba Harry.

-Todo va estar bien – susurro Petunia descolocado aún más al muchacho. La voz de ella sonó como si no tuviera miedo, como si hubiera esperado años para decirle aquella frase. Su voz tantas veces áspera y descariñada, ahora expresaba un amor que parecía haber sido sepultado y apresado a la fuerza por muchos años.

Todos miraban la escena; Petunia con sus brazos abiertos, intentando escudar a Harry mientras éste se encontraba a menos de un paso detrás de ella empujándola para que salieran de la mira de Voldemort. Herms y Ron con sus varitas en alto, algunos pasos más atrás y Voldemort de frente a ellos agitando sus manos mientras daba el discurso a sus mortífagos y miraba a Petunia de forma malévola. Parecía que todos se había quedado congelados.

-¡Voldemort! – la voz de Petunia se volvió fuerte y decidida – NO querrás cometer el mismo error de algunos años, verdad... Digamos que seria bastante desagradable para tu reputación.

-Muchos Mortífagos quisieron reaccionar antes tal osadía, pero Voldemort impidió que se movieran, ni la Orden, ni Harry podían creer lo que veía. Abrieron los ojos como platos en especial cuando Petunia decidió continuar.

-Primero un bebé de un año, y después una detestable, "mugle" creo que es como ustedes nos llaman.- Petunia Seguía delante de Harry, esté la había dejado de empujar, estaba demasiado impresionado.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort, se mostraron llenos de furia, pero cuando hablo su voz extraordinariamente calmada.

-Vaya la asquerosa muggle tienes agallas, al hablarle a Voldemort de esa manera aun cuando siquiera mis fieles mortífagos se refieren a mí con tanta osadía... Creo que mereces una felicitación.- Fingiendo un aplauso.

-Mi señor, lo traemos- preguntó Bellatrix con la varita alzada, pues acababa de deshacerse de un auror y llegaba junto a Voldemort, pero este sólo pronuncio – No te adelantes a los planes de tu amo, Bella - ésta se inclino y quedo en silencio, con sus ojos lleno de maldad fijos en Petunia.

-Petunia , Petunia – entonaba Voldemort con voz melosa – TÚ piensas que el gran Voldemort dejaría pasar algo por alto... Dejaría que una estúpida muggle se atreviera arruinarles sus planes. Pero yo admiro a los valientes aunque sea ratas, y seré bondadoso contigo incluso más que con muchos de mis propios mortífagos, Te daré a elegir y creo que tú decidirás lo mejor – termino haciendo gala de su sonrisa – MALFOY.

Harry se había logrado adelantar a su tía lentamente. Su cuerpo antes llenos de heridas le parecía sano con toda la rabia y la confusión que sentía. Eso sentimientos golpeándolo no lo dejaban sentir dolor, siquiera su cicatriz que parecía que iba a explotar aplacaba su fuerza.

Harry sentía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, sabía que su tía estaba en peligro y gracias a la conexión forjada entre él y Voldemort tenia una leve visión de o que el maniático pensaba hacer. También estaba Ron y Hermione, ellos era su familia era todo lo que tenia, y ahí estaban arriesgándose por él dejándolo todo por estar junto a él. No quería que ellos sufrieran por su culpa, no quería que le pasara nada. No podía entender porque tantas personas tenia que sufrir por una loco que tenia sed de poder.

Cuando Voldemort le grito a Malfoy, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco sin entender porque. Sintió una necesidad enorme de también sacar a ese odioso rubio de ahí , Necesitaba de alguna manera comunicarse con él , pero aún no tenia bien claro el porque. Draco por su parte, al oír la voz de Voldemort se estremeció, sabia que tenia que obedecer que era su única opción. Era tan conciente de ello como el recuerdo de la última conversación con el señor oscuro:

"la estancia solo se encontraba iluminada por dos fatigosas antorchas, sólo por su luz se podían distinguir sombras moviéndose en la oscuridad, si era juego de la luz o objetos reales solo el señor oscuro lo sabia. Mientras ser acercaba hasta donde debía estar su señor su pasos retumbaban en ese silencio sepulcral. Por alguna razón no podía mostrarse totalmente sumiso ante su señor.

_-me decepcionaste Draco, __**CRUCIO**__ – resonó la voz de Voldemort. Inmediatamente después un leve gemido proveniente de Malfoy le dio a entender que su hechizo tenia su efecto, pero no era el deseado. Por su parte, Draco tenía la sensación que su cuerpo estaba siendo cruzado como por mil espadas, sólo su orgullo no le permitía gritar, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido._

_-Veo que eres fuerte, orgulloso, ¿ Por qué entonces no eres tan leal con tu amo?, __**CRUCIO INCASDETEM**__ – _

_Esta vez fue más de lo que pudo soportar, su cuerpo antes flagelado por la ilusión de espadas cortándolo, ahora sentia que además se quemaba. Era un dolor inaguantable, algo que jamás creyó que podría sentir, aquel dolor era más de lo que podía aguantar._

_-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG – grito con todas sus fuerzas. La risa maquiavélica de Voldemort no tardo en hacerse sentir, _

_-Veo que esta dosis de dolor te ha hecho efecto – dijo Voldemort mientras mantenía la maldición_

_-p...e...r…d…ó…n – intentaba decir en medio de su agonía. Voldemort tardo un poco detener la maldición, pero lo hizo. _

_-No te voy a permitir otra flaqueza, Draco. Tu lealtad debe ser incondicional por que si nos es así, ya sabes quienes pagaran las consecuencias, mejor dicho quién, no tengo intención de deshacerme de un gran mago, habiendo otro reemplazable - los ojos de Voldemort buscaba esos ojos grises, que se mantenía fijos en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, pero en su mente solo quería sacar todo sentimiento , hacia la persona que tenia en frente._

_-Mírame – su rostro fue obligado a levantarse y encontrarse con eso ojos rojos, que lo tenia bajo su poder._

_-Te recuerdo que sólo porque finalmente se cumplió tu cometido y que aún eres útil, no te mato a ti o a tu madre, sólo por eso, sino te por seguro que ya no estaría aquí, no al menos tan tranquilo. –Cada palabra de Voldemort esta clavada su amenaza, su voz tan cortante que aunque hubiese querido no habría podido apartar su mirada – Más lealtad espero de ti en el futuro, sino cada castigo será peor que el anterior y yo me encargare que eso ocurra... ten presente que aun no has firmado tu vinculo conmigo, creí que lo haría con el viejo loco de Dumbledore, pero no lo hiciste. Ahora vete, tu presencia me molesta, lárgate._

_Tambaleante se retiro se ahí, al salir se encontró con su madre, que lo miraba decepcionada, no le hablo y continuo caminando, al llegar al calabozo y sentarse en su cama no pudo evitar sentirse más solo que nunca, sentía que ahora no pertenecía a ningún bando , que solo estaba allí para que a su familia no le pasara nada_

_- y yo que me burlaba del idiota de Potter, al menos el tiene a sus amigotes"_

Ahora el tenia una misión importante, pero no podía , Dumbledore tenía razón cuanto dijo que matar no era tan sencillo. Mientras participaba o fingía participar, Draco veía como la gente iba cayendo muerta o mutilada a su alrededor y no podía evitar que su corazón se encogiese, aunque fueran solo muggles desconocidos. Su misión tenia vital importancia para que Voldemort de deshicieran de San Potter, pero su pregunta era si él, Draco Malfoy podría hacerlo.

-¡Malfoy!-, volvió a gritar Voldemort girándose hacia el centro del grupo de mortífagos, tenia rabia que aquel chiquillo le volviera a desobedecer y en medio de batalla. Sino fuera que aún le servia para mantener a parte de sus mortífagos tranquilos lo habría matado, era tan inútil como una paja metido en un ojo.

Los mortífagos que estaba cerca Voldemort , abrieron paso para dejar ver a un Draco que alcanzo a disimular sus dudas ante Voldemort.

Draco alzo su varita y lanzo el cuerpo inconsciente de Dudley a los pies de Petunia. Voldemort pareció tranquilizarse ante tal acto y se giro hacia Petunia:

-Esta es mi propuesta; rechaza a Potter como hijo adoptivo y entonces a ti y tu hijo los dejare vivir.- Todos miraba incrédulos a Voldemort,- Solo tienes que decirlo, ni siquiera tienes que moverte – Era posible que Lord Voldemort estuviera haciendo tratos con una muggle, muchos allí presentes tenia esas dudas.

Quien observaba impotente sin poder hacer nada , entendió de inmediato lo que intentaba Voldemort. Si hacia que Petunia negara a Harry como hijo adoptivo, aunque ella terminara sacrificando su sangre el hechizo seria invalido, pues ella estaría desvincúlala por voluntad a Harry. Si ella moría ,no iba a ser por un acto de amor, sino por simple estupidez. Se revolvió, tenia que zafarse, le había prometido a Dumbledore, que no se derramaría sangre si podía evitarlo. Sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba desahogando, pero esta en vez de alegrarle le llenaba de impotencia.

Había logrado entender que la misma protección que habia para Harry , tambien le protegía. Ahora parecía disminuir, mientras la protección llegaba a su fin, rogaba interiormente que no significaba que Petunia tenia dudas , sus ojos azules se centraron en Voldemort, y la expresión de éste se helo la sangre pues confirmaba sus sospechas, mientras el maldito sonreía triunfal.

-Tal vez les guste pensar bajo presión, para eso di la orden a algunos amigos de unirse a la fiesta– Voldemort alzo ambos brazos, y al instante aparecieron no menos que cien dementores, entre risas de Voldemort.

De nuevo la batalla se volvió encarnizada, Harry ataco inmediato a Voldemort, para lograr distraerlo de su tía y de su primo. Ron y Herms hacia lo suyo, se protegía las espaldas mutualmente, e intentaban deshacerse de los mortífagos que los atacaban para poder llegar donde Harry que se alejaba junto a Voldermort.

-Crabbe, realmente no se como eres capaz de mantenerte en pie y lanzar hechizo al mismo tiempo- Ron se burlaba de su oponente a quien se le había caído la mascara, sabia que ni todo el entrenamiento que tuvieran dejarían de ser idiota, Herms dio un pequeño bufido de desaprobación

-Te crees muy importante traidor de sangre – dijo Crabbe tratando de desarmar a Ron y sin lograrlo

El frío de los dementores se hacia sentir, lo único que parecía detenerlo era la duda de no saber por donde empezar. Crabbe se distrajo, un segundo al ver a los dementores aparecer, lo que no desaprovecho Ron para aturdirlo, Hermione por su parte también lanzo lejos a su oponente y aprovecho el momento para hablar con Ron.

-Estamos en problemas- gimió herms.

-Ni que me lo digas, - Ron solo se fijaba en la masa negra que eran los dementores – Y Harry el muy estúpido luchando con Voldemort, sabiendo que ahora es inútil.

-Ron- recrimino herms con la varita alzada, por cualquier cosa – Tú hablando así , me extraña.

-Es que esto ya no me tiene ni nervios ni parte del cuerpo sana, no se como me sostengo en pie, ¿Herms como van tu heridas?

-Nada que no sea solucionable ,pero al menos que esto acabe luego no creo resistir mucho, pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a Harry , él no puede solo.

-No gaste el tiempo, yo ya intente acercarme ,pero nose Harry o El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado puso una barrera que no permite que nadie se acerque a su propia batalla.

-Te juro que voy a matar a idiota de Harry – dijo herms enfurecida

-Si salimos los tres vivos, yo te ayudo, por ahora tenemos que ayudar solamente.

Un hechizo que herms esquivo por poco los volvió a la batalla, mientras tanto Voldemort sido disparado por los aires, al menos eso dio una ventaja a Harry, pero éste estaba demasiado cansado, tanto que ya no en pie podía estar. Voldemort a pesar de ser lanzado por un hechizo de Harry, disfrutaba la escena, pues poco a poco los dementores cercaba a Harry.

Harry sentía como el frio lo iba envolviendo poco a poco y su mente se llenaba de voces, también podía escuchar gemir a su tía Petunia, sabia que ella no podía ver a los dementores ,pero si sentirlos. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaba y su corazón gritaba que alguien pudiera ayudarlos, que alguien estuviera con él.

Al igual que hace dos años, sintió una fuerza enorme en su ser, se sintió capaz de todo. Con algo de dificultad logro terminar de deshacerse del hechizo que le aprisionaba. Pero esa misma fuerza que en un instante le había ayudado a dehacerce del hechizo , sentía ahora como también flaqueaban a pesar de no haber luchado, pero a pesar de eso no dudo para empezar a luchar de una vez, pues ya había tardado demasiado.

-_**EXPECTUM PATRONUS **_– susurro, y es ese instante de su varita salieron dos figuras plateadas de proporciones naturales, extremadamente brillante. Un perro gigante y una pantera invistieron a los dementores cercanos a Harry y Petunia.

Poco a poco los dementores fueron obligados a alejarse del lugar, muchos desaparecieron, dejando el campo de batalla no en igualdad de condiciones ,pero si para continuar la batalla de manera más justa.

Aquel ser desconocido, observo su obra unos segundos mientras tenía la palma izquierda abierta, pero poco a poco la fue empuñando y los dos patronus que antes se había convocado, se fusionaron convirtiéndose en un enorme lobo, que se dirigió directo a Harry. Éste ya casi no tenía conciencia de lo que alrededor estaba ocurriendo, pero de pronto vio como una hermosa luz cálida lo envolvió dándole toda la energía que había creído perder. En tanto Voldemort, que había quedado impresionado por el daño que le había provocado Harry durante la batalla, abría sus con terror, he intentaban buscar frenéticamente al autor de tal hechizo, sin embargo el autor, se había dejado caer detrás de unos arbustos, producto del cansancio y para evitar ser visto.

" _Ha estado demasiado cerca, ese maniático aun no sabe lo que le espera_" pensaba mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero la mala caía por la fatiga del esfuerzo había hecho que se doblara una muñeca, y un dolor intenso en uno de sus costados hizo presuponer que una de sus costillas también estaba dañada."Todo por culpa de Potter no sé _porque, Potter tenia que ser tan poderoso y a la vez tonto, siempre tiene que complicar todo_" gemía mientras intentaba seguir fuera del campo de visión de quienes luchaban.

En estos momentos Harry se sentía con todo su poder, sentía como una gran fuerza lo envolvía y a la vez le era propia. En ese estado, volteo para ver si su tía había logrado salir del campo de batalla, pero sus temores se confirmaron; ella seguía junto a su hijo, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hermione y Ron luchaban conjuntamente, mientras intentaban avanzar hasta donde estaba él. Voldemort jadeaba y Harry no sentía dolor alguno, era como si él fuese el malo, el que hacia sufrir, aquel pensamiento estremeció su ser.

Era cierto Harry se encontraba ahí en medio de la batalla totalmente tranquilo, sin saber por qué se sentía demasiado seguro ajeno a todo. Aquellos sentimientos que lo embargaban no le gustaban, porque sentía que no pertenecían a él. De pronto recordó fugazmente después de qué, se había sentido así y al igual que Voldemort empezó a buscar al autor de aquel hechizo. No sabia por qué, pero sentía que era absolutamente necesario encontrarlo, porque quién fuera tenia las respuestas a muchas de sus dudas. En su búsqueda sus ojos esmeraldas se volvieron a encontrar con los de Voldemort que volvían a mostrar intenso odio. Harry empuño su varita y continuo la batalla.

Aquella persona que yacía herida detrás de unos arbusto, pudo observar con horror como la última barrera que mantenía a Harry y su sangre seguros se desvanecía por completo. Sus ojos acostumbrados por el arduo entrenamiento, venían como un fuego púrpura, que envolvía a todo los relacionado con los Dursley, se alejaba de las cosas materiales y volvían lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Petunia, si que nadie más lo lograra ver. " _Eso era lo que me retuvo, era aquel poder que no me dejo libre...pero ¿por que? ¿por qué protegerme a mi... si para ellos soy una persona total desconocida?... ¿cómo esa protección exclusiva de ellos, podía llegar a mi?, pero ¿ por que se estaba desvaneciendo?, ¿seria por el miedo de Petunia?_ " pensaba con desesperación, lo único que tenia claro que Petunia tenia dudas y que una solo palabra bastaría para que todo acabara en esos momento, que todo se perdiera ahí. Recordó a Dumbledore cuando decía que todas las cosas ocurren por algo, que era cosa de solo tener paciencia. No sabia de donde encontraría la paciencia, pero que las cosas ya estaban sucediendo y que lo que pasara no habría manera de evitarlo. Decidió tomar parte activa en el combate, pero no se dejaría ver. Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador, y con gran esfuerzo se incorporo para acercarse a la batalla.

Voldemort estaba desesperado, la batalla se estaba alargando más de lo que había previsto. Todos sus cálculos había sido erróneo, creyó que al emboscar y cerrar el lugar anti-desaparición, la batalla estaría más decidida a su favor, pero resulto que el aviso se alcanzo a dar, que esos chiquillos eran mejor que lo que creía, además el mocoso que tenia enfrente, estaba luchando como un igual y en su cuerpo se estaban dejándose sentir el peso del tiempo luchando. Además estaba esa presencia mágica que no debía estar ahí. El mismo se había encargado de desaparecer, no le cabía duda que la había matado, a esa maldita sangre sucia. De hecho la había matado lentamente, disfrutando cada uno de sus gritos, para que no hubiera duda alguna. Daeg estaba muerta, pero por qué entonces esa presencia mágica le recordaba tanto a ella.

Sus cavilaciones se volvieron tan profundas, que no se percato del hechizo de desarme que le mando Harry, que le dio en pleno haciéndolo chocar contra un poste de alumbrado público.

-Vaya Tom te haciendo viejo, para no poder ganarle a un niño de 17 años- escupió Harry, al ver que habia podido desarmar al fin a Voldemort

Voldemort se fijo en su enemigo que en ningún momento había permitido que él se acercara hasta donde los demás luchaban. Se dio un segundo para mirar el rumbo de la batalla y para su asombro estaba demasiado pareja, las bajar equitativas para ambos bando. En resumidas cuentas estaba saliendo todo al revés de lo que había planeado y eso lo enfurecía.

Fue entonces que vio, una extraña distorsión en la visión, alguien estaba ahí oculto, ese alguien que estaba colaborando para que sus planes se arruinara otra vez.

-Te crees muy fuerte, al sólo poder hacerle un leve daño al Señor tenebroso... aunque claro debo admitir que ha sido admirable.

-Por favor Tom- Harry rió cínicamente – Mírate , yo diría que es más que un leve daño.

Voldemort se había vuelto a incorporar, con solo abrir su mano su varita había regresado a él. Un solo pensamiento cruzo por su mente, tenia que acabar con todo ello de una vez y para eso tenia que distraer a ese mocoso y quitar del medio a todos los que estorbaban su camino.

La persona _desilusionada_, se había acercado al cuerpo, posiblemente muerto de Reamus. Voldemort aprovecharía esa situación a su favor, total todos los idiotas suelen comportarse de la misma manera y quizás matara más pájaros con un solo tiro.

Harry sólo logro ver como la sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Voldemort antes de gritar ...

-_** Sectusempra**_ – Harry solo atino a intentar esquivarla ,cuando una risotada de Voldemort ,lo hizo percatarse de lo peor

-NO te creía tan ególatra, ahora que va a pensar tu amigo licántropo-

Lo segundos pasaron lentamente, podía ver como el rayo se dirigía a Moony, Harry no reacciono a tiempo, se había quedado paralizado, no podía creer la crueldad que podía tener una persona al lanza semejante maldición hacia un persona indefensa. Sin embargo, la maldición lanzada por Voldemort no llego hacer impacto al cuerpo de Moony, Voldemort tenia una gran sonrisa que al correr de los segundos se borro. No era posible, aquella maldición contada por Snape, tenia que se capaz de sacar de combate a cualquiera. Sin embargo seguía sintiendo la presencia mágica, sin lograr verla.

Harry corrió hasta donde estaba Reamus, porque desde su posición ,no podía ver si realmente había sido alcanzado por aquella maldición, pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco, quedando a escasos centímetro de Petunia, Dudley y el mortífago que los estaba vigilando. Un grito de parte de Voldemort hizo que todo volviera a quedar estático.

-YA ME ABURRI; ESTO SE ACABA AHORA- y antes los ojos de todos, Voldemort se convirtió en una gran bola de humo, que se lanzo hacia el mortífago que vigilaba a Petunia. Fue la voz de Draco en un gran grito que quebró en silencio, cuando fue poseído por Voldemort.

El corazón de Harry se paralizo. Hermione y Ron había logrado llegar hasta donde Harry, pero eso de poco servia ahora ya que Voldemort volvía a tener control de la situación.

-DEJALOS – grito Harry fuera de si , pero cuando se movió para atacar, Voldemort en el cuerpo de Draco hablo;

-No querrás ser el culpable de sus muertes, verdad- dijo sin mirarlo.

Harry se quedo donde estaba, aunque estaba cerca de Petunia, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar a ayudarla.

-Petunia, Petunia, ya has visto lo que este chico te provoca, mira a tu alrededor es por culpa de él , él esta provocando que esto ocurra. – la voz de Draco era extraordinariamente fría y sus ojos era rojos.

No muy lejos de ahí, lejos de aquella tensión, la persona que se ocultaba vivía su propia batalla, al trata de proteger a Reamus, la maldición _Septumseptra_ había impactado en uno de sus hombros, el cual ahora sangraba incontrolablemente, su cuerpo continuaba debilitándose y su desesperación crecía a medida que observa que Tonks se estaba acercando de poco mientras luchaba con Dololov , quien había perdido sus mascara.

El dolor era insoportable y no le permitía concentrarse para lograr recitar el contra-hechizo. Su sangre y sus lagrimas de impotencia al no poder luchar como quisiera , comenzaron a caer en el cuerpo de Moony, que continuaba inconsciente. Aquella gotas que cayeron sobre el rostro de este, y comenzó a reaccionar. Reamus podía sentir a la persona junto a él, pero esa persona le traía recuerdos de alguien, un alguien que debía estar muerta, trato de levantar su brazo pero su fuerza no le respondía. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sin poder ver nada más que el mismo paisaje de la batalla, sólo que difuso.

-¿Quien eres? – pregunto a media voz Moony, sabia que alguien estaba ahí, aunque no lo pudiera ver - ¿quién eres? Volvió a repetir.

En ese momento , sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos miel que se acababa de abrir, y una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que veía al mejor amigo de su madre, pero no podía flaquear, no tenia autorización para flaquear.

-Dímelo...por favor...se que estas ahí...por algo soy Licántropo- aquella persona desconocida ya no podo soportar aquel deseo de hablar... y lentamente...con mucho esfuerzo, pronuncio

-Debes descansar y estar en silencio, ese maniático hará cualquier cosa para que Potter cometa suicidio. –Su sonó áspera, hacia ya mucho que no la usaba.

-¿quien eres?- Moony volvió a repetir, sentía que con cada gota que caía en su rostro le daba más fuerza como si fuera un elixir.

-¡Eres idiotas o qué! te dije que te callaras, o tengo que hechizarte – no estaba para aguantar tener que cuidar a más personas, ya que con suerte se cuidaba a su propia persona y a Potter que molestaba por cien.

Moony cerro los ojos, se quedo en silencio, sintió como unas manos se posaban en algunas heridas y éstas dejaban de doler;

-Con esto bastara, ahora debo irme, quedate tranquilo.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, pudo visualizar a Tonks acercarse a él. Sintió como esa persona misteriosa se alejaba con lentitud y no pudo evitar volver a repetir la pregunta.

¿Quien eres?- pero de respuestas sintió el calor de algún hechizo que pasa rozándolo y la voz susurrante diciéndole:

-A la otra no fallare.

-¡Reamus estas bien!- Moony podía ver en los ojos de Tonks lágrimas que caían sin consuelo – Creí que estaba... estaba... - Nymphadora no era capaz de articular palabra

-Pequeña se necesitan más que algunos rasguños para sacarme de combate – Moony intento sonreír, mientras se apoyaba en el regazo de Tonks, en tanto en su cabeza rondaba aquella persona que vagaba en el campo de batalla.

Mientras se apoyaba en un poste de luz, logro recitar el hechizo para sanar la herida que tenía en el hombro, al menos así podría concentrarse mejor a pesar de su cansancio que se marcaba con cada paso.

Petunia miraba a Draco con una expresión indefinida en el rostro, Harry no se atrevía a atacar, "Malfoy es un mortífago , porque entonces dudo en atacarlo" ,pensaba desesperadamente Harry .

Mientras tanto la persona desconocida, había logrado acumular la suficiente energía para poder desplazarse sin que pudieran ninguno de los que estaba ahí, sentir su presencia. Con esto Voldemort quedó desconcertado ya no sentía esa presencia mágica, él tenía una barrera anti-desaparición entonces porque ya no podía sentir a esa persona que lo estaba hastiando.

Lentamente logro colocarse al lado de Draco o el cuerpo de este, miro un momento la escena que tenia enfrente. Petunia abrazaba a Dudley que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, Harry sostenía su varita detrás de ella, Ron y Hermione junto a él. Algo le heló el corazón, los ojos de Petunia y de Harry eran exactamente iguales, el mismo color , la misma intensidad en su mirada, era como un espejo, esto le desoriento. Volvió a fijarse en Draco, toco uno de sus hombros, y le susurro

-Sigue a tu corazón el nunca te traicionara, siempre es sincero si lo escuchas con atención.

Draco sentía la agonía de cómo tentáculos gigantescos lo envolvía y no sabia donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el del ser. Nada parecía tener ya sentido, dejo que la criatura se fusionara con el, por que sentía que nada mas le quedaba, fue entonces que sintió como una suave calidez llegaba a su alma solitaria, junto con unas palabras que le llenaban de esperanzas. Alguien se estaba preocupando por Draco Malfoy, pero aun así una parte de su corazón se negaba a ello y seguía sumergido a esa oscuridad.

Por otro lado el contacto que tenia aquel desconocido, estaba haciendo estragos es el poder de Voldemort, Este inmediatamente pudo sentir, como el cuerpo que poseía, se llenaba con una calidez odiosa, que quemaba a su ser sin dañar en absoluto a aquien poseía.

"_Dos veces herido por esta porquería de magia, parece totalmente ridículo"_ pensó airado Voldemort, no creía que pudiera tener tal mala suerte. Su orgullo era lo único que no le permitía desistir de aquella posesión , no podía verse más débil que un niño de 17 años.

"Draco no te menosprecie a ti mismo , eres lo único que tienes" esta vez susurro con más firmeza, pero siempre tan bajo que sólo Draco , y en su defecto Voldemort escuchara.

Esta vez Draco fue conciente de si mismo, de su cuerpo, no quería perder las esperanzas, no quería ser quien estaba obligado a ser. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro tomar control de su cuerpo por poco segundos. Sabia que esa voz no provenía de él, ni era fantasma de su pasado, ni muertos vivientes ni nada, allí habia alguien que lo estaba alentando. No importaba su orgullo, lo único en aquel momento era escapar.

Voldemort pudo sentir el cuerpo de Draco poniendo resistencia, aquella actitud de parte de su mortífago lo debilito aun más. Las quijadas se movieron lentamente contra la voluntad de Voldemort.

Ag...yug..dag...me – fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer desplomado en el suelo al ser liberado por Voldemort.

Voldemort había vuelto a su forma normal jadeando, no podía creer que de nuevo ese mocoso lo estuviera desafiando, que lo humillara antes el enemigo, se alzo en toda la extensión de su estatura, miro con odio , al muchacho rubio que estaba en el suelo. Esto no se quedaría así. Alzo su mirada roja, y se encontró con unos fríos ojos azules que sabia que pertenecían a Narcisa. Ésta le pedía clemencia, pero Voldemort no tenia clemencia, todo debía pagar cualquier deuda y en caso de Draco esto seria la muerte.

Nadie había logrado percatarse que el peso del cuerpo de Draco equivalía a dos personas ambas desmayadas por la mismo razón , en diferentes contexto.

Voldemort enfrento de nuevo al grupo que tenía en frente; Harry, Hermione y Ron miraba la escena con perplejidad, Petunia con decisión , Dudley, bueno Dudley sólo miraba por que no era capaz de hacer nada más.

Voldemort alzo su varita, apunto al grupo y hablo con una voz jamás antes escuchada, Solo por actores que están a punto de cometer el actor final:

-Dime Petunia cual es tu decisión, habla ahora , que aun me queda algo de paciencia- Voldemort no dejaba de mirar con asco el cuerpo del rubio, volvió al campo de batalla en que sus mortífagos estaba siendo agotados rápidamente por los de la orden que quedaban vivos y algunos aurores que aun se mantenía en pie.

Su criaturas había sido fácilmente vencidas, Los hombres lobos acorralados, los dementores desaparecidos era como su alguna suerte milagrosas estuviera vertiéndose sobre sus enemigos. Vio como Petunia se alzaba del suelo dificultosamente, mientras dejaba a Dudley ahí, y avanzo lentamente hasta quedar a escasos pasos del rostro de Voldemort su mirada era esmeralda y tan fría como los hielos del ártico.

Dudley también se incorporo quedando al lado de Harry, haciendo que éste no pudiera acercarse por completo a donde su tía. Petunia hablo con una voz ajena a ella, fría y distante;

-¿Tú me prometes que no me harás nada a mi hijo, ni mi familia? – Petunia pregunto directamente

-Claro que YO no haré nada a tu familia, si quieres te hago una promesa que mis manos no se ensuciaran con tu sangre – Voldemort sonreía, al fin algo de su plan comenzaba a salir bien.

-¿ Y tú crees maldito bastardo , que creo en tus palabras, ¿acaso no puedes ver todo los errores que jugaría e n mi contra al hacer un trato Así? – Petunia Volteo un segundo para ver a Harry y Dudley para continuar –JAMAS OYE BIEN, JAMAS IORAS DE MIS LABIOS LA TRAICION A MI SANGRE , NO ABANDONARE A MIS HIJOS.

-pues entonces ve como terminas por tu descendencia – Voldemort alzo de su varita en frente de Petunia, mientras el o la dueña de unos ojos azules habia recuperado parte de su fuerza y olvidando por completo que debía mantenerse oculto. Se transformo en un Lobo enorme, de pelaje canela, visible antes todos los ojos como un lobo aparecido de la nada.

-_**Avada Kedabra**_- grito Voldemort directo al pecho de Petunia, pero al momento que la maldición debía hacer contacto, un lobo se avalazo contra ella, sacando del camino de la maldición. Ambos cayeron así un costado, pero la maldición siguió camino a encontrarse con la persona que estaba a pasos detrás de Petunia

-HARRY – Un grito desgarrador por parte de Ron y Hermione alentaron sobre lo que sucedía. El lobo se clavo su ojos en los verdes esmeraldas de un joven que había perdido totalmente el brillo de la vida y aceptaba su destino, sin luchar. Un aullido desolado era acompañado por las risas de Voldemort.

- Harry saluda a Dumbledore de mi parte – Reía escandalosamente Voldemort. Mientras todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta.



Espero que les haya gustado y haya valido la pena...

_Sigan y pasen a dejar RR que les estaré muy agradecida por que da ánimos para seguir,y mejorar. _

_En especial gracias a aquellos que sobrevivieron al desastre del primer capitulo...incluso a mi me da espanto... tratare de arreglarlo._

Los que han estado leyendo, se que debo tenerlos medio aburridos con este ser tan misterioso, así que decidí hacerlo participar de esta pelea... pero yo soy cruel así que recuerden que en los detalles a veces se encuentran las respuestas...revele datos de la identidad... así que por ahora basta ... verán como esto se va poner mejor...aunque algo mas lento

_Gracias a Nimphy, felias, Emperatice (gracias por darme ideas para seguir) y a todos los que posiblemente ha sobrevivido al primer capitulo y han leido el resto _


	5. Dolor inevitable

_**Dolores inevitables**_

Todo sucedió como si se tratara en cámara lenta. Harry vio como el rayo que le había arrebatado la vida a sus padres se acercaba a él con ese sonido de torrente. Sintió que a medida que se acercaba el rayo perdía las ganas de luchar, de vivir.

"_Quédate conmigo"_, un susurro llego hasta sus oídos haciéndolo reaccionar, la burla de Voldemort resonaba en el ambiente porque ya era tarde no había nada que hacer, y se vio envuelto por una luz verde.

-NOOO – Gritaron Ron y Hermione, al ver como la vida de su amigo estaba por ser arrebatada. Voldemort ría batiendo su mandíbula, se dio por ganador finalmente creyó haber derrotado al niño que siempre le había destruido sus planes.

Pero aquel rayo nunca llego hacer contacto con Harry, pues el cuerpo de su primo se interpuso en el último momento ante el asombro de todos.

-¡DUDLEY!- grito Petunia con todas sus fuerzas , como si con ese grito lograra evitar lo inevitable.

Harry vio como su primo caía lentamente con los ojos abiertos de terror y su cuerpo intacto. El grito desgarrador de Petunia lo volvió a la realidad, sus ojos pasaron del rostro desencajado de Petunia, a un enorme lobo color chocolate que lo miraba con unos ojos azules cargados de temor.

Harry sintió un como su cuerpo iba envolviendo por un suave calor que le daba una placidez que hacia mucho que no sentía algo así. Observo a Voldemort que estaba estático, inmóvil, sus ojos rojos estaba clavados en el vació, su boca se crispaba por retener un grito.

Petunia gemía mientras se arrastraba lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Harry se centro en el lobo que lo miraba como si viera algo que el no podía, entonces fue cuando volvió a aullar, pero su aullido era como se anunciara algo, como se celebrara, fue en ese momento que Voldemort grito, pero fue un grito de dolor, de desesperación, entonces Harry vio lo que el lobo había visto.

Un fuego púrpura la envolvía por completo a el y al petunia, ese fuego aumentaba a cada instante y avanzaba lentamente hacia Voldemort que a medida que se acercaba parecía que este sufría una agonía extrema.

Entonces el lobo poco a poco se acerco a Harry y con el hocico intento que este levantara la mano que empuñaba la varita. Harry por alguna razón no temía de aquel intruso incluso sentía que le conocía. Instintivamente hizo lo que el lobo le pedía, y apunto directo al corazón de Voldemort. Como si se tratara de una gran corriente el fuego fue lanzado contra Voldemort. Al hacer contacto Voldemort se volvió humo del cual aún se podía ver aun sus ojos rojos.

La masa de humo que se había convertido Voldemort, intento acercarse a Draco que aun seguía desmayado, pero el lobo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Voldemort y en un ágil movimiento se lanzo sobre Draco cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y se volvio para mirar a Harry. Éste solo alcanzo a ver unos profundos ojos azules antes que su dueño y el cuerpo de Draco desaparecieran del campo de batalla.

-¡HARRY! – grito Hermione adelantándose. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, tomo el brazo de Harry que parecía un somnámbulo ante la situación.

-¡Compañero vamonos! – Ron se tomo el otro brazo de Harry y con un gesto le señalo a Herms que estaba listo. Esta se concentro unos segundos y el trío dorado desapareció del lugar.

Los chicos se aparecieron cerca de un pueblo que se encontraba dominado por una gran montaña, en un principio creyeron que se trataba Hosgmade, pero observaron un momento y vieron que parecía más una ciudad muggles céntrica y todos hablaba en un idioma similar al español, pero con bastantes jerga.

-¿Donde estamos? – Harry se atrevió a preguntar, mientras observaba que Hems no se veía confundida, pero si extrañada

-¡Buena la hiciste Hermione, ahora quieres decirme en donde nos has traído!- Comento Ron con el ceño fruncido al ver que dos desconocidos que se quedaba mirando a los tres.

-Yo no hice nada, solo me concentre en la dirección que nos paso Ojoloco, pero yo no sé, no sabia donde era, nunca había visto la dirección.-

- Y me quieres decir que decia la bendita dirección que nos trajo a este lugar desconocido-

-Cuartel secundario de la Orden, Santiago – Harry repitió mecánicamente

- ¿Hay un lugar llamado Santiago en Inglaterra? ¿verdad? – Ron pregunto Dudoso, mientras se quedaba mirando de manera bastante descortés a unas señoras que comentaba algo en español.

-Ron te parece que estamos en Ingleterra, pues a mi no –gimió Herms que ahora se veía bastante afligida, cuando empezaba a tomar conciencia que ese lugar no era Londres y mucho menos Inglaterra.

-Sea como sea, será mejor que no empecemos a mover, porque me siento como animal de zoológico – Sugirió Harry , que aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

-Ya pero hacia donde... que yo sepa tu tampoco conoces este lugar Harry – Ron estaba bastante alterado, no le agradaba la idea que se le estaba presentando , se sentía fatigado y asustado.

-Bueno hacia donde indica la dirección ¿No?- Harry guardo su varita porque sintió que no era necesaria tenerla afuera pues solo parecían haber puros muggles, bastantes curiosos si, pero solo muggles.

-Y como sabremos donde es si no sabemos hablar español – Ron cada vez sonaba mas hastiado, además parecía que había olvidado por completo lo que acababan de pasar

-No sabemos sueno a multitud, Quizás no sé hablarlo, pero tengo dominio de lo básico – Contesto Herms que se había sentido ofendida por el comentario de Ron.

-AH... claro Herms le preguntamos al primero que pase y así nos damos a conocer para que nos maten – Ron volvió a intervenir, imitando la voz de Hermione dijo- Mira busco el cuartel de la orden, no saben lo que es la orden , bueno...- fue cortado por Hermione

-Ya entendi la idea , gracias – dijo Hermione de mal talante

-Yo solo digo a quien le vamos a preguntar , no se supone que es un lugar secreto que nadie debería saber donde queda – Ron razono simplemente.

- QUE SE YO – Herms reventó por la tensión – YO NO TENGO TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS RON...!NO SOY UN LIBRO!- grito. La gente volteaba a ver, como si se tratara de una película en grabación.

-Tranquila Herms, todos estamos nerviosos... – Ron intentaba calmarla, pero con resultado inexistente.

-COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME, SI ESTAMOS EN UN PAIS ESTRAÑO, EN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO Y... – de los ojos de Herms brotaba lagrimas de impotencia.

-SE QUIEREN CALMAR LOS DOS- Harry alzo la voz sobre los gemidos ahogados de Hermione y Ron quedo con la boca a medio abrir.- gracias... si no lo recuerdan somos brujos y podemos volver a parecernos, en segundo lugar mientras ustedes discutían me arriesgue a preguntar... ellos no entiende ni una palabra de nosotros así que quieren dejar de ser animales de circo discutiendo a gritos...ya... y que mejor que busquemos un lugar para desaparecernos OK.

Los otros dos lo miraron y pestañearon , se había olvidado de ese detalle ínfimo. Era brujos, no había nada que temer, todo estaría bien solo tenia que buscar un lugar para desaparecer. Se escondieron en una esquina que no tenia trafico y se tomaron los tres, solo que esta vez fue Harry que guió la desaparición, aunque no tenia licencia era el mejor preparado ya que lo había hecho antes, además Herms estaba muy nerviosa y Ron todavía no tenia dominio absoluto en la desaparición.

Llegaron a la plaza de un lugar, pues le llamo la atención que no fuera vi oculto no nada mágico que le rodeara, incluso se veía mucha gente como si se tratara de un lugar turístico.

-Señor Harry Potter, no creí que lo iría a conocer – Un cabalero mayor de cabello blanco y vestido con una capa algo fuera de tradicional se acerco a los tres muchachos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tenia mucha semejanza con alguien que habían visto caer muerto hacia pocas horas. Eso les encogió el corazón.

-Ustedes deben ser Hermione Granger, y Ronald Weasley. Dumbledore me advirtió que posiblemente vendría con Potter. Fue una pena lo que le paso a Albus, realmente era un gran mago, el mundo mágico debe sentirse perdido sin él- El anciano continuaba hablando como si nada.

-¿Y usted es? – Harry pregunto algo descortés, pero sin caer en la ofensa

-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Patric Doge, soy miembro de la orden al igual que mi hermano Elphias. Digamos que soy como una reserva.

-¿Reserva? – preguntaron al tiempo los tres chicos

-Si, este lugar esta ubicado al final del mundo casi, nunca pasa nada por acá, pero siempre se oye los rumores de primera mano. Es punto de encuentro para muchos de los que esperan que sus secretos no se conozcan.

-¿Y exactamente estamos? – Hermione fue la que pregunto primero

-Santiago de Chile, América del Sur- Contesto el anciano, mientras se acomodaba la capa – Ahora será mejor que me acompañen porque Ojoloco no deberá tardar en venirlos a buscar pues no deben haber llegado por la manera mas correcta ¿verdad? – Pregunto el anciano guiñándole un ojo

-Eh... creo que no – Ron realmente se sentía incomodo ante la presencia del mago.

-Y ¿como podemos confiar en usted?- Harry sujetaba la varita bajo por debajo, no estaba dispuesto a confiar de buenas a primera en un extraño , aunque le dijera que pertenecía a la orden.

-Por que esto- dijo el anciano señalando la entrada de la casa. Los muchachos vieron como una pluma de Fénix se desdibujaba en uno de los muros, parecían ser ellos cuatros que la veía.

-Sino me equivoco ustedes están viendo el dibujo de una pluma de fénix, bueno esa marca esta para que la gente confié en mi, solo Albus y Ojoloco pueden decir donde esta esa marca.

Los tres chicos asistieron y acompañaron cautelosos al anciano. Llegaron a un lugar que diferencia bastante de las casas londinenses.

Era como una media casa de las que uno suele dibujar cuando pequeño. La entrada era un solo ambiente, el piso era de cerámicos como adoquines, la pared tenia solo dos cuadro de naturaleza muerta. Habían dos sillones y una mesa pequeña, una licorera, y muebles parecido a un aparador.

El anciano les ofreció asiento y se retiro por un marco que daba una cocina, en unos momentos volvió, con un extraño aparato que parecía un telégrafo y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

_Ven pronto, deben volver_ – susurro el anciano mientras el aparato golpeteaba deletreando cada palabra mientras lanzaba humo.

- Estos es un telégrafo mágico –les explico el anciano – Solo la persona a quien va dirigido recibe el mensaje y contesta mentalmente , esto se proyecta en letras de humo que lanza el mismo telégrafo. No es muy confiable, pero es lo único que tengo con la ausencia de Fawkes...

En ese momento el telégrafo comenzó de nuevo a golpetear, pero esta vez salían palabras de humos que se iba escribiendo y borrando inmediatamente.

_Voy para allá, no tardo_ – se escribió ante de borrarse por completo, en el aire.

¿ A quien le escribió? – Ron pregunto con algo de miedo

-Solo a alguien de la orden – contesto el aciano – con lo rápido que contesto debe ser Alastor, es el único que no le cuesta usar este aparato, que en nuestro tiempos era muy famoso, solo que ahora los consideran aparatos muggles... vaya legislación... – termino comentando el anciano para si mismo.

De pronto un sonido de disparo se sintió en la parte que debía ser el patio de la casa, el anciano se levanto de golpe y saco su varita y apunto a la puerta por donde el había desaparecido al principio, los tres muchachos lo imitaron, pero en ese momento un patronus de forma de búho entro en la sala y se desvaneció antes ellos.

-Vaya susto que me diste Alastor- el anciano rio levemente y avanzo a abrazar a un Ojoloco que entraba en ese momento. Los dos ancianos se golpearon la espalda. Y Alastor avanzo hasta sentarse en unos de los sillones que ahora estaban vacíos.

-Patrick, será mejor que tomes asiento, por que lo que tengo que contarte algunas cosas que no debes saber aun – dijo esto mirando con sus dos ojos directamente a los tres chicos que estaba de pie ante el.

¿Qué ocurre Alasor? Me asustas – el anciano miraba inquisidoramente a Ojoloco.

-No me gustan los rodeos Patrick y tengo que decirte que tu hermano murió en misión – Ojoloco desvió algo su ojo normal hacia el suelo, se notaba que no le gustaba dar noticias de muertes. El anciano por su parte , apretó fuertemente el codo del sillón en donde estaba, haciendo que sus nudillos resaltaran en su piel arrugada, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-¿Murió en batalla? – susurro suavemente como si se estuviera sacando una astilla dolorosa.

-Si , Voldemort mismo lo mato – Ojoloco no dejaba de mirar el piso con sui ojo normal.

-Entonces tuvo una gran muerte, como siempre quiso... vaya inepto dejarme mas solo de lo que estaba – de los ojos del anciano caían lagrimas rebeldes, sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Lo siento – Ojoloco miraba con su ojo normal al anciano que tenia en frente pero este hizo un ademán con la mano como si intentara espantar una mosca

-Déjalo, estamos viejos, tenemos que morir en algún momento. Después tendré tiempo para mi dolor, ahora queda algo por terminar – el anciano se levanto fue hasta la licorera, se servio algo que después se lo tomo de un sorbo. Todos los demás lo miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, después se dirigió al mueble como aparador he hizo levitar una olla llena de hollín que estaba en unos de sus lados.

-Esto es un trasportador que los llevara al Cuartel de la Orden, se activara a los diez segundos que la primera persona lo toque, espero que ustedes muchachos ya hayan viajado en uno de estos porque son algo incómodos.

Los tres chicos solo asistieron, no sabían que decir, al viejo le temblaba las manos, y su mirada estaba como perdida.

-Alastor, veré unos asuntos antes de ir a Londres – el anciano coloco la olla en medio de la mesa.

-¿Quiere que te acompañe? –pregunto Ojoloco

-No hace falta, además ahora si necesito un poco de mi soledad - el anciano movía la cabeza acompañando sus palabras – apresúrense no es bueno que se mantengan aquí , los comenzaran a rastrear.

Los cuatro tocaron el trasladador y en breve segundos sintieron como un gancho los tiraba a la altura del ombligo y un minutos después sintieron que sus pies tocaba una alfombra. Ojoloco se mantuvo de pie y Harry trastabillo un poco, pero también se mantuvo en pie. En cambio Ron y Hermione, cayeron al piso como saco de papas y Harry tuvo que ayudar a levantarse a Hermione y Ojoloco a Ron.

-Bienvenido al cuartel 2 de la Orden del fénix – Dijo Ojoloco algo ceremonioso.

Los tres jóvenes observaron el lugar , era al menos tres veces mas grande que la estancia donde habían estado, muros colgaban algunos cuadros que se movían, había una chimenea que crepitaba , y unos objetos de plata encima de ella. Había unos estantes con muchos libros de todos tamaños y un escritorio desocupado en medio del salón.

-Espérenme aquí, iré avisar que se encuentran a salvo – Ojoloco salió cerrando la puerta detras de él. El golpeteo de su pierna fue lo único que sintieron por largos segundos, hasta que Ron se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Hemos cruzados el mundo, ida y vuelta y nos dice que nos esperemos- Ron sacudía la cabeza.

-Y que quieres, deben mantener las medidas de seguridad – Herms acato.

-Vaya medidas de seguridad, ya estamos adentro, que más necesitan – Harry refunfuño

-NO creo que sea tan simple... vean el piso ...parece que estamos atrapados como moscas- Hermione mostró como sus pies no se movían, por mas que forcejeara. Los otros dos la imitaron pero con los mismos resultados.

Genial...absolutamente genial... ¿hasta cuando pretenden tenernos aquí? Ni que fueron ladrones – Ron se revolvía el pelo de manera desesperada.

Como sea... ya vendrán-dijo Harry con una voz sin emosión y se dejo caer en el suelo.

El silencio reino en el lugar, Harry lucia catastrófico, su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada se perdía en la pared que tenia al frente. Ron y Hermione se miraba de vez en cuando pero no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra. Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió de golpe y una señora bajita de melena roja y de aspecto severo entro en el lugar con las manos en las caderas.

-ME QUIEREN DECIR, PORQUE SE ENFRETARON AL "QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO"... ACASO TU RON Y TU HERMIONE NO DIJIERON QUE LO IRIAN A BUSCAR Y SE VENDRÍAN... COMO SE ATREVE...CASI MUERO DEL SUSTO CON SABER QUE ESTABA LUCHANDO

-Pero mamá ,nosotros no pudimos escapar...había un campo anti... – pero el suave susurro de Ron ae ahoga con los grito de la señora Weasley

-CLARO QUE NO PODIAN ESCAPAR PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICABA QUE IBAN A JUGAR A LAS LUCHAS CON LOS MORTÍFAGOS – la señora Wealey no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras para el animo de Harry, solo se dio cuenta cuando éste reventó:

NO JUGAMOS A LAS LUCHAS, LAS PERSONAS ESTABA SIENDO ASESINADAS COMO MOSCA, MI PRIMO MURIO SALVANDOME... Y SOLO JUAGABAMOS ...!INTENTÁBAMOS MANTENERNOS CON VIDA, MALDITA SEA!- los ojos de Harry brillaban de una manera antinatural, su rostro era impávido, parecía que había dejado de sentir cualquier emoción, después de gritar solo se quedo mirando el piso que perdía poco a poco el hechizo que lo tenia prisioneros.

-Harry querido lo siento, tienes que entender que estábamos demasiados preocupados... recibimos el mensaje de la emboscada, pero no podíamos llegar y cuando me entere que estaban los tres luchando contra "ustedes saben quien", me asuste mucho tuve demasiado miedo.. yo... – pero la señora Weasley no termino la frase y se abalanzo contra los tres muchachos abrazándolos tan fuertes que sus cabezas chocaron. Ron y Hermione sonreían avergonzados, mientras que Harry ahogaba un suspiro y se deshacía del abrazo;

-Lo siento mucho por preocuparla y por haberle gritado – Harry susurro avergonzado mientras perdía lentamente el poco color que le quedaba. Lentamente su cuerpo se fue deslizando al suelo mientras perdía la fuerza de su piernas. Ron evito que se estrellara contra el suelo, mientras la señora Weasley gritaba;

-Harry querido , ¿qué te pasa? - fue lo ultimo que Harry alcanzo a oír.

En un bosque, dos personas aparecieron de la nada, una parecía algo herida, la otra sana pero inconsciente. El golpe le advirtió que había ya dejado atrás el campo de batalla y que estaban de momento seguros. Miro al chico rubio inconsciente, sus labio estaban algo amoratados, probablemente por la falta de oxigeno que sucede durante la desaparición.

Acaricio los cabellos haciendo que el joven soltara un gemido, _"esto me va a costar caro"_ susurro antes de cortar una de sus palmas con una daga que llevaba entre sus ropas y dejar caer algunas gotas sobre el rostro del muchacho. Draco, pudo sentir como algo frió goteaba sobre su cara y que le iba dando lentamente fuerzas para levantarse.

La otra persona coloco un hechizo de sanación sobre las heridas recién infligidas, hizo aparecer algo de alimento ( Frutas y raices ) y poco a poco sintió como las fuerzas le iban abandonando, antes de desvanecerse por completo convoco un escudo a su alrededor y se trasformo nuevamente en un lobo justo cuando Draco abría los ojos.

El joven rubio no podía creer lo que veía, no pudo apreciar la identidad de la persona que estaba a su lado, pero la vio mientras esta se iba transformando lentamente en un "LOBO". No podía ser, nunca había conocido a nadie que se pudiera trasformar con esa facilidad en un lobo, pues esta transformación indica alta concentración y poder. Draco al ver que sus fuerza volvían por completo, intento realizar el hechizo que obliga a destrasformarse al animago, quería saber quien era, el porque no lo tenia claro, pero su hechizo reboto cono si chocara en un muro.

-Genial ¿quién rayos eres?- dijo mirando al animal inconsciente. Vio que había fruta y comenzó a comer mientras los recuerdos de la batalla volvían a su mente.

No podía creer que tuviera las agallas para desafiar al señor oscuro, pero sabia que alguien había despertado ese sentimiento fuertemente, pero ¿quien?. Con sus ojos perdidos en el enorme animal que tenia enfrente, recordaba la proposición de Dumbledore, aquel viejo loco había visto a través de su mascara, lo había escuchado, no le había recriminado nada, de hecho aun el amenazándolo con matarlo le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo, si hubiera escuchado. Snape se lo había comentado, pero el había hecho oídos sordos, no creía que hubiera otro camino mas que el que conocía.

Recordaba los ojos de Harry, aquel que odio por tanto tiempo ¿odio?. Realmente no odiaba a Potter, no antes de que por su culpa metieran a Azkaban a su padre, solo tenia su orgullo herido al ser rechazado y en cambio que Potter aceptara alguien de menor status como su amigo. Pero aquellos ojos este día mostraron realmente mostraron compasión, ¿Podía Potter tener compasión de él? . Sacudió su platinada melena, debía pensar que iba a ser ahora, no podía volver al lado del Señor Oscuro, solo con acercarse lo matarían estaba seguro, pero no podía abandonar a su madre, solo pensar que ella pudiera estar sufriendo su castigo lo estremecía, volvió a sacudir su cabeza, así no se comportaba las serpientes, se suponía que tenia que huir y no lo contrario o tal ves si era lo contrario.

De pronto una voz resonó en su cabeza _"estas seguro" "realmente huir y no sentir son solo las cualidades de Sletherin"_. Draco reflexiono, "aprovechar las oportunidades era su cualidad, eso no tenia que ver con cobardía sino con astucia", estaba confundido, no sintió como las horas tomaban su lugar en la tarde y que lentamente la noche caía sobre ellos. Draco ya no quería pensar. Poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio hicieron presa en él.

Despertó cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, se sobresalto, tomo su varita y apunto hacia la nada, pero no había nadie salvo los pájaros y los animales ¿animales? . De pronto se fijo donde había estado el lobo ,pero no había rastro de él, se acerco lentamente al lugar, podía recordar al lobo o animago caer inconsciente pero el lugar parecía que nunca había sido tocado, al contrario del lugar donde él había dormido que se encontraba aplastado, y sus huella era claramente visibles.

Giro en todo su derredor con la varita alzada ,pero no vio a nadie ni a nada. Se dejo caer sobre la hierba y las preguntas y sus miedos empezaban a reclamar su atención, pero entonces, justo frente al el un enorme lobo color chocolate lo miraba con impactante ojos azules y en su hocico traía algo similar a un conejo que parecía llevar algunos días muerto. El animal ni siquiera se inmutaba al verse apuntado por la varita de Draco a escasos centímetros de su vista.

Dejo caer el cadáver frente a los pies de Draco, quien dio un bufido.

-No pretenderás que yo me coma eso..¿verdad? – Draco miraba con asco mientras los hormigas recorrían al cadáver, pero el lobo solo sacudió su cuerpo y se echo sobre el suelo con sus patas anteriores cruzadas delante de el.

-¿Estas loco? – Draco miraba espantado la tranquilidad del lobo que demostraba que al parecer era la mejor opción de comida – al menos podría haber sido algo fresco o saber con quien hablo– Draco se sentía idiota hablando con ese animago, pero no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que vivía.

El lobo gruño ante el comentario, Draco sonrió para si y comento en voz alta y con desdén – Vaya perro, ¡Nunca has matado! – haciendo una risotada bastante falsa, pero el lobo volvió a gruñir y masco el aire, mirando a Draco inquisidoramente.

-Esta bien – Draco no entendía como podía trata al lobo como una persona, bueno era una persona, pero también era un animal. No importaba mucho eso, importaba más aún que él, Draco Malfoy se comportara como un crió, al igual que fueran amigos desde siempre. Además el lobo parecía mofarse de él, "en que lio me he metido" pensó , para después continuar en voz alta – Esta bien –dijo de mal talante – Yo tampoco.

El lobo se lengüeteo, Draco bufo mientras buscaba algunos leños, he intentaba sacar el pellejo con un amaino de cuchilla que el mismo traía en sus ropas. El lobo gruñía encantado como Draco se iba magullando mientras intentaba a tironeaba sacar el pellejo.

-Te digo que habría sido más fácil con magia – rezongo mal humorado, al ver que el lobo parecía distraerse intento nuevamente atacarlo para saber quien era, pero incluso antes que el hechizo llegara a su mente, los ojos del lobo se mostraba severos, amenazadores.

Draco se sintió amenazado, tuvo miedo. En sus ojos grises se reflejo el terror, la angustia. El Lobo pareció percatarse de ello porque sacudió su pelaje, que era algo excesivo para los de su especie, y se perdió en el bosque.

Draco golpeo la tierra con sus puños "genial, absolutamente genial, ahora estoy solo en un perdido punto del mapa, El señor oscuro reclamando mi cabeza, los aurores buscándome, y mi madre atrapada con el señor oscuro". Tomo el conejo y continuo con su faena " y más encima espante a la única persona que podría llegar ayudar" pensaba Draco fastidiado.

"_era bueno que te dieras cuanta clara de tu situación_" una voz llego hasta sus oídos, volteo y vio al Lobo sentado.

-¿Me hablaste? – Draco pregunto desconcertado, pero el lobo no se inmuto. Pasaron los minutos mientras Draco intentaba obtener alguna respuesta de aquel extraño, finalmente se rindió y comenzó asar lo que quedaba del conejo.

El olor a carne invadió el lugar, Draco fue por un poco de agua, pero al volver solo encontró la mitad de la carne.

-¡Yo trabajo y tú te lo comes! –Grito enrabiado, había demorado más de dos horas tratando de trabajar de manera muggle, porque el bendito lobo no le permitía tomar su varita y ahora le quedaba lo justo para saciar si hambre. Peleo un rato más pero al ver que era como hablar con una pared desistió y comió lo que quedaba.

Sentado con la vista perdida en el bosque volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero el contacto del hocico del animal hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Ahora qué! – Draco no era quien solía tener paciencia y esa situación lo estaba hartando.

Vio como el lobo se alejaba lentamente hasta un lugar especifico, una cueva de un zorro, entonces con un poco de torpeza propia de los animales, saco de la cueva una perdiz que al parecer ya estaba muerta. Draco creyó que era para compensar lo que se había comido , pero entonces dejo la perdiz en el suelo, pasaron algunos segundo ni nada extraño , pero entonces la perdiz se levanto lanzo un graznido para que sus polluelos vinieran y desapareció entre los matorrales. Draco veía la escena sin entender nada, mientras El lobo se volvía acercar a él y con su hocico toco una cadena que tenia encima de la ropa.

Draco abrió los ojos, aquel relicario se lo había dado su madre, tenia gran valor, pero no tanto de lo que Draco lo valoraba, jamás había hablado de él con nadie ni siquiera lo mostraba en publico, entonces cruzo un pensamiento por su mente; aquel quien fuera había tenido suficiente tiempo para saber todo de él. No entendía como ni cuando pero aquel extraño lo tenía a su merced. Sus sentimientos no podía tomar curso, era confusos ahogaba, solo logro tartamudear.

-M Me Va Vas a A Ayudar –Tratando de recobrar la compostura de un Malfoy.

El lobo sacudió su cuerpo y se coloco estático al lado de Draco. Draco por su parte no tardo en recobrar esos aires de autosuficiente, ahora que tenia la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Deberás seguirme, yo se como llegar pero no estoy seguro de poder hacer una desaparición convocada –Admitió dolorosamente para su orgullo, no quería arriesgar todo por un error de su exclusiva responsabilidad.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo – Draco abrió los ojos, a su lado ya no estaba el lobo, sino una persona algo más baja que él, cubierta por completo con una capa, sus ojos podía apreciar un color azul impactante, mientras que su rostro se ocultaba casi por completo detrás de un antifaz negro. Daba la impresión de ser un mago oscuro, sus ojos azules era indescifrable.

-Sólo concéntrate en el lugar y vamos – dijo con voz cortante y monótona, parecía que hacia mucho que no la ocupaba. Draco estaba estático al ver al sujeto como el miedo hacia presa de él , no podía concentrarse en nada mas que en huir de ahí.

-¡Que estas esperando! ¡muévete! – su voz sonó casi como un ladrido, Draco reacciono le miro a los ojos y asistió algo con la cabeza, entonces en unos segundos desaparecieron del lugar.

Aparecieron a los pies de un cerro, en la cumbre se alzaba imponente y lúgubre una mansión que tenia cualquier calificativo menos hermoso, solo mirarla se quitaba las ganas de dormir. Draco pudo sentir que el extraño de su lado se estremecía, creyó por un momento que la visión de esa terrorífica mansión le había impactado, pero fue entonces que un olor metálico llego hasta sus narices, con cierto escalofrió se volvió al extraño y siguió la dirección de la mirada de éste, fue entonces que lo descubrió lo que le había afectado al extraño;

Un jardín lleno de cadáveres antecedía ante ellos a los pies del cerro, la tierra estaba húmeda con la sangre, criaturas de las más extrañas formas, acechaban a los cadáveres arrancando sus carnes para satisfacer su apetito.

Un peso cayo al costado de Draco, que estaba paralizado. Este vio como el extraño caía de rodillas sujetándose el pecho, parecía que se que se desmayaba. Esto aterro a Draco, quien fuera el que estaba a su lado era su única oportunidad de rescatar s su madre y no morir en el intento.

-Acaso te impresionaste con esto...creí que eras fuerte – escupió Draco, tenia demasiado miedo para intentar ser amable.

-Cállate... si no dices cosas inteligente – el sujeto se había incorporado algo se agrego a su lista de dudas de Draco pues recién se percataba de la voz tenia el extraño era de un timbre agudo, pero no pudo seguir con sus divagaciones, pues el extraño aunque parecía aún debilitado pues seguía sosteniendo su mano sobre su corazón aun después de incorporarse solo. Sus ojos azules encontraron a los grises de Draco, que parecía que se había encendido de nuevo por la curiosidad .

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepa – el extraño lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero eso no evito que su voz se oyera como hielo.

-Acaso estas loco... esa es mi única carta para que tu me ayudes y no me traiciones – Draco dijo de forma irritada.

Pero el extraño sonreía, una sonrisa que no incluía sus ojos , pero aun así parecía como si hubiera escuchado una gran broma, alzo su varita y apunto al cielo.

-Realmente sois otro idiota más, si quisiera delatarte ya lo habría hecho, una seña y te aseguro que no menos de 30 mortífago nos rodearían, mejor dijo TE rodearía, además yo no dije que te iba ayudar jamás me lo pediste, solo asumiste.

- P- pero – Draco había perdido el escaso color de su piel, buena la había hecho estaba perdido, no sabía lo que debía hacer, en 5 segundo podía estar muerto – Tú- tú me mostraste ...me enseñaste... MAL... –

El extraño apunto su varita a Draco y la expresión de sus ojos era severa. Draco que había intentado gritar continuo gesticulando sin sonido, y en sus ojos se observaba la rabia y la impotencia.

-Que pueda delatarte no significa que quiera hacerlo así que me haces el favor de hacer lo que te digo lo harías más fácil, o si quieres te arrepientes y te hago mi prisionero- La voz era susurrante y cortaba el aire como un cuchillo.

Draco no entendió lo que realmente quería decir el extraño, pero movió su cabeza en asistimiento, estaba dispuesto a obedecer, pues la parte de prisionero no le había agradado mucho.

El extraño quito el hechizo silenciador, Draco le contó el poco minutos el funcionamiento mas o menos de entrada que tenia los mortífagos, el extraño estaba muy interesado no en pasadizos secretos o escondites, si en los modos característicos y lugares comunes de los mortífagos, en donde estaba los calabozos, y como eran las trampas para entrar al lugar. Cuando Draco le dijo que mucho de ellos no se conocía, para evitar ser delatados, vio como los ojos del extraño brillaban, antes de decir

-Así que según tú, el único que los conoce a todos el Voldemort, ¿siempre mantiene sus mascaras puestas? – pregunto con algo de interés, sin darle importancia a la cara de desagrado y al estremecimiento de Draco.

-Si – Draco contesto de forma sencilla, no entendía en nada al sujeto frente a él – por lo general solo los que están seguro de su lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro, se pasean sin remordimiento a ser descubiertos, los demás usan sus mascaras en todo momento.

-mmm... solo queda la mitad – el extraño se levanto y apunto su varita a Draco – lo demás se arregla en el momento – Draco no entendió ni media palabra esta vez, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa o preguntar algo, su cuerpo era apresado fuertemente por varias cuerdas, dejando solo lo suficiente para caminar por sí mismo, fue desarmado de su varita y ya no podía ver sino al frente. Sus ojos mostraba impotencia, había caído como un idiota en una trampa ahora moriría y nadie podía hacer algo. Sin embargo las dudas embargaban su mente, no sabía porque aquel extraño había preguntado tanto, no le había capturado inmediato, no... tantas dudas tenia, pero el hecho de sentirse humillado las acallaba a todas. Era obligado avanzar mientras sentía la punta de la varita clavándose en su espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, después de pasar una especie de escudo, que estaba para que solo con la marca pudiesen pasar, se encontraron con el mortífago llamado Nott:

-Vaya así que tardaron mucho en llegar, ya creía que pretendían entrar aquí , de manera estúpida.

"después de todo era un mortífago" pensó de manera decaída Draco, dentro de poco estaría muerto.

-A que vienes con eso... acaso no ves que traigo al traidor – el extraño hablaba de manera algo alterada, como si le molestase el interrogatorio

-Por favor, ya ha avisado que estuvieron hablando por algunos minutos y que te sentiste algo descompuesto, tardaste varios minutos en apresarle – Nott tenia su voz impregnada de ironía – O me vas a negar que tuvieron una linda charla... incluso esperaba que la barrera no te dejara pasar – Nott estaba atento a cada movimiento del Encapuchado, pero este ni se inmutaba.

-Ja...ja...ja ... me sorprende que al Señor Oscuro el ministerio no le haga problema – En el rostro de Nott se apreciaba una sonrisa estaba seguro que ese extraño para el iba a delatarse , pero entonces algo toco a su orgullo cuando este continuo – Cuando ineptos como tu no saben hacer su trabajo. Si tenia dudas por que no me atascaste inepto... así pueden emboscar al Señor Oscuro por tu ineptitud , sabia que uno ya era un traidor por no asegurarse ... créeme que el señor oscuro no le agradara tu estupidez.- El rostro de Nott perdió todo el color que tenia, sabia que el señor oscuro no le gustaba los errores.

-Supongo que sabes que el señor oscuro no esta – Nott intentaba mantener su compostura

-Claro, por eso le traje este regalo para que disfrute su venganza cuando vuelva -contesto de manera resuelta

Nott lo miraba de manera suspicaz, sabia que había muchos que no sabia quienes era ya que eran encubiertos y no podía tomar riesgos, pero aun así tenía un presentimiento, pero no sabia de que se trataba.

-Quizás una bienvenida le haga bienvenida, - dijo mirando maliciosamente a Draco , que parecía que sus ojos era de fuego por la rabia que tenia

- Si – contesto el apresor de Draco – y así yo me divierto como Señor Oscuro se divierte contigo al arruinarle el placer – contesto sin más. Pero basto para que Nott se diera cuenta que podía estar poniendo en riesgo su cuello.

-Esta bien llévatelo al calabozo –y después se dirigió a Draco - te cuidado pequeño Malfoy las ratas ahí les encanta la carne humana – rió de manera escalofriante, y el apresor de Draco le hizo eco.

Entraron a la mansión, a medida que avanzaba la poca luz parecía desvanecerse, las antorchas solo iluminaban una pequeña zona. Podía sentir como la respiración del extraño se mantenía regular, pero tensa. Draco realmente no entendía nada, pues tenia la sensación que aun podía confiar en ese extraño a pesar del o que dijeran las evidencias. Cuando llegaron al calabozo , fue lanzado sin delicadeza dentro. Su cuerpo choco contra el suelo duro, y tuvo el mismo deshacerse de las cuerdas. Miro al extraño , y se abalanzo contra él , pero un hechizo le hizo detenerse en el aire y ser lanzado de nuevo al suelo. La celda se cerro, y Draco solo pudo atinar a gritar;

-¡TRAIDOR! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras trataba en vano empujar las rejas. El extraño salía de ahí , mientras una mujer elegante, salía de su escondite para ir a ver a su hijo.

-¡Mama!, ¡que haces aquí! –pregunto Draco al ver que su madre estaba al otro lado de la reja.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, Draco? Debiste haber huido, El señor Oscuro quiere tu cabeza No sé como se te ocurrió traicionarle – Narcisa mostraba varios rasgullones en el rostro y su pelo estaba algo revuelto Draco se percato y le pregunto;

-¿Que te paso mamá? –de manera preocupada

-Nada Draco, ¿fui a ver a tu padre, digamos que no estaba muy agradado con lo que hiciste, sino te mata el señor oscuro entonces lo hará él – Narcisa se oía afligida.

Draco tenia los puños cerrados, entonces había sido su padre el que había dañado a su madre, solo pregunto;

-¿Por que?

-Por que cree que yo te infunde esos absurdos desplantes de nobleza – Narcisa cayo de pronto, al darse cuenta que había hablado de más – no juzgues a tu padre el sólo hace lo correcto –

Draco estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz ya familiar para el resonó a su espaldas.

-Vaya vaya vaya, así que la idiotez es hereditaria - El extraño que había traído a Draco estaba ahora detrás de Narcisa, ésta se tenso no sabía que hacer no quería seguir comprometiendo a su hijo.

-Yo..yo –tartamudeaba como nunca lo había hecho. Draco miraba a los profundos ojos del extraño , no mostraban el mayor signo de emoción, era frió sin vida. Por alguna razón mientras lo miraba podía sentir extraños sentimientos agolpándose en su pecho. Pero el mayor de todos era sentirse traicionado. Salvado para ser entregado como plato de segunda mesa. Narcisa también volteo a mirarlo, pero solo sus ojos se veía, extrañamente Narcisa sintió repulsión hacia es mirada, le recordaba horriblemente a alguien, pero no sabia quien.

Pero el extraño no le importo que le miraran como si quisieran matarlo, simplemente alzo su varita...



Ja ja ja parece que ya enrede más a este personaje ¿por qué Narcisa cree conocerlo?¿ es bueno o malo? Jajajaja algun dia lo sabremos

Un especial agradecimiento a Felias Fénix... a pesar los desastre de ser mi primera historia, siempre la estas leyendo...

Dejen reviewr, toda opinión me ayuda a mejorar

Emperatrice , (nivel? O algo asi Jijiii son bromas mi niña ) gracias por escucharme, eres mi maestra sin querer por que me ayudas a coordinar mis ideas, pero aun asi te voy a dar sorpresas nunca esta todo dicho

Bueno espero postear mas seguido ahora que salgo de vacas

Nos vemos al próximo posteo


	6. La muerte sigue acechando

Bueno antes todo quiero disculparme por el retraso y darle las gracias a todos los que estan leyendo este fic y que me han dejado un Review... comencé a escribir desde un poco mas adelante y de ahí me devolví...groso error pero si no lo hago así las ideas mutan demasiado rápido...jajaja...

También quiero avisar que no actualizare muy pronto porque tengo mucho carga académica (estoy hasta el cuello con cosas) y por eso no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo... perdone por la espera.

Tengo la imtencion de publicar dos mas antes que termine este mes, pero no doy fe de ello, aunque ya estan encaminado como les anuncie antes

Bueno antes de dejarle el capítulo, lo mismo de siempre que la mayoría de los personaje no son míos pertenecen a Rolwing( siempre tengo problemas con su apellido...así que será las mil y una forma de escribirlo ;P) y algunos que son completamente míos..

Aquí les va...

"_**La muerte sigue acechando"**_

El "Extraño" se acerco a la reja, ignorando por completo a Narcissa, y la abrió con un simple hechizo _Alohomora_ ;

– Solo era abrir por fuera...-bufo- ahora quiere dejar su dulce charla y largarse de aquí- sus ojos azules centelleaban en la oscuridad – Esta reunión familiar ya me esta dando náuseas así que ¡por favor muevan sus traseros lejos de aquí! – mirando fijamente a Draco. Éste no replico absolutamente nada ,pero no aparto la vista del "Extraño", tomo a su madre del brazo y le obligo a seguirle.

-Vamos mamá – apremio, pero Narcisa no parecía quererse mover tenia los ojos fijos en el "Extraño". Narcissa parecía conocerlo, sus ojos grises fijos en los azules, jamás creía poder olvidar eso ojos, podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier sitio, pero no era posible, no quería creer, con su voz cargada de altanería se dirigió a el sujeto;

-Esto no es posible, ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes, ¿ Cómo fue que sobreviviste?– siseo Narcisa, pero el "Extraño" la miro resentido no era de los que tenia paciencia y lamentablemente la familia Malfoy se la estaba colmando.

-Muévete Narcissa, mira que tu pellejo aquí lo van a disfrutar de manera no muy agradable – movió su varita, - Así que lárgate de una vez - sus ojos se clavaron el Draco.

-Mamá, mejor vamonos – apremio Draco empujando a su madre para comenzar a correr, pero algo les detuvo en seco. De pronto unos pasos resonaron cerca del lugar, Draco volteo hacia el "Extraño" con su mirada estaba teñida de miedo.

-Realmente a ustedes les falta cerebros,- bufo el "Extraño" vigilando la entrada del túnel- vayan de espaldas ,tranquilos, para que cualquiera quien los veas no duden hacían donde se dirigen, - se volvió hacia Narcisa – Tu actitud de lealtad debe ser completa para tu amo, manda a cualquiera aquí adentro, diles que soy culpable, mientras ustedes salen por la puerta principal,- el "Extraño" sonrió- aquí les esperara una gran sorpresa – Los dos Malfoy no entendía a que se refería, pero hicieron exactamente lo que se les pedía.

Caminado a paso lento los Malfoy fueron alejándose poco a poco de la Mansión. Todos a los que encontraron creyeron que Draco había escapado con la ayuda del desconocido que le había entregado, y la actitud de Narcisa solo hacia asegurarse a los mortífagos de aquella situación, sin que en ningún momento se pararan a pensar en la posibilidad de que también Narcissa estuviese involucrada. Draco no entendía porque su madre le mandaba a la muerte a quien les había ayudado a salvar sus propios pellejo a pesar de no hacerlo de la forma ortodoxa, no era que le preocupara demasiado, pero no podía evitar sentir la incomodidad de su propia conciencia.

Una vez que se aseguraron que no había seguridad cerca decidieron correr colina abajo, tenia que alejarse lo más posible del lugar para poder salir del campo anti-desaparición si quería lograr salir con vida.

-Mamá... ¿Por qué?- Draco no se resistió a preguntar, la lealtad no era una de sus cualidades, pero aquello era demasiado, debían de haber no menos de treinta mortífagos dentro de la mansión, y el sujeto, aunque insoportable, era solo uno. Narcisa se detuvo primero asegurándose que no les seguía, ocupó la sombra de un árbol para ocultarse de los ojos intrusos y miro a sus hijos con intensidad.

-Conozco esos ojos , Draco - le confeso su madre – los vi incluso antes de que el Señor Oscuro estuviera en el apogeo de su poder, - se volvió hacia atrás para vigilar y luego se centro de nuevo en su hijo – me crié parte de mi vida con esos ojos, si es quien yo pienso o más probable su descendiente sabe lo que esta haciendo, - Narcisa dio un respingo de asco antes de seguir – Le debemos la vida, sólo no tenemos que arruinar el plan que trazo.

Narcisa jalo a su hijo para poder seguir alejándose de la mansión, pero éste le retuvo unos segundos más sólo para preguntar:

-¿Quién es ese?

Narcisa miro directamente los ojos grises de su hijo y bajo el tono de su voz para dejarla casi en un susurro inaudible para evitar que alguien pudiese escucharla;

-Esos ojos pertenecen a... – pero su voz se corto de pronto, un sonido seco de unas palmas que aplaudían sin emoción retumbó cerca de ellos. Ambos , madre e hijo, voltearon instintivamente a ver en dirección de la Mansión , Vieron como esta estaba adornada por las múltiples luces producto quizás de los hechizos. Parecían que iban avanzando lentamente hacia ellos, fue entonces que se percataron de que una persona estaba delante de ellos. Poco a poco sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el rostro del hombre que les apuntaba. Narcissa que estaba sonrosada por la carrera perdió de pronto el color de su rostro y Draco abrió sus ojos sin lograr terminar de entender.

- Por fin nos reunimos de nuevo ... _querida familia_ – Lucius Malfoy tenia el rostro demacrado, aunque algo de su porte aristócrata se mantenía con él no era suficiente para ocultar el daño que le había provocado Azkaban; Sus ojos se habían vuelto dos hielo, que ni siquiera parecían humanos, su varita era muy distinta a la que una vez tubo, ya no era aquella reluciente resguardaba con todos los cuidados, ahora tenia un extraño color mostaza, con sitio oscuros, de colores rojizos y chocolate, la mano que la sostenía tenia varia heridas que incluso daba la impresión que se estaba pudriendo y en sus labios había una sonrisa de satisfacción maniática, distorsionado los poco rasgos favorables de su apariencia.

-¡_Al Señor Oscuro le entrego mi alma, mi vida, mi sangre._..! – Sus ojos se posaron en Draco que se encontraba como si alguien lo hubiese petrificado en su lugar, obligado a mirar a los ojos al que una vez había sido su querido padre y que ahora era ... ,no había argumento para describirlo. Luego Lucius miro a su mujer y con voz casi extasiada le dijo - ¿Cómo sigue el juramento, _querida_? – Narcissa negaba con la cabeza y abría los ojos horrorizada:

-N-No pudiste – Narcisa intentaba colocarse a Draco fuera del alcance de la varita de su marido. Por su parte, Lucius sacudió la cabeza y continuo hablando con aquel tono escalofriante

-_Mi vida será su herramienta, mi alma será su pago y mi sangre lavara mis errores, y limpiara Su camino_ –

NOOOOOO -grito Narcissa - NO PUEDES, ES NUESTRO HIJO, LUCIUS POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS - de los ojos de Narcisa caían lágrimas, mientras tomaba por la túnica a su marido intentando detenerlo, pero su marido era implacable la miraba con desprecio sin dejar de apuntar al corazón de su hijo.

- _Juro lealtad a mi Señor, hasta la eternidad_ – termino Lucius y luego se dirigió a su familia

-El señor oscuro me dio una oportunidad, y yo sólo debía hacerle un favor, - Lucius suspiro ensoñado – Que cuando saliera debía hacer unas pruebas por él y seria reconocido por todos, y todos me respetaría de nuevo – Su mirada se fijo en un punto en el espacio - Tus joyas me sirvieron mucho ,Narcisa. Cuando salí de aquel calabozo, el Señor Oscuro fue a verme, me dio esto- mostrando su varita – dijo que era especial, que era muy poderosa, y quería que yo probara cuanto – miedo cruzo por sus ojos antes de continuar – me fui lejos a ver como funcionaba ,cuando la ocupe un enorme dolor ocupo todo mi ser, pero... poco a poco la varita se adapto, que feliz me sentí, que útil, pero entonces me entero que el idiota de mi hijo además de no ser capaz de matar al amante de muggles , también traición al Señor ante sus enemigo – Sus ojos ahora volvía a centellear de furia mientras se concentraba en su hijo- la vergüenza me invadió, por la culpa de mi hijo el Señor Oscuro no solo perdió ante Potter sino que además quedo muy dañado, quise ayudarlo pero no sabia cómo... fue entonces recordé que Narcisa seguía en la mansión vine a verla. Nunca imagine lo que vi. Los vi corriendo colina abajo , huyendo.

No sé que hicieron adentro de la mansión ni tampoco me importa, sólo tengo la intención de cumplir con el compromiso que le di a mi Señor – su voz cargada de menosprecio y fanatismo , en todo momento fue acompañada por los sollozos de Narcisa .

¡Por favor! ¡te lo ruego, ¡a Draco no! ...- sollozaba mientras que sus mano en vano intentaban detener a Lucius.

Éste la miro con desprecio, y con gran fuerza empujo a su mujer con uno de sus brazos lanzándola lejos, luego lentamente dejo caer su mirada sobre su hijo y escupió

-¡Hasta nunca! ... _hijo_ – puso mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra antes de gritar – _**AVADA KEBADRA**_

Draco cerro los ojos, estaba petrificado ante la actitud de su padre, al escucharlo pronunciar la maldición imperdonable todo se borro de su mente, el único pensamiento que tenia era que iba a morir, pero un sonido de patas galopantes, ramas crujir, su madre abrazándolo, pájaros ahuyentados y la voz de su padre maldiciendo mientras alguien se reía, le indico a Draco que el hechizo no había llegado a destino. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio como el "Extraño" luchaba con su padre, se le había caído la capucha y podía ver su pelo negro extremadamente largo, su rostro, sin embargo, continuaba adornado con el antifaz. Su madre lo abrazaba con su rostro escondido en su cuello mientras las lagrimas de ella mojaban su propio rostro. Narcisa alzo su vista mirando a Draco con intensidad y por primera vez con ternura antes de decir;

-Sólo huye, todos estaremos bien – le susurro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al "Extraño" en su lucha. Draco observo algunos momento, sin saber si obedecer o no, pero finalmente decidió ayudar

Los hechizos volaban sin compasión, Lucius aunque no era muy hábil luchando parecía dominar igualmente la batalla , mientras se desarrollaba la lucha daba cada vez la impresión que la varita era la poderosa que tenia vida propia.

Por otra parte el "Extraño" jamás atacaba, sabia esquivar muy bien y defender mejor, pero solo eso. De pronto, uno de los hechizos de Lucius le fue devuelto por un escudo convocado por el "Extraño", fue en ese momento que éste aprovecho para gritar:

-QUE DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ TODAVÍA...!LARGUESE!...DRACO VUELVE AL BOSQUE ... YO SE LO QUE HAGO... VÁYANSE - la luz de un rayo rozo paso a escasos centímetro del rostro de Draco, ver esto lo asusto, instintivamente miro a su madre que estaba bastante herida, en contestación a la mirada ésta simplemente asistió y comenzaron a correr.

Mientras corrían podía sentir los hechizos chocar como si fuera de metal, varios rayos daban contra los árboles cerca de ellos. Sin previo aviso sintieron la voz de Lucius demasiado cerca de ellos, quedando paralizados de miedo;

-¡Ahora acabare con ustedes! – rugió corriendo en dirección a los prófugos, mientras que el "Extraño" se debatía para librarse de una gelatina que le estaba poniendo la piel al rojo vivo.

Lucius sonrió cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, parecía obsesionado, sin peder tiempo apunto de nuevo a Draco. El rayo morado lanzado por su varita fue desviado por un escudo mandado por el "Extraño", en el cual se encontraba algunos metros intentando ponerse de pie, se podía vislumbrar profundas heridas, pero se mantenía firme . Lucius sin tomar en cuenta el intento fallido, volvió a lanzar un hechizo pero esta vez directamente al rostro de Narcisa que se encontraba a escasos metros de él . El rayo fue nuevamente desviado por aquel "Extraño", fue entonces Lucius rió de manera escalofriante mientras gritaba;

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ... _**Sectusempra**__** – **_apuntando directamente al cuerpo del "Extraño".

Éste que mantenía el escudo pensando que Lucius volvería atacar de nuevo a su propia familia, no alcanzo a reaccionar ante la maldición y el débil escudo que fue capaz de convocar para protegerse no pudo detenerla. Esta le impactó en pleno estomago y el impacto lo lanzo por los aires provocando que chocara contra un árbol cercano a Narcissa y su hijo, mientras que su cuerpo dejaba un rastro de sangre tras de si.

Draco al ver al "Extraño" caer herido por salvar a su madre, no pudo retener la intención de correr a socorrerle, pero entonces la voz maniática de su padre lo hizo detener en seco. A su costado Lucius le apuntaba directamente casi rozándole la sien, un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Draco, mientras oia que su padre susurraba suave y tenebrosamente;

-Bienvenido a la muerte hijo , _**Avada kedabra**_ – entonces una melena platinada cubrió el rostro del muchacho de 17años , y éste veía caer lentamente a su madre a sus pies.

-NOOOOOOO... ¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAA!!!!! – grito Draco mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

Lucius miraba sorprendido, mientras el "Extraño" se arrastraba lentamente hacia ellos. Draco sollozaba incontrolablemente sobre el cuerpo de su madre, se había olvidado del mundo, se olvido que alguna vez había sido rechazado por su padres, se olvido que un "Extraño" yacía herido prácticamente de muerte por salvarle, se olvido que su padre deseaba matarlo, simplemente se quedo hay llorando como jamás su orgullo se lo había permitido, llorando como si cada lagrima pudiera arrancar el dolor insoportable de la muerte.

Una mano helada y húmeda toco el rostro de Draco, mientras la risa maquiavélica de su padre, perforaba los oídos y sembraba el odio más puro en el corazón del adolescente. Un susurro agonizante se dejo escuchar cerca de Draco.

-Debemos irnos – el "Extraño" jadeaba por el esfuerzo y su estomago no paraba de sangrar y su boca poco a poco empezaba a llenarse de sangre.

-No puedo dejarla – Draco hablo con su voz distante

-La llevaremos con nosotros tampoco quiero dejarla aquí – susurro aun más bajo el "Extraño"

- Tengo que vengarla – la voz de Draco se volvía más dura y llena de odio.

-Veo que la lealtad al Señor Oscuro no fue suficiente para mi querida esposa – Lucius escupía con su varita baja, ajeno al lo que tenia enfrente

-La venganza no te sanara – el "Extraño"intentaba mantener su voz en un susurro, pero incluso eso ya le costaba gran trabajo – yo lo sé... debemos irnos...debes sacarnos de aquí

-No puedo, no se como hacerlo – aunque no tenía odio en su voz, Draco sonaba ausente de nuevo

-¡Lavare mi nombre, limpiare el camino que mi propia sangre ensucio! – Lucio una vez más comenzaba a levantar aquella extraña varita

-Confía en ti mismo – la voz del extraño sonaba casi alegre –, estamos lejos del campo anti-desaparición, solo concéntrate en la Decisión y Determinación, yo me haré cargo de la Dirección - Draco volteo a ver al sujeto por primera vez desde que su madre había caído muerta. Vio como el antifaz había caído por completo y una sonrisa amable surcaba aquel rostro ensangrentado que había intentado sacarlos con vida.

-Adiós hijo...jamás pensé que deshonraría a nuestro linaje de esta manera –

-Por favor- le apremio

Draco hizo oídos sordos a la voz de su padre, mientras tomaba la muñeca inerte de su madre y la mano ensangrentada de su salvadora...

_**-¡Avada Kedabra!**_ – sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar la maldición asesina, pero su cuerpo ya había chocado con aquella pared que parecía ser de agua y que hacia sentir como si te asfixiaras por los breves instantes que pasabas por ella.

Sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente en el suelo del mismo bosque que en esa mañana habían estado. Draco se levanto lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de su madre, que tenia la expresión característica de quien muere bajo el jugo de la maldición asesina. Se agacho de nuevo para cerrarles los ojos y observarla. Entonces un quejido lo hizo volver a la realidad, Ella todavía necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – un grito sobresalto a los que cenaba en ese momento en el cuartel de la Orden. De inmediato todos corrieron a ver lo que había ocurrido.

Desde la mañana Harry se encontraba desmayado al igual que Ron y Hermione. Todos los que se encontraba el cuartel estaban muy preocupados por ellos y subieron en tropel al cuarto de Harry, sin embargo ahí se encontraron que el trío dorado estaba despierto. Harry había recuperado la conciencia y aun estaba semi acostado. Su amigos parecían que habían despertado un poco antes, ambos muchachos rodeaban a Harry , mientras éste se sostenía la cabeza intentando sacar sus pensamientos de ahí adentro.

-Narcissa fue asesinada por Lucius – Harry gemía mientras afirmaba su cabeza meciéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si ni siquiera fue Voldemort - hablo Hermione que siempre tenia gran lógica en esas situación.

-No lo sé... pero se que paso en realidad– Ron y Hermione se miraron significativamente entre ellos, sin percatarse de los que acababa de entrar, Hermione volvió a hablar

-Harry ,recuerda que esto ya paso una vez, puede que Voldemort este intentando contro...

-NO LO ESTA...FUE REAL... VOLDEMORT ES CAPAZ DE FINGIR CUALQUIER SENTIMIENTO, PERO NO EL AMOR, NO LA ANGUSTIA, NO EL DOLOR... – los ojos verdes centellaban como se un fuego especial le quemase – SENTI ESO HERMS, NO FUE LO MISMO QUE CON SIRIUS...- su voz pareció quebrarse un segundo al recordar a su padrino -¡YO PUDE SENTI EL DOLOR DE DRACO AL PERDER A SU MADRE! – el silencio reinaba en el lugar, los que llegaron no sabia que le había pasado a Harry, pero se quedaron helado al saber de la visión de éste.

Harry intentaba retener las imágenes, en sus recuerdos podía ver a otra persona junto al Sletherin aparte de su familia, pero estos recuerdos eran borrosos. Levanto la vista a sus amigos, quería comentarles lo que vio, pero Hermione hizo un imperceptible movimiento de la cabeza que solo alcanzaron a ver Ron y Harry, por instinto Harry decidió cambiar lo que iba a decir, calmando su voz al máximo;

-A lo mejor tienes razón Herms y solo fue una pesadilla mas – intentando fingir tranquilidad, entonces entendió a su amiga cuando la voz de la señora Weasley llego a sus oídos.

-Harry cariño, estuviste casi todo el dìa inconsciente...además que hicieron un viaje demasiado largo el día anterior, debes estar fatigado – La señora Weasley se acercaba a la cama de Harry

Harry miro amenazadoramente a sus amigos por no avisarles, pero estos al verse acusados por la mirada de Harry movieron la cabeza negando su culpabilidad. La señora Weasley coloco su palma en su frente para ver si tenia temperatura y le recomendó que siguiera durmiendo, pero éste negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, y encaro a Molly;

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde - dio un suspiro suave – la batalla? - Harry vio la cantidad de personas que había en su dormitorio, y sintió algo de vergüenza, pero no le importo mucho porque vio como todos se tensaban con su pregunta, incluso sus amigos

-Querido seria mejor que descansaras, aquí tengo una poción para dormir sin sueño – la señora Weasley le acerco el brebaje a los labios, pero Harry con un suave ademán lo alejo

-Quiero la verdad... – su voz era algo cortante, debido al esfuerzo por no enfadarse

-Molly será mejor que no insistas tarde o temprano tiene que saber seria mejor que todos bajemos... – la voz de Reamus sonaba desde la puerta

-Pero... tiene que descansar- Molly intentaba convencer y luego continuo bastante enfada– ¡ ya vivió lo suficiente quieres exponerlo a más! –

-Conozco a Harry tarde o temprano va a reventar si le ocultamos cosas –

Harry se habia sobresaltado al oír la voz de Reamus, pues vio como él había quedado bastante herido incluso antes de la batalla, no entendía como es que estaba ahí, incluso pudo ver cuando Reamus se coloco en su campo de visión, que aunque no estaba sano por completo si bastante bien. Al ver la incredulidad de Harry ,Reamus le sonrió he hizo un ademán con la mano, empezando a irse. La señora Weasley lo fulmino con la miraba , no estaba dispuesta a perder tan fácilmente.

-¡Es apenas un chico, por que involucrarlo más!-

Arthur que miraba a Harry, se dirigió a su mujer

-Molly ese chico hace mucho que demostró un valor que mucho de nosotros no tenemos, déjalo que tome sus propias decisiones – Arthur abrazo a su mujer por los hombros y la obligo a salir, Molly se mordió los labios y asistió suavemente

Todo el grupo que había entrado fue abandonando la habitación sin hacer sus preguntas y bajaron a la cocina

-Te dejamos para que te cambies Querido... ¿Hermione , Ron me acompañan? – la voz de la señora Weasley no sonaba enfadada , sólo derrotada

-La alcanzamos enseguida – contesto Hermione, mientras le señora Weasley cerraba la puerta.

_**-Muffliato**_ - susurro Hermione una vez que la señora Weasley se fue

-¿Que sucede? – se adelanto a preguntar Harry antes que su rabia se le adelantara.


	7. discutiendo con la Orden

Bueno todo lo de siempre eso del derecho de autor es decir que los personajes pertenecen a Rogwing y algunas ideas tambien ( no todas...jajajaja) y eso, ojala les guste el capitulo

Se que me he demorado mucho en la actualización ,pero he estado colapsada con el estudio, pero espero que sea de compensación los capítulos

_**VII**_

"_**discutiendo con la orden"**_

Hermione miro apremiante a Ron, el cual negó con la cabeza y miro a su amigo que comenzaba a enfadarse rápidamente;

-Debe saberlo, solo hazlo rápido - le respondió a Herms y luego se dirigió a su amigo - mira Harry, lo que te vamos a decir lo averiguamos con los oídos extensibles y algo de ayuda de Ginny, es todo lo que sabemos de acuerdo -

-Entonces hablen ya - Harry lo corto de manera bastante descortés

-Bueno Harry - comenzó Hermione - han pasado dos días prácticamente desde la batalla, y bueno han pasado varias cosas y tú sabes, quiero decir ... - Ron corto a Hermione y relato brevemente

-bueno estuviste todo el día desmayado, gastamos alrededor de doce horas en ir América y volver, por lo que escuchamos la batalla, ésta se volvió a nuestro favor porque apareció un dragón que se deshizo de la gran parte de las criaturas oscuras y también varios mortífagos, también nos enteramos que alguien intervino en la batalla, y no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo, el profesor Lupin no deja de hablar de una tal Daeg Makinson , Voldemort logro escapar posesionado el cuerpo de Bellatrix,... - Ron suspiro y dijo muy bajo - y a tu primo lo sepultan mañana.

-¡que delicadeza Ronald! - rezongo Hermione

Ron se encogió de hombros y ambos amigos miraron a Harry que intentaba asimilar la información

¿quien es esa tal Daeg? - pregunto casi ausente

-no lo sabemos, solo escuchamos a profesor Lupin nombrarla un par de veces- contesto Hermione

-¿intervención en la batalla? - volvió a preguntar Harry

-asi parece hermano- Ron se alegro de ver el temperamento de su amigo a raya

-¡chicos puede bajar a comer! ¡se está enfriando! - la voz de la señora Weasley retumbo fuera de la habitación

-¡bajamos enseguida! -grito Hermione sacando el hechizo muffliato - Harry tenemos que hablar sobre los horrocruxes

Pero Harry mantenía una mirada perdida, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a muchas ideas a la vez.

-¿Harry? -preguntaron bastante fuerte a unísono Ron y Hermione

en ese momento este pareció salir de un ensueño, miro a sus amigos y les dijo

-¿cómo es que no sabes si alguien intervino realmente?, ¿por qué hay tantas dudas?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Harry tenia el presentimiento que intentaba encontrar la mejor manera de decirle, no lograba entender porque tanto misterio, pero su mente fue asimilando lentamente los últimos acontecimiento y recordó al lobo;

-¡es el lobo! ¿verdad? - Harry afirmo casi de manera instantánea, los chicos solo se limitaron a asistir. Después de largos segundo Hermione hablo

-parece ese sujeto quien quiera que sea, esta muy interesado en ti , es por eso que la mamá de Ron no quería que te hablaran de nada

Harry nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras que sus amigos solo se limitaban a mirarlo

-No irán - Harry dijo de pronto , mientras que sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban determinación

Ron quedo impávido, pero Hermione inmediatamente se puso inmediatamente de pie, mientras Harry continuaba hablando

-Al parecer existe otro desquiciado detrás mío y no quiero ponerlos aun en más riesgo, esto es demasiado si consideramos que ese sujeto parece un fantasma yo no quiero que se ... -Harry fue cortado por un grito furioso de Hermione. No había miedo de ser escuchados, por solo la fiereza en el rostro de la muchacha, descoloco a los muchachos provocando que solo la voz de ésta resonara

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, DEJA INTENTAR CONTROLAR NUESTRAS VIDAS, NOSOTROS YA TOMAMOS UNA DECISIÓN , HE IREMOS CONTIGO. - Hermione se acerco a Harry y le golpeo el pecho con el dedo índice - SI HAY OTRA PERSONA PERSIGUENDOTE AUN ESTAS EN MAS PELIGRO, TIENES QUE RECORDAR QUE NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS SIEMPRE EN PELIGRO POR QUE SOMOS ¡TUS AMIGOS! ¡SOMOS...- Hermione callo de pronto y miro a Harry, sabia que había ido demasiado lejos, que en vez de ayudar había lastimado aún más.

Harry desvió la mirada, Hermione dijo lo mismo que estaba pensando. La chica sin querer le había dado la razón. Ahora estaba decidido a seguir solo.

Levanto la mirada hacia sus amigos y se encontró que Ron abrazaba a Hermione que tenia el rostro enterrado en su pecho, mientras que el pelirrojo lo miraba intensamente,

-no soy el mejor dando concejos,- Ron suspiro, últimamente le estaba tocando ser el que pusiera a Harry en la realidad y eso no le agradaba en absoluto - se que no quieres que nos pase nada, pero también sabe que aunque huyas nosotros te buscaremos, no digo que no nos importe morir, pero es el mundo al que ayudamos, es a nuestra familia...

Un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, cada palabra de sus amigos parecían una navaja en su corazón. Porque todo tenia que ser tan difícil, porque no podía simplemente escapar, cerro los ojos mientras ocultaba de nuevo su rostro , pero las imágenes llegaron de inmediato a su mente, imágenes dolorosa de la batalla, de pronto todo cambio en un bosque con la suave luz del atardecer. Podía ver a Draco mal herido mientras se acercaba a una muchacha que estaba peor, vio que ella le hablaba, daba la impresión que no tenia miedo, aunque tenia una fea herida en el estomago y su boca estaba llena de sangre, a pesar de eso tenia una sonrisa, Draco a su vez parecía un zombi. Harry no podía escuchar las palabras que se decían, pero si vio como la muchacha tomaba su varita con la mano izquierda y escribía algo en el aire, igual como lo había visto hacerlo al recuerdo de Tom Riddle. Draco intercambiaron algunas palabras más y Draco coloco la punta de su varita en el estomago de la muchacha, una luz dorada invadió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, Draco pareció asustarse y se alejo a trastabillones, cuando la luz fue desapareciendo pudo ver y para su sorpresa escuchar a la muchacha sonreír levemente:

-gracias Draco... lo has hecho bastante bien - entonces la chica miro en dirección hacia donde el probablemente estaba, unos ojos azules parecía atravesarlos, de cansados pasaron a ser totalmente fríos , de pronto sintió como una gran fuerza lo empujaba lejos todo. La escena se oscurecía, una voz retumbo en su cabeza casi como una sentencia;

_"No vuelvas a intentarlo"_

Su cuerpo se convulsión levemente al volver su mente de nuevo a la habitación con Ron y Hermione, presentía que algo no estaba bien, de algún modo él había estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, cosa totalmente imposible, de pronto sintió dos pares de brazos lo zaraceaban y le hacia levantar la cabeza

-¿qué tiene compañero? - Ron pregunto de inmediato

-¿qué te sucede?, -pregunto Hermione con algunos surcos de lagrimas en sus mejillas

-Nada - contesto Harry de manera cortante y descortés esquivando las miradas,- no quiero que se involucre más en mis asuntos, metansé en sus propias vidas - lo ultimo lo dijo con tal frialdad que daba miedo , pero Ron se levanto violento y desde la puerta le grito a Harry

-MALDITA SEA HARRY ...ESTA CUANDO TE VAS A TORTURAR, CUANDO TU HACES ESO, NOS HACER MAS DAÑO QUE TODOS ESO MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS... - abrió la puerta con violencia pero antes de salir aspiro todo el aire que pudo antes decir

-Prefiero que Voldemort nos torture, a que tú nos ignores - con estas palabras termino de cerrar la puerta por fuera, mientras Harry se quedo inmóvil viendo la puerta, después sintió como Hermione se levantaba lentamente

- por más que te alejes de nosotros estaremos contigo, eres parte de nosotros y jamás te abandonaremos, aunque tengamos que recorrer el mundo buscándote - y sin previo aviso le dio beso su mejilla y salió de la habitación

Harry quedo solo con las palabras de sus amigos recalcándose en su mente. Ya nada quedaba por hacer, ellos irían igual, y nada lo cambiaria, podría ser el peor de los rufianes y ellos seguiría junto a él. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, suspiro, venia momento demasiados difíciles para sentirse débil.

Se vistió y bajo. vago un rato ya que no reconocía el lugar, sólo las voces provenientes de algún lugar le servían de guía además de darle indicio de vida en aquel sombrío lugar.

La casa era muy similar a Grimmauld Place, pero en vez de tener a cabezas de elfos colgando de las paredes había cuadros estáticos solo de naturaleza muerta, la escaleras tenia una gruesa capa de polvo y las paredes reflejaban arañazos por toda la parte de abajo.

todo estaba en penumbras cuando llego al pasillo que parecía ser el primer piso , una puerta entreabierta y voces discutiendo le indico que ahí estaba el resto de la orden, justo cuando giro para llegar al lugar la voz de Hermione llego desde sus espaldas

-Ron hazlo, quieres- la voz de la chica volvía a tener el mismo tono imperante tan característico de ella

Antes que Harry pudiese de voltearse para ver a sus amigos, una mano se dejo caer sobre su hombro, y la voz de Ron susurro débilmente

-perdónanos Harry, pero también entiéndenos

Harry termino de girar para ver a su amigo entonces pudo leer en esos ojos azules aun rabia contra su persona, pero además sentimientos de comprensión y sobre todo decisión.

-Pueden morir - susurro Harry, no tenia intención de iniciar una pelea tan expuestos

-Lo sabemos - contestaron unísono su amigos

-¿por qué? - incluso al pensar hacer la pregunta le había sonado estúpida, pero buscaba una sola excusa, una sola debilidad para poder sacarlos del camino de la muerte que dejaba sus pasos.

-Somos tus amigos - contesto Hermione, ocasionando que Harry diera un bufido por el discurso conocido

-Y porque tú harías lo mismo por nosotros - dictamino Ron, que había quitado la mano del hombro de Harry y lo miraba directamente a los ojos

Totalmente derrotado Harry volteo, para dirigirse a donde estaba el resto de la orden ,pero la voz de Hermione lo retuvo

-Harry -susurro ella implorante

-Esta bien hagan lo que quieran...claro que prefiero tenerlos cerca mío antes de saber que sufrieron algún daño o incluso terminar... - no termino la frase por que no había necesidad y luego para liberar la tensión de sus propias palabras susurro - quien me mando a encontrarme a gente tan testadura.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron complacido pues al fin había hecho entrar en razón a Harry, y se adelantaron hasta donde el se había detenido. Hermione fue la primera en hablar

-Harry contigo hasta la muerte, - Ron sólo asistió

-Espero que no -contesto Harry

Ya en ese momento estaban a pasos de la sala donde discutia la Orden , y claramente se podía oír la discusión que llevaban adentro

-Entonces había alguien más vigilando a Harry que no era de la orden o del ministerio -la voz de Ojoloco resonaron bastante molestas

-Si eso he venido diciendo hace días, Alastor - Reamus tenia un tono de desesperación

-Como entonces nadie lo vio -Kinsley reclamo con su tradicional tono calmado

-No lo sé - Reamus sonaba esta vez derrotado - pero estoy seguro que había alguien más en la batalla

-Si...- Ojoloco volvió hablar - un enorme dragón descontrolado que termino con la mitad del bando de Voldemort

-¿Realmente estaba descontrolado, porque entonces no nos ataco a nosotros también , estamos a escasos metro - Reamus comenzaba a descontrolarse

-Cálmate por favor Reamus - la voz de señor Weasley intervino

-Como quieres que me calme Arthur, si digo que había alguien que vigilaba a Harry , un dragón que ataca solo a los mortífagos, y que además que quizás ese mismo alguien intervino en la batalla y con todo eso me toma por loco

-Reamus por favor - Tonks sonaba suplicante

-No tenemos pruebas de que alguien que no fueron los que vimos estuviera en la batalla - Ojoloco sonaba de nuevo calmado

-ALASTOR ¿QUE TE PASA? - Reamus se descontrolo, pero la mirada de Tonks lo hizo razonar- No te parecen pruebas suficientes los patronus vistos y que yo después de estar muriendo este entero y casi sano

-Es sorprendente -Ojoloco resoplo - pero no creo que sean hechos de alguien extraño, solo han sido hecho que se han confundido, no necesitamos pensar en otro mago del cual tengamos que preocuparnos, creo que tenemos suficiente con Voldemort

-Parece que el tiempo que pasaste en el ministerio te han lavado el cerebro , no te reconozco - Reamus parecía desilusionado

-No te atrevas a hablarme así

-Entonces entra en razón

-Lupin , nadie tiene la capacidad de controlar un dragón y lo sabes, por otro lado los patronus, bueno, estaba lleno de ellos pudo haber sido cualquiera, todos luchábamos con esas bestias, y tu recuperación puede ser fomentada por tu estado de licantropía recuerda que estamos en los días cercanos a luna llena

-No ven que hay algo raro en esto - Reamus intentaba volver a la discusión

-Por favor Reamus, sé que te afecto mucho la muerte de Dumbledore , pero no veo el motivo por que veas cosas donde parecen no estar -la voz de la señora Weasley sonaba bastante alterada

-Claro que me afecto y más me afecto que lo traicionaran una persona que siempre el defendió, claro que me duele y es por eso que cualquier movimiento extraño lo voy a seguir hasta el final

-¿quién te pareció que se te acerco? - Kinsley pregunto

Hubo un largo silencio que Reamus interrumpió con voz temblorosa - Daeg

una risa sin alegría salió de los labios de Ojoloco

-Daeg esta muerta y lo sabes

-chicos si van a entrar será mejor que lo hagan pronto. La discusión ha sido así desde las ultimas 12 horas

La voz de Ginny a sus espalda hizo sobresaltar a los tres jóvenes que voltearon al mismo momento

-¡Ginny casi nos mata del susto! - le reclamo Ron

-Lo siento - contesto ésta aunque parecía que no lo sentía en absoluto, sus ojos estaba estaban puesto en Harry - tenemos que hablar - dijo firmemente

Lo sé- miro hacia la habitación en donde todos parecían hablar al mismo tiempo - se acerco a ella ignorando la fulminante mirada de su amigo y le susurro al oído - esta noche aquí mismo, cuando todo este en silencio -

Ginny asistió levemente con la cabeza con gesto indescifrable en el rostro y paso entre ellos y unirse a la discusión que tenia la Orden. Apenas hubo entrado Ron tomo el brazo de Harry y con bastante violencia lo encaro

-¿Que le dijiste a mi hermana? - rugió

Harry no se inmuto miro a Ron decidido, si ellos quería permanecer junto a él tenia que dejarle su espacio y eso incluía las conversaciones con Ginny

-Eso es asunto de ella y mío - dijo firmemente

Ya a sufrido, Si la dañas yo...yo... - Ron mascullaba, pero Hermione puso en regla a dos muchachos

-Ron, tu hermana ya no es una niña sabe tomar sus propias decisiones y Harry jamás la dañaría por gusto, así que despreocúpate

Ron soltó el brazo de Harry bastante avergonzado con su actitud, y mascullo -lo siento, pero es mi hermana

Harry solo le golpeo el hombro en señal de perdón y entendimiento, y con un gesto señalo la habitación que estaba a pasos de ellos. Cuando entraron todas las voces se silenciaron, cado uno de los adultos parecía que veían un fantasma, fue la señora Molly la que se atrevió a preguntar

Querido , n-nos escuchaste - mientras fulminaba a Reamus con la mirada

-Si señora Weasley- Harry tenia una extraña confianza en si mismo - quiero decir que yo estoy de acuerdo con Reamus , ahora ya no esta el profesor Dumbledore con nosotros y por eso mismo no podemos dejar de pasar detalle. El profesor olvido eso y eso lo llevo al fin de sus días -Harry miraba a un punto cualquiera menos a los rostros. Quería escapar de ahí incluso antes de entrar, quería huir como nunca había sentido la necesidad antes, quería encerrarse en su habitación y deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que lo ahogaban, pero también quería de una vez por todas poner las cartas sobre la mesa, él ya era dueño absoluto de su vida, ya no quería que nadie perdiera la vida por protegerlo, era momento de mostrar su temple, cualquier indicio de debilidad podía jugar en su contra. En este cruel juego de la vida, solo podía haber perdedores y él lo intentaría todo para no permitirlo.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Ojoloco

-Yo siempre sospeche, pero al igual que todos cerraron los ojos y siguieron caminado ciegos en esta guerra, y producto de eso una esperanza se acabo -contesto fríamente Harry

-Era Dumbledore ¿cómo podría dudar de su palabras? -acoto Bill, desde un rincón cercano a su padre

-No podemos llorar sobre la poción derramada porque ahora estamos solo en esto, solo nos queda luchar - Harry curiosamente poso su vista en Tonks, se veía radiante, parecía que su sola presencia en la sala tranquilizaba, esa misma luz parecía hacer eco en los ojos del último merodeador libre, Harry al encontraste con esos ojos miel pudo ver sodpresa en ellos, pero también incertidumbre.

-Algo extraño paso en la batalla- dijo Harry intentado tranquilizar a Reamus - alguien hace mucho ha estado vigilándome, pregunte a Reamus, pero aquel quien fue no era parte ni de la orden ni del ministerio. Permanecía escondido, oculto de todos los ojos, pero siempre presente. Debo decir que hubo un encuentro con aquel mago, un encuentro en donde el dejo claro que era un animago

-Como estas tan seguro muchacho- la duda de Ojoloco demostraba que solo unos poco lograron ver que sucedió realmente cerca de Harry y Voldemort.

Harry suspiro , habían pasado demasiados cosas en la batalla, pero los ojos sin brillo de su primo ocupaban ahora su mente, miro a sus amigos pidiéndoles ayuda, entonces Hermione asistió y continuo lo que había empezado Harry.

-Alguien me quiere decir si algunos de ustedes lanzo dos patronus simultáneos - Hermione, se había puesto a plomo para infundirle ánimos a Harry, pero entonces alguien golpeo la mesa con violencia. Minerva se había levantado y sus anteojos centellaban

-¡No diga tontería, Srta. Granger, eso es imposible!, los patronus son magia avanzada, incluso tener uno con forma propia requiere en alto grado de magia, ningún mago pude mantener dos patronus , y si en caso que lo lograra el esfuerzo podría costarle la muerte

-Entonces tampoco puede dos patrunus fusionarse y convertirse en poder mágico puro- pregunto con ironía Hermione. Harry y Ron le dirigieron miradas un tanto extrañadas, pero sabia que la actitud de la Orden estaba tocando los limites de patética

-¡Por supuesto que no!, para empezar los magos que hicieran eso tendría que tener el mismo nivel mágico y pensamientos sincronizados, y el patrunus solo seria más poderoso , no una fuente de la juventud- contesto McGonagall

-Entonces me podría explicar dos patronus saliendo de la nada, que fusionados envolvieron a Harry , dejándolo totalmente rehabilitado después que Voldemort - Los presentes se estremecieron - casi acabara con él ,para que luego estuviese sano y siguiera luchando - Minerva mascaba el aire al no poder contestar

-Explíqueme además porque el hechizo lanzado directamente al profesor Lupin, nunca llego a tocarlo y que tampoco rebotara contra algún encantamiento escudo -todos los presentes mantenía un silencio sepulcral

-Alguien me quiere explicar de donde apareció un perro, que quito a Petunia Durley de la mira de Voldemort - Hermione tenia sus mejilla rojas, por el esfuerzo de no gritar. Antes que alguien hablara, un suave susurro de Harry rompió el silencio

-No era un perro, era un lobo-

-¿Que dijiste? - soltaron varias voces al mismo tiempo

-Eso que vimos llevarse a Draco Malfoy , era un animago que toma la forma de lobo , quien quiera que sea

-Eso es imposible -decía Minerva mientras se sentaba derrotada

-¿Que hay de malo en animago en forma de lobo? - pregunto Harry con algo de fastidio, de nuevo tenia la sensación de que se había perdido algo importante al crecer en el mundo de los muggles, miro a Hermione quien negaba con la cabeza tan incrédula como la profesora McGonagall, Ron se cruzaba miradas con su padres, mientras Ojoloco mantenía fija la vista. Hastiado por la situación en que todos parecía sumido en sus pensamiento , rompió el hielo con bastante irritación en la voz

-¿Quieres decirme que tiene eso de malo?... ¿me pueden explicar que tiene el sujeto que me ha estado vigilando todo este verano? - nadie parecía querer contestarle -

¿Reamus? -interrogo al no obtener respuesta

El licántropo fijo sus ojos en los esmeraldas de Harry, por largos segundos se miraron y entonces dio un suspiro, ya no podía seguir ocultando o presenciaría otra escena como en Privet Drive

-Realmente no sabes... ¿verdad? - pregunto dudoso

-¿Crees que preguntaría si lo supiera?,- Harry se sintió dolido porque Reamus al parecer sabia algo más de lo que le había dicho en la casa de sus tíos, pero a pesar de todo continuo hablando como si no se hubiese percatado de ese detalle - solo conozco que un hombrelobo se transforma con la luna en contra de su voluntad y pierde noción de su mente humana, pero el lobo es un simple animal después de todo,con eso de la luna y su miticismo, pero un lobo al fin de cuentas, por lo tanto no veo el pero si uno se lograra transformar en uno por voluntad

-No es tan sencillo - Reamus suspiro - la licantropía va mas allá de una transformación inconcluso o mal hecha.

-Ya me lo habías explicado... pero me dejaste tanta dudas como antes, así que me puedes decírmelo de una buena vez toda la verdad del asunto no creas que me agrada que todos me miren como bicho raro

-¡Sr. Potter! - lo regaño Minerva , pero Reamus le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio

-Esta bien , lo que pasa es que la luna tiene grandes propiedades mágicas, según las leyendas se dice que los lobos son las únicas criaturas pueden un contacto más cercano con la luna, y cierta manera tener algún control sobre su magia, pero al ser animales no tiene conciencia de ellos y esa energía se pierde...Es por eso que la licantropía es una enfermedad y no un don, por que en teoría, la energía irradiada por la luna , un ser humano ordinario no la puede controlar, y ella termina controlando, es por eso que uno pierde el control sobre si mismo, es tal el poder de la luna que nos vuelve a un estado casi primitivo. Un ser Humano que sea capaz de convertirse en lobo a voluntad, quiere decir que puede de alguna manera encausar la energía de la Luna , es decir tener control sobre ella y ocuparla para sus propios bien, Un mago muy bien entrenado, que este a la altura de Voldemort ,he incluso de Dumbledore.

-¿Por que surgen los licántropos entonces, si el ser humano no puede controlar esa energía?- Harry por un momento olvido todo lo que estaba pensando, todavía había partes de la magia que le era desconocidas a pesar de haberlas estudiado.

-Por la misma razón que no se podía, algunos magos probablemente trataron de controlar el poder de la luna, pero se les escapo de las manos, y quedaron sujetos a una maldición por ellos mismo creadas...- Moony había perdido su vista por el paisaje que se dejaba ver por la ventana.- el deseo de controlar los controlo a ellos, con miedo ,vergüenza, incluso por complejos de poder, fueron vagando por el mundo y extendiendo esta horrible maldición.

-Ya veo -respondió Harry mecánicamente - es decir otro desquiciado jugando a ser Dios al parecer quiere mi cabeza -

-¡Señor Potter esto no es un juego! - McGonagall había vuelto a levantarse y regañaba a Harry , pero este tenia una actitud bastante pasiva para las circunstancias. Los ojos esmeraldas encontraron a los azules de una pelirroja que desvió la mirada y salió de la habitación. Harry suspiro algo no andaba bien con Ginny, tenia que hablar con ella lo antes posible.

Miro de nuevo a la Orden, y se dispuso a demarcar el terreno inmediatamente, miro a sus amigos estaban a cada uno de sus lados y su mente recordó a Draco, era momento de enfrentar al destino;

-Sé mejor que nadie que no es un juego, profesora - Su voz era fuerte y llena de reproche - así que por favor déjeme de tratar como si no lo supiera - se le hacia difícil mantenerse tranquilo y comenzó a pasear por la habitación

-Estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Moody, creo que no es conveniente preocuparnos por ahora, él vendrá a mí de todas maneras, ya pudo acercarse una vez, no dudo que lo vuelva hacer, Voldemort por otro lado -hubo un estremecimiento general dentro de la sala ,pero a Harry no le importo y continuo hablando - parece temer a algo que no es el profesor Dumbledore - Harry cerro los ojos intentando mantener su calma - por ahora se encuentra débil, por lo que será más fácil seguir sus movimientos ya que los mortífagos a excepción de unos cuantos son bastantes estúpidos al momento de seguir ordenes, tiende a menospreciar a su oponente y eso es un punto a favor...PERO... por ahora quiere ir al funeral de mi primo, cuando antes sea mejor

-Muchacho no puedes , los mortífagos pusieron precio a tu cabeza y el ministerio esta demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por una chiquilina de esas - Ojoloco hablo de forma lenta, pero cayo por primera vez ante la mirada de Harry.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con un fuego interno, su postura erguida de ese momento intimido a muchos de los presentes, cuando hablo las palabras parecían hielo

-No pregunte si podía ir, no estoy pidiendo permiso sólo estoy pidiendo orientación para llegar, si se oponen yo me las ingeniare-

-Nos estas amenazando jovencito-

-Claro que no, sólo dejo en claro que ustedes no pueden controlar mi vida, ninguno, además no tengo la intención de permanecer por mucho aquí, tengo algo importante que hacer , Dumbledore me lo pidió

En ese momento las cabezas mayores de la Orden , se movieron parecía que aquel punto era el que se habían estado cuestionando todo ese tiempo

-Dinos muchacho , ¿Qué hacia con Dumbledore la noche en que murió? - Ojoloco le pregunto

Tanto Ron como Hermione se movieron nerviosos y miraron directamente a Harry. Todos los presente estaba mas atentos que nunca, pero Harry demostrando un carácter poco común de él , dijo fuerte y claro sin derecho a replica

-Eso Orden ...es asunto de él y mío, no se intrometan -

-Pero... - Ojoloco fue acallado por una de pronto compresiva McGonagall

-Déjalo, Albus sabia lo que hacia-

-Lo dudo -contesto de malagana Ojoloco y en su interior Harry pensaba lo mismo -

Muchacho -continuo -¿ Por qué ese deseo si sabes que para esa familia nunca fuiste importante?-

-Querido , tú sabes que es demasiado peligroso, algunos de nosotros podría ir en tu lugar - la señora Molly alzo por primera vez la voz, al parecer mantenía silencio solo por petición de su esposo ,ya que este suspiro cuando ella hablo

-Yo quiero ir...Porque es mi familia - Harry dijo "y porque necesito respuestas" pensó para si

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Harry miro a sus amigos y se dispusieron a salir, sabían que la discusión podría extenderse por horas ya que todos parecían querer opinar, pero ante que cruzaran la puerta una voz resalto entre el barullo

-Mañana a las 6, solo por media hora - era la voz de Reamus - iras como otra persona, quizás un muggle. Digley, Koch, Aryerich, yo y Nyphandora iremos contigo, ¿estas de acuerdo? -

Miro a sus amigos, pero Reamus hizo un gesto negativo. Suspiro viendo que seria la mejor opción asistió con la cabeza antes de salir pudo escuchar a la señora Molly diciendo que ella le llevaría la comida, y a Tonks reclamarle a Reamus por llamarla por su nombre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente en el suelo del mismo bosque que en esa mañana habían estado. Draco se levanto lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de su madre, que tenia la expresión característica de quien muere bajo el jugo de la maldición asesina. Se agacho de nuevo para cerrarles los ojos y observarla. Entonces un quejido lo hizo volver a la realidad, Ella todavía necesitaba de su ayuda.

Ella se había arrastrado hasta que apoyo su espalda contra un árbol. La sangre le brotaba de la herida del estomago con su mano puesta en ella que estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, de su boca nacía un hilo oscuro, y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados , como si se esforzara por no gritar. Una de sus piernas estaba en un ángulo extraño, y la mano libre empuñaba la tierra. Su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto daba la sensación que eran sus últimos respiro de vida.

Draco se acerco a ella tambaleándose, no quería mirar atrás era tan doloroso no volver a ver a su madre otra vez.

-Draco - susurro ella aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras de su boca brotaba aun más sangre

Draco no contesto, se preguntaba como podía tener aún fuerzas en su estado

-Draco -volvió a decir un poco más apremiante

-¿Que quieres? - contesto éste friamente

Ella abrió los ojos y dijo

-Te ves horrible

-¡Quien me lo dice! -contesto Draco de manera irónica y la chica esbozo una sonrisa

-Ayúdame, por favor -

Draco la miro estupefacto, como pensaba la extraña que podría él sanarla, su magia no era tan avanzada, incluso dudaba que los de San Murgo pudiesen llegar hacer algo por ella en su estado

-No quieres ayudarme - dijo ella con algo de tristeza , mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

-No es eso... ¡es que no puedo! - dijo con total frustración

-No te preocupes - ella tomo su varita con la mano izquierda y escribió en el aire con letras de fuego

_Oczenetrep it a _

_Adiv ed aicnese_

_Odip el onam ut a_

_Adireh atse ensa euq_

-Sólo repítelo mientras apuntas mi herida - mascullo con dificultad

-¡Estas loca!, crees que con eso pasara algo, ¡estas muriendo! - grito desesperando Draco , no podía creer que la chica pretendiera que un simple hechizo pudiera salvarle

-Sólo hazlo, a mi no me quedan muchas fuerzas - susurro casi inaudible

-¿Y si no resulta? - pregunto apremiante Draco, le era totalmente extraño salvar una vida con sus manos, ¿y si no podía hacerlo?

La chica volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, provocando que de su boca salieran borbotones de sangre y entre gemidos le dijo;

-Los resultados se ven después de la acción-

Draco se acerco hasta ella recordando cada palabra del hechizo, tenia miedo de no poder lograrlo , pero también tenia rabia de que esa extraña pudiese salvarse y su madre estuviese muerta,mientras sus sentimientos se revolvían en su ser , acerco su propia varita hasta que la punta rozaba la herida susurro lentamente el hechizo.

Por unos segundos la situación era la misma, cuando pensó que no capaz de pronunciar un hechizo correctamente para salvar una vida , una luz dorada envolvió a la extraña. Aquella luz cegadora , hizo que Draco se alejara lo más rápido posible , entre trastabillones intentaba ponerse a salvo, cuando la luz disminuyo su intensidad, pudo observar que la muchacha lo miraba con tranquilidad y le sonreía cordialmente

-Gracias Draco ...lo has hecho bastante bien -

Draco había comenzado a acercase, cuando de pronto sintió miedo, podía sentir como los pelos de su nuca se erizaba, mientras que la expresión de la muchacha le era ajena, ésta tenia la mirada perdida hacia un dirección indeterminada y parecía furiosa, fue entonces que sintió como dos energía chocaran y la primera desplazara a la otra hasta hacerla desaparecer.

-Maldita sea, así que la conexión es bidireccional - mascullaba la chica para si

Draco se recupero un poco de la impresión y volvió a acercarse pero con cautela

-¿Estarás bien? -pregunto fríamente - ¿Qué fue lo que paso recién?

-Si...sólo necesito descansar para retocar un poco el hechizo - contesto ella algo triste he ignorando por completo la segunda pregunta

-Dime ¿que hiciste? - la mirada fría de Draco parecía no impresionar a la extraña, la cual instintivamente se toco la herida y suspiro con resignación

¿A que te refieres? - pregunto de nuevo con autosuficiencia

-A lo de ahora, a lo del hechizo, a lo que ocurrió allá en la...mansión - Draco había desviado la mirada hacia el bosque que tenia al frente, parecía que no quería aceptar lo que le estaba ocurriendo

-Aquí -señalando su herida- ...fue una receta de familia, y allá fueron algunos imperius antes que tu padre... - curiosamente la extraña se cayo y miro al suelo-...yo...no queria que esto sucediese así...-dio un suspiro-...lamento lo de tu madre-.

Draco alzo la vista ante la repentina muestra de respeto, pero él no se podía mostrar débil, era un Sletherin y no podía flaquear ante nadie

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto mientras observaba mas detenidamente a la chica. La herida del estomago parecía que había dejado de sangrar o al menos de doler por que la chica ya no la tocaba, su pierna había vuelto a una posición razonable, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierto extrañamente sólo por sangre seca, parecía más vital , aunque no se movía de donde había quedado apoyada anteriormente-

-La que ves -contesto

-Mi madre te había reconocido - Draco hacia enormes esfuerzos por mantener su tono de voz estable

-En serio

-DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO QUIERES - las aleta de la nariz de Draco se movían mientras resoplaba -ME RESCATAS , DESPUÉS ME TRATAS COMO UN PRISIONERO, ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR Y AHORA ESTAS CASI SANA, ADEMÁS ERES UN ANIMAGO QUE SE TRASFORMA EN LOBO, ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES Y PORQUE TE INTERESAS POR MI?

-En ti... no para nada, eres un chico demasiado petulante para que yo me pudiese interesar en ti - contesto ella mientras agitaba una de sus manos

-QUIERES DEJAR DE JODERME, SABES A LA PERFECCION DE QUE HABLO-

-No podía abandonarte, Albus me dijo que necesitabas una oportunidad, y eso intento hacer-

Draco quedo como piedra, entonces la chica conocía a Dumbledore y es más conocía lo que ellos había hablado, se sintió incomodo como si hubiese revelado un secreto de él.

-Dime tu nombre -pidió con voz normal, pero firme

-¿Para qué?

-¡Por favor, conoces todo de mi y yo ni siquiera puedo saber un maldito nombre! - Draco apretaba las puños por evitar volver a gritar

la chica lo miro por unos segundos, y resoplo

-si dices que Narcissa me reconoció entonces dime _Prima_ - contesto con algo de desagrado

-te estas quedando conmigo-

-no, pero si necesitas tanto nombrarme de alguna forma, entonces dime así o como quieras-

-¿Por que tanto misterio? -

-no te incumbe

La chica comenzó a cerrar los ojos y susurro suavemente,

- necesito dormir, por favor intenta descansar

-¿Por qué? - Draco no pudo retener esa pregunta

-Porque Albus te ofreció una oportunidad en la cual yo te ayudare siempre, yo cuidare de ti, pero ahora por favor descansa que también estas herido-

Draco solo dio un bufido, y la chica con los ojos medio cerrados le sonrió

La extraña cerro los ojos. Draco se daba cuenta que su respirar era aún irregular, mientras la observaba miles de preguntas le rodeaban , pero de algo estaba seguro, aquella _desconocida _que se deleitaba con sacarlo de quicio parecía ser la única persona que estaba seguro que no lo quería matar, sentía una extraña confianza en esa extraña que ni siquiera sabia el nombre. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro que la extraña dormía, se levanto silenciosamente, pero antes de irse susurro algo al oído de la chica

-Pero aún hay cosas que debo hacer solo, por mi honor- y se alejo lentamente de ella

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

espero que les haya gustado y haya recompensado la espera, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero intentare hacerlo pronto, solo dejen rewiers


	8. Melenas Pelirrojas

Este a sido un año horrible, pero al menos sobrevivo, aquí les dejo una actulizacion. esero que la siguiente salga pronto

Bueno los personajes son de **J. K. Rowling**, (casi todos con ciertas excepciones), y eso

disfruten el capitulo

* * *

_**VIII**_

**_"Melenas pelirrojas"_**

La cena fue silenciosa, por alguna razón Harry se sentía extraño era como si algo que había esperado siempre estuviera acercándose y el no pudiera darse cuenta.

La noche cayo y sus amigos después de acompañarlo en silencio se fueron a dormir, Hermione se fue a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Ron se acostó en la cama junto a la de él. El silencio entonces fue haciéndose presente sí exceptuamos los ronquidos casi inmediatos de Ron. Harry saco unas orejas extensibles que se le iban indicando los rastros de conversación de los que aun quedaban despiertos.

Aproximadamente alrededor de las once pudo sentir la voz de Ginny , susurrar su nombre, con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación y se encontró con ella al pies de las escaleras.

-Aquí estoy –susurro suavemente cuando la pelirroja se sobresalto con su llegada

No podía verle el rostro a Ginny ya todo estaba muy oscuro, solo sintió como su mano era apretada por ella y lo guiaba donde antes había discutido con la orden.

_-Lumus_ –susurro Harry mientras se cerraba la puerta

-No te preocupes , aquí hay luz equelectica –Ginny dijo mientras sonaba el clic de un interruptor

-"electrica" – dijo Harry

-Si como sea, es lo mismo – Ginny parecía muy nerviosa, ni rastro de su seguridad, al observarla Harry recordó a la niña de que recién entraba a Hogwarts

Un silencio incomodo surgió entonces entre ellos, parecía que ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar esa conversación, aquel silencio sólo era roto por el suave tictac de algún reloj.

Ginny se levanto por un vaso de agua, cuando le dio la espalda a Harry le dijo;

-Sabes este verano he estado pensando –

Si, yo también – contesto Harry mientras se retorcía las manos mientras ella no miraba- he pensado en la guerra, en Voldemort – un pequeño temblor se delato en el cuerpo de Ginny- pero sobre todo en nosotros

Ginny se giro de pronto, pero sus ojos mostraba tristeza. Harry trato de mantenerse en calma, sintió enormes deseos de consolarla, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero el sabia que el fondo algo en él había cambiando y que nada volvería a ser lo mismo

-Yo también he pensado en nosotros –Ginny había bajado la mirada – el todo el tiempo que fuiste mi amor platónico, las meses que estuvimos juntos, en todo lo que ha pasado–suspiro

- Sii...Yo también pensé en como fuimos creciendo, como fuimos cambiando – Harry miraba el vaso que le ofrecía Ginny.

-"cambiar"... es cierto hemos cambiando- Ginny suspiro

Harry aspiro hondo, aquello estaba siendo una tortura, algo de lo que él no podía escapar, estaba listo para hablar cuando Ginny hablo

-Estoy confundida –

Harry se le cayo el alma a los pies , una parte de él se desconecto ya que no quería perderla, pero su confesión resonó en su corazón.

-¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto de inmediato

-Estoy confundida – Ginny lo miraba directo a los ojos – fuiste al alguien que ame, pero el amor que te tuve fue algo que también dividió en mi corazón. Crecí amándote, pero al tiempo crecí alejándome de mi gran amor.

-No te entiendo-

-No se a quien amo Harry , si es a ti o a...-Ginny miro al piso

-¿Quien? – Harry estaba desconcertado, jamás se había esperado algo así

-no tiene importancia – suspiro mientras volvía a mirarlo a los ojos- no tiene importancia porque a ambos quiero y no se a quien amo

-me engañaste entonces, me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mi – Harry había levantado la voz no porque estuviera enojado, sino porque su orgullo estaba herido

-No te engañe, mientras estaba contigo fui tan feliz, me sentía querida, me sentía ...-

-Pero no me amabas – Harry susurro casi con rabia

-Claro que te amaba, pero también me di cuenta que mientras estaba contigo estaba perdiendo a alguien que fue muy importante y mis sentimientos comenzaron a mezclarse... – Ginny se veía enrojecida

-Porque no me dijiste antes – un asqueroso sentimientos empezaba a alojarse ahora en el corazón de Harry , el de que ella estuvo con él por lastima.

-Porque ... porque no sabia, no entendía lo que me pasaba, pensé que era el sentimiento de lejanía que me hacia sentir así, pero cuando decidiste dejarme atrás, no me dolió tanto como pensé, entonces todo se confundió- Ginny de pronto encontró interesante el piso. Mientras Harry la observaba en silencio.

-crecimos en el mismo ambiente por largo tiempo- continuo Ginny –pero con ideas distintas, al principio no fueron más que una brisa de verano. Los valores de nuestro padres no estaban tan arraigados, era nuevos y nosotros pertenecíamos a una mismo tipo de personas que de algún modo, los perjuicios no podía alcanzarnos – Ginny suspiro – después un tiempo todo de pronto cambio, intentamos recuperar lo perdido pero dos años de lejanía entre nosotros dejaron marcas , sus padres pudieron corromperlo-

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Harry mientras la tomaba por los hombros y Ginny no pudo escapar de la mirada esmeralda

-Cuando volvimos a vernos , él era otro - Ginny tenia la miraba humedecida, pero no dejaba escapar las lagrimas – pero yo ya te había conocido, me había enamorado de tu grandeza, fuiste para mi aquel príncipe que aparece en los cuantos muggle, y que él fue solo un amor de la niñez, un recuerdo

-¿pero?- Harry miraba a Ginny pero ahora el agarre era flojo

-pero él estaba en mi vida y yo veía en él a dos personas y a ti como mi héroe. Todo se mezclaba, las veces que nos encontramos en algún pasillo y estaba sólo conversamos, en esas veces a mi me parecía el niño que yo me enamore, pero cuando me habla frente a alguien más y lengua se volvía filosa, haciéndome sentir en la profundidad de mi corazón el desprecio por los míos y mi origen- Ginny se libero del agarre y volvió su espalda a Harry para continuar hablando

-sé que he sido tonta, pero este ultimo tiempo lo he vuelto a ver, pero esta atrapado en ideales que no le son propios y que no es capaz de renegar. – miro a Harry con decisión– está marcado por un destino que no quería, al igual que a ti

Harry parpadeo varias veces , tanto datos y no sabia el nombre, no podía saber quien era el ser que le quitaba a una de las personas que más cariño le tenia

-¿Quien es? – solo se limito a preguntar Harry

-Qué importa ya...todo entre nosotros no podrá ser nunca, pero tampoco puedo estar contigo sabiendo que una parte de mí esta esperando por él –mientras Ginny se disponía a ir cuando Harry tuvo un presentimiento y tomando por una de sus muñecas la encaro;

-Es de ellos ¿verdad? – pregunto ansioso

Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa triste contesto

-Es parte de mi – y sin más se deshizo del apretón de Harry salió de la cocina.

Harry frustrado golpeo con fuerzas sus puños contra la mesa. Se sentía abatido, herido en su orgullo, miro al techo y después se acerco a la llave del agua. Curioso ya que parte de si mismo sentía un gran alivio. Sentía como aquel peso que había alojado había desaparecido dando lugar a otro casi tan profundo; la soledad. Mientras bebía un vaso de agua podía sentir en su cuerpo y en su corazón lo que explico Ginny, "_no dolió como pensé que dolería_" quizás jamás lo admitiría, pero en ese momento sentía igual como le había explicado Ginny.

Ya cuando subió a su habitación pudo percatarse, al pasar por el cuarto de la chicas, que habían sollozos y murmullos casi imperceptibles, pero no fue capaz de siquiera de escuchar _"tú lo quisiste"_ pensó, pero inmediatamente se sintió asqueado por el sentimiento.

Cuando llego a su habitación, los ronquidos de Ron se hacia escuchar, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Reamus sonó un poco sobre su cabeza

-¿Dando un paseo? – mientras sonreía de manera afable

-Más o menos – contesto Harry sin mas

-Vete a dormir, Harry, mañana ahí que madrugar, debemos partir a las 6 –

-Esta bien –contesto Harry, pero mientras entraba a la habitación las dudas que había tenido afloraron por su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas-¿Qué te paso? ¿cuándo apareció un dragón?¿quién es Daeg? ¿dónde estamos?

-Es tarde – respondió Reamus, pero la mirada decidida de Harry lo obligaron a continuar, suspiro antes de contestar :

-Esta era la casa de mis padres que murieron hace varios años cuando intentaron pasear en el modo muggle y dejaron las varitas en casa, fue entonces que tuvieron un accidente. La casa no tiene tantas protecciones como Grimmauld Place, pero tiene lo suyo. En cuando a lo que me paso en batalla no tengo ni idea, había alguien más escondido estoy seguro, además que de cierta manera me ayudo y creí que...no importa y sobre el dragón debo decirte que cuando ustedes tres desaparecieron y Draco también, en el cielo apareció una bestia preciosa, créeme Harry que jamás había visto un opalaye con esa mirada de furia, parecía que se sacudía un hechizo desilusionador, porque en el cielo iba pareciendo por partes, su llama fue en contra de todas las criaturas oscuras que había en el lugar, y en pocos segundos el ejercito de Voldemort fue reducido. Voldemort al ver al animal desapareció fusionado con Belllatrix.

Harry estaba absorto por toda la información, pero no evito insistir en la pregunta

-¿Y Daeg?

-Necesito contestarte ahora – Reamus pregunto apremiante

Harry pensó por unos segundos, pero al final se decidió que ya no podía dejar las cosas para después;

-Si , ¿me gustaría saber quién es?

Reamus volvió a suspirar y se sentó en las escaleras, acompañado por Harry. La luz de la cocina que se había quedado prendida le daba cierta limosidad que hacia innecesaria las varitas.

-Era una amiga, de hecho era una amiga de tu madre también –Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – podríamos decir que Daeg era para tu madre lo que Sirius para tu padre, una hermana. En aquellos tiempos ella junto con tu madre, Alice Prewett que después se volvería Alice Longbottom y Tarem Jeferson que después se caso con Xephililus Lovegood eran las más peligrosas con una varita en mano. -Reamus sonrió con melancolía.-. Debo decirte que de hecho eran ellas eran las únicas que lograba dominar a los merodeadores por decirlo de algún modo

-¿Como?- pregunto extrañado Harry

-Dos de ellas tenia robado el corazón de los merodeadores, y la tercera tenia el don de mando en la voz, y la última tenia un aire soñador que era como un calmante, sin embargo, a pesar de aire angelical que las rodeaba, cuando se enojaban, esas chicas juntas era de temer

-Estuviste enamorado de alguna – Harry se sorprendió a si mismo con aquella pregunta infantil

Reamus miro a Harry y éste sintió que era una pregunta demasiado personal

-En su tiempo quizás si, pero me di cuenta que con esas chicas no podíamos ser mas que amigos. Alice tenía su novio Frank el cual era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, Tarem estaba enamorada de Xephililus un amor a la distancia y bueno quedaba el duo explosivo

-¡QUE! - chillo de pronto Harry, y se reprendió mentalmente a si mismo al escuchar el ronquido ahogado de su amigo

-Lily y Daeg era las chicas más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero solo Lily se destacaba pues ella era como era sincera ante todo incluso sus acciones lo demostraban, con Daeg era un caso distinto, a pesar de ser de origen muggle era más pretenciosa que muchos Slytherins de aquella época. También era sincera a su modo, pero no le gustaba que la juzgasen por sus logros, le gustaba el bajo perfil y después hacerle comer las palabras a los profesores, era su juego favorito – Reamus sonreía mientras quedaba perdidos en sus recuerdos

-¿Te gusto esa tal Daeg?

-Claro - contesto de manera automática- ...era imposible para mi ser indiferente de su personalidad encantadora, como a - Reamus suspiro- como a Sirius mantenerse aislado de su personalidad luchadora. No había día de Dios que esos dos no pelearan y digo pelear en todo sentido de la palabra, pero Sirius prefería salir del campo antes de quedar mal parado, las veces que presencie un duelo, Sirius se llevaba las de perder claro que cuando sólo discutirán era Daeg que era callada por las ingeniosidades de Sirius. Te confieso que era una relación bastante pareja

-¿Que tiene que ver Él en esto?

-Daeg ejercía cierta influencia en Sirius que él negaba a toda costa. Creo que Daeg fue la única que conquisto el corazón a Sirius aunque este lo negara, incluso Daeg hacía que Él se olvidara de si mismo.

-¿Entonces tú... y ella?

-Yo la quería a mi manera, pronto me di cuenta que el cariño de ella para conmigo era de hermanos y yo me conforme con eso

-¿Entonces ella y ...?- Harry no le cuadraba que esa mujer siendo tan amiga de los merodeadores y su madre, de pronto parecía que todos se habían olvidado de ella.

-Nunca supe los sentimientos de ella. Era demasiado reservada en ese aspecto dudo incluso que tu madre supiera algo. De todos modos en séptimo al igual que tus padres, Daeg y Sirius se hicieron novios. -

-¿Pero como? Si se suponía que no se llevaban bien-

- Una apuesta... creo que fueron los días que vi a Sirius más tranquilo, incluso Lily se burlaba de eso

Harry tenía una pregunta que no le dejaba de molestar desde que había comenzado a escuchar el relato de esa mujer

-¿Qué paso con su amistad y con ella?

-Dudas ... eso fue lo que paso – Contesto Reamus algo brusco, pero su voz podía sentirse en su voz, un tono de nostalgia, de dolor, ¿de remordimiento?. De manera brusca se levanto de la escalera y Harry hizo lo mismo

-Vete a dormir un rato Harry, debemos partir temprano... buenas noches – le dijo Reamus mientras comenzaba a subir

-Buenas noches -contesto Harry observando la espalda de Reamus.

Tanta información en solo una noche le dejaba confuso. Lo que Reamus le contó de esa tal Daeg le llamo la atención ... ¿por qué había esquivado el tema? ¿Que era eso "dudas fue lo que paso"?... ¿que hacia el dragón en su bando cuando nadie podía tener poder sobre ellos?. Cuando Harry llego a tenderse en su cama todo el peso de esos días cayo en su cuerpo: la imagen de su primo, los ojos azules vigilantes, el animago, la imagen escena de Draco con la desconocida que vio en su mente, el dragón, esa tal Daeg, la confesión de Ginny, la actitud de su tía Petunia , pero a pesar de todas estas dudas, de todo el dolor vivido en los últimos días, el sueño fue aun más fuerte y quedo completamente rendido al sueño.

* * *

" _Se encontraba rodeado de los cadáveres de la masacre, pero no iba a ensuciarse sus manos con escoria ordenaría a alguien que los sacaran pues el olor a carne podrida le molestaba. _

_Sentía una enorme rabia al verse humillado que sólo quería destrozar lentamente al menor de los Malfoy. A pesar que uno de sus refugios fue casi totalmente destruido no se sentía tan abatido como lo que dejo la batalla con Potter. Despreciaba a ese chiquillo más allá del odio, quería hacerle pagar cada una de las humillaciones sufridas por su culpa. Él como el gran mago que era sabia por donde atacar, sólo necesitaba la suficiente estrategia para que ese chiquillo rogara su muerte. Había logrado obtener la mítica varita de Sauco, gracias a esto maravillosamente su plan estaba saliendo bastante bien pues la sangre pura de su mortífago estaba siendo más útil, que su mujer y su hijo juntos. Malditos traidores. Pero ahora debía reponer sus fuerzas, la batalla lo había dejado exhausto. Lo que le preocupaba ahora era como Potter pudo lograr controlar aquel tipo de magia aun cuando el mismo ministerio había podido hacer nada en ciento de años, ni siquiera él como el mago más poderoso vencedor de la muerte lo había logrado..._

_**-Debo averiguar eso antes de matarlo**__ – siseo en lengua pársel Voldemort _

_Nagini tan bien siseo molesta a un lado _

_**-Lo se preciosa...igual te lo podrás comer y disfrutar de sus gritos**_

_-Mi lord me mando a llamar – pregunto Snape que ya se encontraba frente al Lord Oscuro y lo observaba con una mirada indescriptible detrás de la cortina de pelo que le tapaba casi todo el rostro mientras observaba a su amo hablar en pársel _

_-Sabes perfectamente para que te quiero Severus – afirmo de manera malévola _

_-Necesito al menos una semana para llevar a la perfección la formula, mi Lord- contesto indiferente Snape_

_-¡una semana es demasiado tiempo! Acaso quieres permitir que mis enemigos crean ser mejores que yo –termino susurrando peligrosamente _

_-claro que no mi señor, pero es lo máximo que puedo apurar la formula, sin que esta pierdas su mas importantes propiedades, sabe que yo solo deseo su bienestar- apuro a decir Snape , mientras sus ojos seguían tan indescifrable como al inicio _

_-Eso espero... – dijo Voldemort acariciando su varita – Crucio –Voldemort rió al ver su castigo - eso es para que recuerdes solamente. – Voldemort reía mientras Snape volvía a ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad , pero sin siquiera inmutarse por la maldición recibida_

_-Señor estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo_

_-No me basta solo con tu mejor esfuerzo ¿entendido?_

_-Si, mi Lord_

_-¿ya sabes que fue que me dejo en este estado?_

_-No señor... todo es absolutamente absurdo, me imposible creer que el malcriado Potter fuera capaz de ni siquiera de pronunciarlo aquel hechizo , es sólo un ñiñato con complejos de héroe, mi Lord-_

_-Pienso igual que tu Snape, por eso necesito que busques a quien lo ayudo y me lo traigas aquí, quizás logre obtener beneficios –_

_-Si mi Lord como ordene_

_Voldemort comenzó a pasear por la habitación, todavía Snape seguía ahí observándolo. Se quedo estático frente a un espejo roto observando su apariencia prestada. Por el reflejo Observo a Snape antes de hablar._

_-A propósito Severus , encárgate de la conciencia de mi querida Bella, ella no debe perder su integridad ya que es una de mis mejores guerreras – mientras decía esto los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix Lestrage le devolvían la mirada del espejo – y también limpia esto antes de irte, no me guste al olor a fracaso este cerca mío – _

_-Si mi señor-contesto Snape antes de hacer un ademán con la mano limpiando todos los cuerpos que se haya regados en la habitación_

_-Seras muy bien recompensada mi querida Bellatrix –mientras con la mano acariciaba el rostro de la mujer con la que ahora compartía un cuerpo."_

* * *

Todo Sudado y con unas nauseas enormes Harry había despertado de aquel sueño, en donde Voldemort era Bellatrix, con solo recordarlo las ganas de vomitar volvieron. Observo la ventana de su habitación empezaba a aclarar, miro a Ron que se revolvía en su sueño, posiblemente había estado a punto de despertarlo. Decidió ir a bañarse pronto lo vendrían a buscar.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con una castaña que lo miraba intensamente:

-¿Qué paso Harry? – pregunto sin preámbulos

-¿A qué te refieres, Hermione? – pregunto Harry mientras se apoyaba en la pared evitando que Hermione se diera cuenta de su estado

-Ginny estuvo llorando hasta tarde – le reprocho

-¿En serio? – dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados para evitar las nauseas que se hacían cada vez más desagradables

-¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como un idiota, yo...- Hermione le presto atención a Harry – ¡Harry!¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada estoy ...- la mirada de la castaña le obligo a decir la verdad

-Tuve una visión y no me siento nada bien – termino contestando

- Iré a avisarle al profesor Lupin, el sabrá... – dijo Hermione mientras volteaba para bajar

Harry apretó flojamente la muñeca de la castaña, intentando enfocar su rostro

-Por favor Hermi, no le digas nada ya que si le dices no me dejara ir a ver a mi tía y esa visita es muy importante para mi – sacudió la cabeza en un intento de disipar su malestar

- Pero Harry , no puedes seguir así, sabes que no debes, es muy peligroso y ...- Hermione fue callada por un leve chistar de Harry

-Lo sé, si quieres le dices después, pero ahora no por favor – Harry empezaba a reponerse, pero aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la mirada de reproche de Hermione

- Grrrr...¡Esta bien!...¿Ron lo sabe? – pregunto de manera seca

-Está durmiendo – Hermione le clavo la vista- cuando despierte le cuento- apresuro a decir

Estaban a punto de moverse del descanso de la escalera, cuando sintieron movimientos apresurados en la cocina, Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas, y se acercaron cuidadosos esperando no ser visto y poder escuchar

-¿Que ha pasado Tonks? – oyeron que decía la voz de la señora Weasley

-Narcissa Malfoy fue encontrada en las entradas del ministerio

-¡Qué! – exclamaron varios a la vez

-Lo que escucharon, en la mañana la guardia encontró el cuerpo muerto de Narcissa con una nota que pedía que se le sepultara en el mausoleo Black-

-¿Pero como llego ahí su cuerpo sin que nadie viera nada?- pregunto Bill

-No lo sabemos, se hicieron pesquisas en toda la manzana , ni rastro de nadie –fue la voz profunda de Kinsley

-¿Y que va a suceder ahora?- pregunto la voz de señora Weasley

-Mi madre esta siendo contactada, después de todo es la única Black que no tiene antecedentes criminales por lo que el ministerio quiere pedirle que se haga cargo-

-¿Que sucederá si no quiere? – pregunto una voz desconocida para Harry y Hermione

- Me temo que Narcissa será depositada en un cementerio muggle, en esas "sosa común" – contesto la voz de Tonks

"Fosa común" , Nympy – la voz de Reamus corrigió

Entonces...¿lo que Harry vio fue real? –pregunto una voz distinta y a la vez también desconocida para los chicos

En ese momento Harry y Hermione prefirieron salir de ahí para evitar ser vistos y ser interrogado. Una vez que se alejaron Hermione se atrevió a preguntar ;

-¿Que vas hacer?-

-No lo sé, por el momento no es mi asunto- y antes que le pudieran decir algo más dijo– me iré a bañar te veré más tarde y por favor deja que hable yo con Ron –

Hermione asistió con la cabeza y subio a su habitación mientras Harry fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Al cabo de alrededor de una hora más tarde estaba todos en el antesala de la casa, modificando la apariencia de Harry. Kinsey se había encargado de buscar pelo de un muggle extranjero muerto ajeno a todo el círculo posible que podía rodear a Harry o los Dursley. A pesar de esa preocupación, colocaron en Harry un encantamiento desilusionador, además de alterar el color de los ojos y del pelo a pesar de estar bajo la poción multijugo.

-Te levantaremos el encantamiento solo cuando lleguemos a la casa de los Dursley, caminaras un poco más delante de Reamus y yo, los demás caminaran cercano a nosotros. Solo nosotros iremos de manera reconocible, pues ya hemos tenido contacto con esa familia de una y otra forma, además seria más sospechoso si no apareciera nadie de la orden reconocible tratándose de ti. Debo avisarte también que dado las circunstancias sólo podrás ir a la zona de Little Whinging a ver a tus tíos, ir directamente al funeral de tu primo es demasiado peligroso – Harry asistió con la cabeza incapaz de decir palabras, la forma impersonal con la que le hablaba Ojoloco, había decidido unirse a la comitiva, provocaba una extraña sensación de desagrado que no podía evitar.

Al Entrar en la zona de Little Whinging no se podía evitar sentir el aspecto de desgracia que pesaba sobre ella, muchas casas estaba destrozada en una mayor o menor magnitud. Harry supo que la versión oficial para los muggle había sido que la constructora era un fraude y que las casas habían colapsado matando a muchas personas, la duda era si los muggle tendrían conocimiento que esa localidad llevaba ahí décadas. Harry miraba todo y las imágenes de la batalla se retorcían en su mente. Harry sabía por las conversación que mantenía discretamente Reamus y Ojoloco que la orden se preocuparía de la protección del matrimonio Dursley.

Cuando llegaron frente a su casa, el remordimiento asolo el corazón de Harry. La inmaculada casa de sus tíos ahora se mantenía precariamente en pie. Harry imagino que sus tíos no se querrían mover de ahí y posiblemente Vernon estaría esperándolo para restregarle la tragedia en la cara. El temor al volver fue evidente, Harry se detuvo en seco a pasos de la casa. Reamus hizo una seña y se acerco a Harry.

-Si quieres puede arrepentirte, Harry, sabes que no estas obligado a esto – dijo Reamus en susurro cerca de su oído

Harry fijo su vista al frente, daba gracias a dios que estuviera oculto bajo un hechizo, para que nadie lo viera y lo cuestionara.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo que la batalla aun esta fresca en mi mente – le contesto también en un susurro.

Ojocolo avanzo lo más rápido que podía por su pierna, y toco con el mango de su bastón la puerta de entrada.

La puerta al contacto giro sobre sus goznes, haciendo que Ojoloco tomara su varita y disparara un _Desmaus_ adentro, el resto de la guardia se quedaron en alerta, pero solo había una persona a la vista, de espalda a la puerta, su pelo tenia tintes rojizos y se mantenía impasible ante los visitantes.

Harry olvidándose de la seguridad impuesta a él, entro y se acerco a la persona que estaba de espalda sentada en la puerta.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto entono altanero - ¡por que estás en la casa de mis tíos! – Harry se sorprendió a si mismo defendiendo a quienes nunca le habían entregado cariño, pero los últimos eventos le hacían reflexionar.

-No debiste haber vuelto Harry… es muy peligroso para ti – la persona contesto sin voltearse, su voz entrecortada era conocida para Harry, pero éste se negaba a creer

¿Tía? – pregunto Harry aun incrédulo

La mujer se levanto pesadamente de donde estaba y volteo lentamente. Los rasgos de su cara se habían suavizado, su pelo antes castaño, se encontraba surcado por mechones rojizos, sus ojos antes saltones ahora eran profundos hundidos en sus cuencas, indicando que probablemente llevaba horas llorando y aunque su aspecto era deplorable, no impactaba tanto como sus ojos. Sus ojos oscuros que antes estaban llenos de soberbia, se había vuelto verdes iguales a los de Harry, la angustia que reflejaban sobrecogían el corazón.

La guardia estaba tan atenta en asegurar el lugar que cuando le prestaron atención a la escena, un completo silencio recorrió la habitación antes que susurros comenzar a decir

-¡Imposible!

-¿Como puede estar pasando esto?

-¡Increíble!

Harry se quedo sorprendido con la imagen de su tía. Parecía haber sido sometida a una cirugía plástica, tanto que su rostro se parecía mucho a la madre de Harry.

-¿Petunia? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto Reamus con una familiaridad que dejo aun más confuso a Harry

Petunia lanzo un suspiro y se acerco tambaléate en la dirección que presumía que podía encontrarse Harry, el cual luchaba ante dos instintos; el de correr y el de saber.

Ojoloco al ver que Petunia se acercaba a Harry, levanto su varita de modo que muchos lo imitaron, su voz ronca y cortante dio un carácter más dramático a aquella situación:

-¡¿Qué demonio esta pasando aquí?¡ – gruño furioso, mientras que de su varita saltaban chispas.

-Tranquilo Alastor – dijo Reamus

-¡Tranquilo!... ¡Tú me pides que esté tranquilo, cuando veo la viva imagen de Lily Potter! – Ladro Ojoloco y se volvió después a Petunia – ¡QUIEN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO AL MATRIMONIO DURSLEY!-rugió mientras lanzaba de su varita una cuerdas que ataron a la mujer

-R-Reamus- suplico ella.

Aquella familiaridad que adquiría el amigo de sus padres y su tía, no tenia ningún sentido para Harry, después de todo durante ese verano se habían tratado como dos completos desconocidos.

-Por favor quítame el hechizo –le pidió Harry a Reamus y éste le apretó el hombro antes que un líquido caliente empezara desde la cabeza y se extendiera por todo el cuerpo.

Ojoloco al verlos, intento avanzar velozmente hacia Harry para impedir cualquier daño, pero Reamus levanto su mano en señal de alto.

-Alastor, está todo bien …¿quieres soltar a Petunia por favor?-

- Tú aun crees que esa mujer es Petunia- le encaro alterado Alastor

-No lo creo Alastor…estoy seguro. Por favor sácale el hechizo

-¡Esto puede ser una emboscada y tú estas exponiendo a Potter para que lo maten!-

-No estoy exponiendo a nadie Alastor, por favor, estas dañando a esa mujer ¿quieres soltarla o tendré que obligarte? – dijo Reamus de manera autoritaria haciendo que muchos de los presentes se sorprendiera

-Moony, ¿estas seguro?- surgió un susurro dudoso de Tonks

-Claro Nymphy…nunca pondría en riesgo al hijo de mis amigos – contesto suavemente Reamus -... Petunia... - Susurro con añoranza - al fin eres tu misma.

* * *

Se que ha sido un poco corto, pero estoy teniendo problemas para recuperar el hilo conductual de la historia de todos modos, he decidido atar algunos clavos sueltos antes de seguir y claro, dejar otros botados entre lineas…espero que les gusten… intentare publicar al menos un capitulo por mes… si puedo mas mejor, pero creo que por ahora es todo lo que me puedo comprometer y tb cada cachito de tiempo tratar de editar la ortografia, que es mi gran mal…

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y Dejen RR, siempre son bien recibidos pues sirven para mejorar


End file.
